


HDR2: Despair Contamination (Haikyuu Danganronpa AU!!)

by nsfwbear



Series: Haikyuu Danganronpa Au! (HDR) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Despair, Hope you enjoy, M/M, basically despair girls but not.., don't get triggered please this one is just as bad as the first uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwbear/pseuds/nsfwbear
Summary: “So you’re telling me. We’re kidnapped from our regular lives, no questions answered. Have to fear for our lives every second of the day for months, and then have to live through an outbreak of murderous Monokuma’s?”“...pretty much.”“Fuck that. I’d rather die.”Season 2 or "HDR1: It's just a game, mostly." !!read the tags, and you'll get the gist. ;)Unfortunately, due to unknown circumstances, HDR1 was deleted. HOWEVER! I’m working to have it re downloaded.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Danganronpa Au! (HDR) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563559
Comments: 211
Kudos: 184





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, please!

After Monokuma refused to answer them, 

They walked- _calmly, of course._ -out of the trial room and into the main hall, following gross growling and sloshing noises and banging coming from the tall door that was always locked at the end of the hallway. Bokuto crossed his fingers, as he pulled back the curtain...Praying to go that Akaashi was-

_“GRRRRAAHHHHHHH!”_

_-...Wrong for **once.** _

Bokuto screamed as loud as the Monokuma’s outside did, everyone stepped back. There were _tons_ of them, blood dripping from their mouths. They had long claws that scraped up the doors and windows, and they definitely looked like they weren’t taking any prisoners. 

“...Well, _fuck.”_ Tsukishima said, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He looked at iwaizumi,

“What should we do?” 

Iwaizumi bit his lips,

“...let’s leave.” 

“ _WHAT!?”_ Bokuto said,

“I bet it’s way safer in here. I mean, we have been living in here for three months.” Bokuto said.

Yamaguchi hugged Yamakuma tightly,

“B-but they’ll just work their way IN-!” a Monokuma was able to weasel it’s way through the mail slot, and Akaashi shot it with little to no hesitation. It screeched and babbled before coming morphing into a bloody mass on the floor, after several rounds. Akaashi looked at them,

“Yeah, who knows how many are out there? Let’s just...i dunno. Try to stock up on some stuff and see where we can go from there?” 

They all looked at each other, Tsukishima sighing,

“Looks like we don’t have a choice, now do we?”

Iwaizumi licked his lips,

“Ey, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi looked at him, and blinked, Iwaizumi smiling

“ _Where’s that armory?”_

  
  
  


**BASH!** **_BASH!_ **

Iwaizumi’s bat slammed into the metal door one last time before it broke apart, he was huffing and puffing. The growling from outside got more prominent, and the big door in the hall was probably already about to break. Yamakuma crawled through the small hole and opened the lock from the inside, and everyone ran in. 

“Just get what you can, but don’t take more than you need.” Akaashi said, taking cartridges from the right side of the wall. Tsukishima looked around, 

“Does it matter if I can shoot or not?”

“Wait, your dad never taught you have to shoot a gun?” Bokuto said, surprised, Tsukishima glared at him, 

“I’m 15, I live in a suburb. What do I look like to you?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and handed him a Glock 19 from off the shelf.

“Just pull the safety lock when you need to shoot. It’s not that difficult, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said bluntly, And started to take off. Bokuto and Iwaizumi said they were about to go to the cafeteria and probably get food since they were never going to come back to this place, so Yamaguchi wanted to go to the infirmary to get medicine. So Akaashi decided to stay behind and watch the door, also giving Akaashi a few moments alone, of course, minus Tsukishima examining the weapon Yamaguchi just dropped casually into his hands.

“Goddamn. This is a bust.” Akaashi said, bowing his head. Tsukishima close his right eye to look down the barrel of the gun with his left eye, 

“Yeah, but what you going to do? Let Monokuma win? He was a _robotic. Bear.”_ Tsukishima looked around, 

“What types of bullets do Glock 19’s use?” 

“9 millimeter.” Akaashi said, Tsukishima clucked his tongue, 

“Why the heck do you guys know this stuff?”

Akaashi chuckled, 

“People were raised different.” Akaashi zipped his jacket up, and tried to shake off the nervousness fizzing up in his stomach. 

“You excited to get out of here?” 

“Excited?” Tsukishima said, thinking about it, 

“A bit, but Do you hear that outside?” 

“You’re right...but…” Akaashi huffed, starting to walk out of the armory. 

“Whatever, I just want to forget these last three months.” 

“But you can’t.” Tsukishima said as he slipped the gun into his pocket, they started walking out, Akaashi nodded, 

“That’s true.” 

“...to be honest…” Tsukishima started but, a loud bang was heard from upstairs, followed by a scream, and then a gunshot. 

“MOVE! _RUN!”_

Bokuto barreled down the stairs along with Iwaizumi. Yamaguchi didn’t come not too long after, and they were frantic. 

...low and behold. 

“WE GOTTA GO! WE REALLY GOTTA GO!” Bokuto screamed, and they started heading for the gym. Their main plan was to first get weapons, supplies, then go to the ventilations systems through the gym and then the Sewer systems, but they got some uninvited guests. 

“WHAT WAS UP THERE?” Tsukishima screamed over the frantic panting and maniacal laughing coming from the being running behind them. Iwaizumi shrugged, 

“Monokuma’s?! Zombie Monokuma’s?!” 

Yamakuma screamed from his spot on Yamaguchi’s back, 

“ _Zombiekumas! ZOMBIEKUMAS!!”_

Akaashi groaned, 

“Why today?” He said as he got to the gym door first, opening it and they all slipped it, Iwaizumi and Bokuto slamming it before the Zombiekuma’s could get in, they growled and scratched at the heavy gym doors, as Iwaizumi placed a crowbar in between the the handles. 

“That should hold them off for now! Let’s just get out of here!” 

“Alright, follow me!” Akaashi said, and they jogged to the ladder near the right wall. They climbed to the balcony area where Akaashi was hit with a unprovoked memory. He stopped abruptly and everyone stopped with him. 

“What, Akaashi?” Bokuto said, Akaashi shook his head, 

“N-Nothing, Nothing. I’m fine.” He said as he climbed onto of the power box and took out the metal screen from the vent. He took out his phone and shined his light. 

“Kenma and I marked the routes with pink paint so we wouldn’t forget. Since Monokuma’s dead, he can’t stop us anymore.” Akaashk said as they crawled through. It didn’t take long, and they were already to the underground by the time the Zombiekuma’s broke into the gym, their screams echoed from the vent. Iwaizumi let out a puff of air as he dropped down from the vent behind the rest of them.

“Those things...have _teeth.”_ He said, taking a moment to roll up His pant leg and showed a bleeding bite mark. Yamaguchi kneeled down, 

“I have some plaster, I’ll clean it later for you.” He took out a water bottle and soaked the bandage, 

“Sorry if it burns.” Yamaguchi worked efficiently, as Akaashi started to figure out with ladder they were to climb up. 

“Do we even know what part of the world we’re _in?”_

“I swear if we’re in America I’m going to actually kill myself.” Tsukishima said grudgingly. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,

“Oh shut it.” 

Yamaguchi tied his middle fringe back,

“Are you guys ready for this..?” 

Akaashi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

_“Saving you guys from the real punishment!”_

…

Akaashi opened his eyes and started to unlatch the door.

  
  


Right when they jumped out of there, Akaashi was blasted with a humid, cold feeling of open air. He almost felt himself tear up, he missed the air so much...Bokuto had fallen in mud as soon as he got out. 

“Woah!! Mud! Oh, kuroo! If only you were here!” Bokuto said wistfully, but was pulled out by Akaashi not too long after.

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s hand and they both stepped over it, along with Akaashi and Iwaizumi. Akaashi took in the scenary, they must’ve been near a forest. Yamakuma looked around making noises of astonishment, Yamaguchi putting him down and letting him walk around the new setting. 

“Have you ever seen outside before, Yamakuma?” Yamaguchi asked, Yamakuma shook his head,

“Never!” 

“Then what d’you think?” 

Yamakuma looked around,

“It’s weird!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but picked up Yama-kuma anyways.

“Do you have a tracking device or something? Do you know where we are?” 

Yamakuma laughed,

“I just told you, i’ve never been outside before! I have no idea where we are. I do...have photographic memory though.” 

Iwaizumi pulled his phone out of his pocket, lifting it into the air.

“...c’mon…” 

Akaashi turned his phone on too, his lock screen of his volleyball team took him by surprise, it being changed to the default for a while after Monokuma tampered with it for the killing game. He sighed, unlocking it. Bokuto put his arm around him and lifted his phone in the air.

“Guys! Let’s take a picture!” 

“What? No way.” Tsukishima said, covering his face. Yamaguchi laughed the smallest amount. Iwaizumi was walking away, still waving his phone in the air,

“At a time like this? Are you nuts?” 

Bokuto sighed, 

“Alright fine, i’m just really happy! We made it out of that hell hole.” Bokuto said, making sure the grass under him was safe to fall backwards on, only regretting it when he felt blood get on him.

“...Yikes.” he said, wiping off the back of his shirt. Akaashi made a tsk noise,

“Look what you did, Bokuto-san.” 

“Not on purpose!” 

Tsukishima looked around, and unsettled expression on his face,

“Should we like...be moving? There were quite a lot of ‘Zombie-kuma’s lurking around over by the entrance.”

Iwaizumi jumped.

“I got signal! Signal!!” 

“Oh, thank god!” Akaashi said, and they all ran to him. Iwaizumi dialed the first number he thought of... _the police._

…

…

….

“...Huh?” 

“What? What is it, Iwaizumi-san?” Akaashi said, Iwaizumi looked at him, his face going white. He covered his face,

“Do you guys hear that?” 

Iwaizumi put the phone on speaker, and all you could hear was distant screaming and gurgling. Along with the laugh that they knew so well…

**_“Puhu! We can’t come to the PHONE right now!!”_ **

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut, Akaashi groaned, Bokuto’s eye twitched as the line went dead. They all looked at each other, Yamaguchi fixing a hanging bandage on his arm,

“So Monokuma wasn’t lying.” 

“Lying about what?!” Iwaizumi said, Akaashi put his own phone back in his pocket.

“That we weren’t ready for what was out here.” Akaashi looked up at the sky, the sun being covered by sheets and sheets of gray. 

“Wait, you don’t think- no, you _better_ not be saying that _this_ is what he meant by-”

“ _The real punishment?_ ” Bokuto said, Akaashi put his hands on his head. 

“Let’s move. Far. far. FAR, away from this building.” 

“Yeah, i don’t even know why we’re still standing here-” 

**_Crack._ **

Something from the forest rustled, and they all stepped back. Akaashi gritted his teeth, Bokuto standing in front of him. 

**BANG!** **_BANG!_ **

Now they turned around, and all braced themselves..

_1...2…_

_10...12…_

_More than 50…_

_Zombiekumas._

_Poured out of that sewer drain._

_From the woods? More than that..._

They circled around them, baring their blood soaked claws and teeth, laughing and growling. Iwaizumi growled back, Bokuto cracked his knuckles. 

“Are you guys ready for this? Are you _completely...sure…? T-this is kind of jumping the gun.”_ Tsukishima made sure he pulled safety lock off his gun, Akaashi glaring,

“Aw, it’s alright. Haven’t we seen this any other day?” 

_…_

_“GRAAAAAAHHHHH!”_

_Charging all at once, but who cared?_ It felt like a release to be honest, To actual bash your former tormenter’s head open with your own hands is an enriching experience.

_Blow after blow…_

_After blow._

Iwaizumi let out a battle cry every time he would strike one down, and Bokuto was ominously silent as he took down as many Monokuma’s that came his way. He kept a good eye on Akaashi, who was doing just fine, but watched his back for him. Yamaguchi got his own share of duking it out, he was able to shoot down a few before being able to find and opening. 

“Guys! There’s a highway!” He called, Yamakuma underneath his arm, Iwaizumi followed behind him after stomping one and kicking one across the field. Tsukishima shot a couple more before running, then flanked by Bokuto and Akaashi. The remaining Zombiekuma’s chased them to the best of their ability. Even though the rest of them were mangled to the extent of having wire poking out of their pudgy bodies, getting them tangled up with one another and cartoonishly toppling over. Bokuto laughed out loud as he ran, and Iwaizumi lifted his Zombiekuma-blood-soaked Bat in victory. Yamakuma looked behind at the Zombiekuma's and stuck his tongue out, 

“Losers! Losers!” he said, waving at them as they staggered out of sight. 

They stopped for a break underneath the overpass of the highway, abnormally never hearing a Zombiekuma, only distant siren’s wailing and the occasional scream, but they really couldn’t possibly care less. The temperature dropped quickly as the sun started to set, since they felt like taking in everything after all the shit they’ve seen, shrugging on coats and hats and whatever. Bokuto, oddly enough, was able to snag lighter fluid and matches from who knows where and Iwaizumi found some sticks and what not to try and start up a fire. Since they felt like they’d be camping out there, feeling a bit safer since nothing had come to attack them yet. The orange hue painted their bodies a warm colored and heated them up as well. 

“So, does anyone have a...a theory?” Iwaizumi said, cleaning the blood off his bat. Akaashi shrugged, nuzzling close to Bokuto’s side, Yamaguchi hugged Yamakuma closer to his chest and shook his head. Tsukishima took a sip of water and quirked and eyebrow,

“...i dunno? Maybe something like this…” 

…

  
  


Bokuto’s jaw was hanging open after Tsukishima finished his analogy. Tsukishima looked pretty content with his reaction. Akaashi nodding his head, 

“That’d..actually make a lot of sense.” he watched the embers of the fire crackle, as Bokuto twirled his fingers. 

“So you’re telling me. We’re kidnapped from our regular lives, no questions answered. Have to fear for our lives every second of the day for months, and then have to live through an outbreak of murderous _Monokuma’s?”_

“...pretty much.”Tsukishima shrugged.

“ _Fuck that. I’d rather_ **_die!”_ **

“B-bokuto-san!” Akaashi swatted him. A laugh erupted from Iwaizumi, and then everyone else. 

_…_

_This is the new normal._

_Fearing for your life i guess...is normal now._

_Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Riot! Riot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a small world after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, guess who's back?!

_Imagine killing someone._

_Could you imagine that?_

_Having to watch someone cling to as hard as they can...before giving up completely?_

_Having the power...to take away someone’s life._

_Watching their body collapse and them letting themselves go. Feel their weak arms grow limp and still. You could almost hear them take their last breath…_

_But when you kill someone, you can’t hear anything._

_Just the sounds of_ **_despair_ **

**_Eat._ **

**_Up._ **

**_Your._ **

**_Senses._ **

  
  


Akaashi woke up aching, having fallen asleep with his back pressed up against the cold concrete. He took out his phone and checked the time, _10 am._ He yawned, not bothering to brush his teeth. Bokuto took on the job of keeping guard just in case Zombiekuma’s decided to ambush them during the night, and Akaashi heard him whistling, it echoing off the walls. Yamaguchi was still asleep, Tsukishima was eating some cut up apples and reluctantly handed Yamakuma some, and Iwaizumi...was…

“Bokuto-san?” 

Bokuto turned around, blood kind of smeared on his cheek, holding a Monokuma head in his hands. _He...wasn’t even gonna ask._

“Akaashi! Good morning!” He threw it behind him.

Akaashi yawned, wiping his eyes, walking over to him.

“Where’s Iwaizumi-san?” 

Bokuto pointed upwards, and then gestured for him to follow. They walked to the car entry part of the highway... _completely deserted._ Some cars were scattered about, even some bodies, and Akaashi took it all in. the morning breeze blew at his hair, and Bokuto took his hand. 

“This is crazy.” Akaashi whispered, Bokuto nodded, 

“It. it really is.” Bokuto said, trying to keep cool. They walked in the middle of the highway staying alert. 

“How many people do you think... _have died?”_

“Probably hundreds!” Bokuto said, as they started walking. Akaashi shivered, 

“Monokuma... _he’s a monster.”_

“Well duh.” 

“Oh, shut it. But...to innocent people.”

Bokuto squeezed his hand. 

“It’s messed up. But we’re going to pull through!”

Akaashi smiled, 

“...now. Wheres Iwaizumi-San.”

“Iwa said he was going to check all of the cars, since me and him actually. Haha..” Bokuto laughed kind of sheepishly,

“What did you do.” Akaashi said like, _what did you do this time!_

“ _Walked half the highway at like...3 am?”_ he said in a tiny voice, Bokuto giving an innocent smile.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said darkly, Bokuto letting out a noise of protest as Akaashi tightened the hold he had on his hand. Bokuto huffed,

“In my defense, no one got hurt!” 

“But what if we did.” 

“I knew you were going to get mad, but we were so _bored!_ Plus we didn’t want to wake you guys up…” 

“Whatever, you blockhead. Be more careful next time.” Akaashi said, letting go of his hand and crossing his arms. 

“But! Iwa said in the morning he wanted to check all the cars...and...well, i wanted to stay with you so when you woke up…” Bokuto got dangerously close to Akaashi’s ear.

“We could...be alone?” 

Akaashi wanted to _kill_ him. Bokuto knew exactly what he was doing to him, but he loved it. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile as his cheeks grew hot, despite the cold weather.

“I hate you, Bokuto-san. You’re so sly.” Akaashi said, still crossing his arms and leaning away when Bokuto tried to kiss him. He giggled as Bokuto tried wrapping his arms around his waist. And that leaning turned to running away.

“I’m going to catch you!” Bokuto called, 

“You wish!” Akaashi called back. And that’s how Akaashi spent his morning.

_It was basically an apocalypse. And we spent it playing tag._

  
  


Akaashi eventually stopped running and let Bokuto kiss him, only for Iwaizumi to crawl out of a towtruck like a goblin while Bokuto had Akaashi in dip. 

“What are you guys doing all the way out here?” Iwaizumi asked, his Bat dripping with Monokuma blood.

Akaashi pulled away from him and crossed his arms, 

“Nothing. Came to look for you.” 

Bokuto made a noise of protest, but cleared his throat,

“Found anything?” 

Iwaizumi looked around,

“What do you think?” 

The wind grew louder, and Bokuto put his hands behind his back.

“Right…” 

Akaashi walked to the side of the highway, looking down, there were a few Monokuma’s here and there, but a bag laying on the ground caught his eyes. 

“Do you guys mind if we check down there?” Akaashi asked Iwaizumi shrugged, 

“I mean, sure, but shouldn’t we be...I dunno, running?” 

Bokuto let out a huff, 

“I kind of wanna get out of this city. Have we even found out where we are?” 

Akaashi looked back at the bag, 

“I don’t know why, but I kind of wanna see what’s in that backpack.” 

Iwaizumi relented, 

“ _Fine.”_

Bokuto put his hands on his hips. 

“Okayy! Whatever Akaashi wants” 

“You made me sound like a brat, Bokuto-San.” 

“What?” 

  
  


_Shuffle...shuffle…_

  
  
  


_Hehehe…_

  
  


Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were both standing out from under the overpass, talking quietly. Yamaguchi had his hands behind his back, and a worried expression on his face, while they got closer, Tsukishima had his phone to his ear. Bokuto opened his mouth but Yamaguchi lifted a finger. 

_“Yeah. i’m okay.”_ Tsukishima said in english. Iwiazumi’s eyebrows shot up. Tsukishima continued to talk and Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, which he took and squeezed tightly.

_“I-I i miss you. I really miss you so much. Yeah, yeah. I’ll try to get in touch with her.”_

Tsukishima ended the call and looked at them. 

“...What?” 

They stayed sorrowful for two more seconds before Bokuto bellowed,

“I see you, white boy!” 

“Bokuto-san!” 

Tsukishima grunted, 

“It was my grandparents in the states. They heard about us going missing, so i gave them a call. Luckily, they say the U.S is safe.” 

Yamaguchi smiles the best he could,

“They….thought he was joking when he told them.”

“But thank god the states are fine.” Iwaizumi said, Akaashi looked around,

“So it’s only Japan that infected?” 

“We don’t...know for sure.” Yamaguchi said, Yamakuma climbing up his leg.

“We saw some Zombiekuma’s though, but they seemed to mind there own business.” 

“Huh.” 

They all looked at eachother, 

“So. We should like...head to the states?” Bokuto said, Tsukishima crossed his arms,

“It’s not that simple, since there’s a ‘outbreak’ there might not be planes in service right now.” 

“That’s true, but we should try and keep moving. For all we know there could be-“ 

_“RAH!!!”_

A Zombiekuma pounced onto Iwaizumi, and they all screamed. Bokuto tried pulling it off of him, And Iwaizumi was in the process of crushing it against the wall by slamming into it. It screeched as blood splattered onto the wall. Metal parts getting lodged into Iwaizumi’s back.

“ _S-son of a bitch!”_ Iwaizumi groaned, sitting on the floor. Bokuto sucked air through his teeth,

“Yikes. You alright, bro?”

“I’m alive?” Iwaizumi said, but his eyes grew foggy. More Zombiekuma’s started to show up, and they began to run. Attacking the Zombiekuma’s on the way, Akaashi ran in the direction of where he saw the bag, feeling a bit rushed into getting it. 

_Why do i even want that bag anyway?_

“A-Akaashi! I..i can’t run for that long!” Iwaizumi groaned, starting to stagger. Bokuto yelled,

“Heads up, Iwa!” starting to literally pick him up, Iwaizumi didn’t protest, letting Bokuto do so. Tsukishima turned around, shooting to the growing mob of Zombiekuma’s behind them, some of them catching up. Yamakuma tapped Yamaguchi on the face,

“I-i think these are different...i think they’re called... _Beast_ Monokuma’s?” 

Akaashi kicked a Beast Monokuma to the ground.

“Who cares what they’re called?!” 

Then he saw the bag, chilling in front of him, and he crouched down quickly. Picking it up, 

“Got it!” 

“Wait...was this all an elaborate scheme to make us come over here, Akaashi?!” Bokuto said, adjusting his grip to a now dozing Iwaizumi. Akaashi rolled his eyes,

“Definitely not!” Akaashi pointed at a parking garage just off the highway and into a abandoned shopping mall, and they picked up there pace. The Beast Monokuma’s didn’t let go, still running after them. Tsukishima started growing tired, and Yamaguchi grabbed his hand,

“Not now, Tsukki! Push it!” 

“Stop making this seem like Volleyball practice, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima huffed, Yamaguchi gasped, pushing Tsukishima ahead, and grabbed a Monokuma that tried slashing Tsukishima.

“OH NO YOU DONT!” Yamaguchi screamed, throwing The Monokuma into the mob, knocking them down like bowling pins. Bokuto snickered,

“Nice one, Yama-yama!” he ran around the corner of the opening of the parking garage. 

Akaashi ran with all he was worth, hearing Bokuto sputtering, with Iwaizumi on his back. 

“He’s….really heavy.” Bokuto said exasperated. 

“How bad is he hurt?”

Bokuto turned around, showing Iwaizumi still bleeding back. Akaashi took off his bag, looking for bandages, but Yamaguchi handed them to him. 

“thanks.” Akaashi said, shooting a Zombiekuma that was staggering over to them, as Iwaizumi regained consciousness. 

“... _Kawa….shittykawa…”_ Iwaizumi muttered,

“C’mon bro, think straight!” Bokuto said as he got Iwaizumi to his feet. 

It only took five seconds before Akaashi heard buzzing coming from the bag they found by the freeway. Must’ve been from a phone, so they all ducked into a janitor’s closet, locking it’s door, which gave them time to rejuvenate, and Iwaizumi time to gain his composure. Akaashi pulled the device out, and it was a phone, which kept buzzing. Amber alerts, new articles, but also text messages of the same IMG. 

_WATCH. IT COULD_ **_SAVE YOUR LIFE._ **the messages said. 

“Should we trust it? Looks sketchy..” Bokuto said, but Akaashi clicked it, the phone immediately unlocking. They all gathered around as Akaashi pressed the 'play' button,

_….hah…..haah…_

_Hello?!_

A man in a lab coat, his blonde hair matted and stained, monokuma remains tangled into it. He rapidly blinked, pink _paint?_ Dripped down his face and his hands were bandaged heavily. The audio was poor and banging was visible behind him...like something or someone was trying to get in. 

_If you’re watching this...thank god...you survived the explosion. Someone has made...a_ **_terrible mistake._ **

The man was pacing back and forth, the camera rapidly shaking. He repeatedly looked back at the wall that was emitting the banging, and his eyes would fill with more and more fright no matter where they would land. 

_Almost...all of this city...almost all of this_ **_prefecture has been infected._ ** _We don’t know how much of Japan has been effected but all we know is that_ **_once the smoke covered this city almost everyone was contaminated._ ** _The_ **_disease_ ** _is not_ **_curable._ ** _This is not your average influenza. It’s a_ **_mental disease, yet...it is still flesh eating._ ** _These_ **_monsters_ ** _are contaminating our people...and no one has come to stop them._

The banging grew so loud and the snarling grew louder, and the man screamed. 

**WHEN YOU FIND THIS. RUN OUT OF THE CITY, RUN AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE, AND PRAY TO** **_GOD_ ** **THE DISEASE ISN’T** **_OUT THERE TOO!!!_ **

  
  


the video ceased, and Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other. Yamaguchi whimpered, Tsukishima shook his head, and Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes, being the one to break the silence.

“S-so...Bo? I guess you’re right. We’re getting out of here.” 

Tsukishima wavered, 

“Yeah...yeah…” was all he could muster.

Akaashi nodded, 

“Let’s just...lets just hang on a moment please? I think we kind of all need a breather.” 

They all sat there, looking at each other. The sounds of monokuma agitation came from outside, and Yamakuma started to cry.

 _“Waaah! Waah!!”_ he wailed, “ _This is awful!! Really awful! I’m so, so sorry!”_

“Why are you sorry?” Iwaizumi asked, as Yamaguchi began rubbing a wet cloth on his back to try and clean the wounds. 

“ _B-because your beautiful world was ruined.”_ Yamakuma answered grimly, sniffling. Tsukishima clicked his tongue,

“Wouldn’t say it was beautiful...and that it was perfect in the first place to be honest. This world is a horrible place.” 

Yamakuma kept crying,

"B-but in the short time i was able to take in earths physical beauty, i noticed so many sounds...and the real sky! and...why would you even say that, Tsukki-sama? that the earth is such a bad place?!"

“But it wasn’t always a bad place! You see, if you just tuned out the bad things and focus on the good, you’ll notice the fleeting beauty of it all! Just look!” Bokuto said, as Yamakuma crawled to him, Bokuto started pulling up pictures from his phone.

“This was my house!”

_“Wow!”_

“This was my school! Me and Akaashi used to go there every week!”

_“Wow!”_

“And that was...my volleyball team..” Bokuto started to get a sad expression on his face, but there was a weird glint in his eyes that kept him from going over the edge. Yamakuma bounced up and down.

“ _Wowie! That’s really cool! That gives me really happy feelings!”_ Yamakuma chirped, Akaashi nodded, looking down.

“Me too.” 

They all sat in a long, uncomfortable silence, and if not for Iwaizumi’s silent grunting from the pain of the hydrogen peroxide and Yamaguchi’s mumbling, they would’ve all fallen asleep. The janitors closet was a good hiding spot, but it was still erie and smelled gross.

_But they could manage._

“Who do you think that guy was on the video?” Tsukishima asked, plugging his phone into the outlet behind him. Akaashi shrugged,

“Maybe a scientist? Government official?” 

Bokuto slumped,

“This blows, when can we get out of the city? That guy sounded urgent, too! Maybe this is the only place thats infected? Maybe if we get out of here we can warn people?” 

“Or they’ll just think we’re crazy.” Tsukishima said,

“But aren’t we the missing kids? F-fourteen…of us...” Yamaguchi said, as he helped Iwaizumi sit up.

“I know, it’s fucked up, but i bet the whole world knows by now that we’re under attack or...something…” Tsukishima said back, Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow,

“Tsukki, but that makes no sense. Shouldn’t this area be swarming with police?” 

“Maybe the Monokuma’s killed them all!” Bokuto said, Akaashi covered his face,

“Good god...i’m thinking.” 

Tsukishima glared at him,

“Unlikely, doofus, you think monokuma’s can-” 

_BAM BAM BAM!_

“ _ORAHH! ORAHH!”_

 _“EAT THESE BULLETS_ **_BITCH”_ **

Familiar words and voices rang from outside, and gun shots bounced off the walls, it grew silent after a few minutes, then there was quiet conversation between the two, Tsukishima noted that they were both _loud and annoying._

_but Akaashi knew those two loud and annoying voices._

“Those voices…”  
“ _Sound familiar.”_ Tsukishima said with an edge, as Bokuto’s eyes lit up. 

“Omigod, omigod!” He stood, and so did the rest of them, Bokuto swung the door open, and showed 2 tall boys, one had a mask on, and a huge gun in his hands. The taller one of the two was turned around, but you could see his grey hair. 

…

“Eh?!” The one in the mask said, but he gasped and took his his mask off. The taller one turned around too, and they both exclaimed.

“What a small world!” Bokuto said, and Akaashi sighed in relief. 

“Yamamoto-kun, Lev-kun. _What a surprise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you all a WHOLE. BUNCH! i'm so happy to be back and i hope you guys are ready for a whole new season of gore and heartbreak but also satire and fanservice ;)  
> where my regulars at? BUT YES! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	3. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Picked up by Lev and Yamamoto. the 5 find out that Nekoma's boys volleyball team was in the city the Day of the "outbreak" or.. "Explosion." after clearing things up with what's left of Nekoma and settling into their safe haven...
> 
> Akaashi is broken down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just read it.
> 
> (READ THE AT THE END QUOTES)

“GUYS! I-I THOUGHT YOU _DIED!”_ Lev cried as he embraced Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima. Tsukishima gagged, but Bokuto cried along with Lev.

“I-i..!” Bokuto sobbed. 

“Where were you guys?! On a surprise vacation?!” Yamamoto yelled, running as he grabbed the two closest people, like Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi, out of the garage and into the street. Lev was right behind him, putting his mask on,

“Sorry, guys! Try to cover your noses...and...uh _eyes.”_

“The air is _wack_ shit! Dangerous chemicals are raining down on us and turning everyone _crazy!”_ Yamamoto said, muffled from the air mask.

“W-what kind?” Tsukishima said, but he didn’t get an answer. Akaashi put his hood on and brought the scarf to his nose. He let Lev drag him along as he closed his eyes, trying not to trip. He started to hear coughing, and then felt Bokuto’s arm.

“Akaashi, open your eyes!” he said, as he put his thumbs on his eyelids. He turned away and the light from the sun blinded him. He looked around as his eyes adjusted, and realized they had ran pretty far away. There was a small, black, minivan parked in front of them and Yamamoto gestured for them to jump in, which they did. Yamamoto put in the keys and they were off!

“So glad to see your faces again! I thought you all died!” Lev said, sighing.

“What happened to the rest-”  
“They were the ones who went on the surprise vacation!” Tsukishima said, in a happy-joy-joy way that was meant to sound clearly fake. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as Yamakuma settled in, and Bokuto raised an eyebrow,

“W-wait, they did? I thought they died?”

“They DIED?!” Lev exclaimed, Akaashi groaned.

_Still dumb as ever._

“Yeah...sorry,” 

“I also wanted to ask how the hell y’all got so mega fucked up?!” Yamamoto asked, looking in the rear view mirror, _specifically at Yamaguchi._

“ _Low blow!”_ Yamakuma growled, and Lev and Yamamoto both screamed.

“IT’S A DEMON BEAR! IT GOT IN THE CAR!” Lev started to get out his gun but Bokuto yelled in alarm.

“NO! IT’S YAMAKUMA! YAMAKUMA’S NICE!”

“ _Yeahh! I’m a nice bear!”_ Yamakuma said, as Yamaguchi scooted away with him in his arms. Tsukishima sighed,

“We can explain it easier if everyone could _shut the hell up?”_ Tsukishima said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Iwaizumi groaning in the far backseat, laying on his back as his own blood soaked through the bandages. Lev looked at him,

“Did he get bit?” 

“No, there was just some Zombiekuma pieces lodged in his back.” Bokuto said,

“Zombieku...huh?” Lev asked with a expression on his face that read pure confusion. 

“Then can we just explain what happened?!” Bokuto pleaded, as Yamamoto ran over 7 different zombiekuma’s. 

“Okay! Tell me _everything!”_

  
  
  


_What did i have to do_

_To have that done_

_To_

**_Me?_ **

  
  


“What the hell.” 

They were already parked in an alleyway, way across town, sitting in the car, _crying._ Bokuto was crying, but mostly smirking as Tsukishima was bawling his eyes out. 

…

“ _I thought you were gonna die!”_

_“But i didn’t, Tsukki..”_

Was all they kept saying to each other, Yamaguchi had tears but mostly laughing at Tsukishima crying into his arms. Akaashi stopped crying earlier, being numbed by the feeling of being out, but the pain was still there. Iwaizumi was asleep in the backseat, probably also having the numbness and most of the pain he was feeling was translated into the pain from his injury, but it also made him think of Yamaguchi’s pain, since he was smiling. Was the pain being translated into his stomach stabwound? All the probably open and infected wounds all over his body? Because he sure as hell will _never_ become fully healed,

_Yet he was still smiling._

Bokuto-san?  
He’s always smiling, no matter how many tears he shed, no matter how much fucked up shit he’s seen he’s always smiling.

…

  
  


_How can he do that?_ _  
  
_

Akaashi eyed Bokuto as he laughed in high spirits, giving Lev a noogie like old times. He talked about the life they lived in the Academy, but all the alright stuff, not about the...death.

_Maybe that’s how he does it._

“And Well...it’s not like im not sad about...Kuroo...and...All of them.” Bokuto said, but smiled once again,

“I just think about all the fun i’m having right now! Getting to be with you all again!” 

“Well, now that we’re all caught up, Lev, go dig around the backseat and get them masks.” Yamamoto said, starting to unbuckle his seatbelt. Lev got up and did so, waking Iwaizumi up in the process. 

“E..eh?! Who the fuck are-!”

“It’s me, Iwaizumi-san! D-don’t attack me!” Lev said, as he got 5 masks out of the very far back trunk. 

“Here guys, we can’t risk you guys...ya know, getting sick.” 

Tsukishima took a whiff from the inside of his mask once it was handed to him,

“What the hell, what’s wrong with this one?” 

“Just put it on, pretty boy.” Yamamoto said, rolling his eyes, but it not being visible from under the mask. “How did y’all get riot gear anyway?” Bokuto said, adjusting his, Lev rubbed the back of his neck, 

“...we might’ve taken them from...dead soldiers”

“Oh my god.” Tsukishima said, but Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist that was going up to take the mask off. 

They all got outside, and followed both Lev and Yamamoto deeper into the alley. Akaashi tried out his location on his phone but there wasn’t any signal, might be the result of that... _explosion,_ but he’d remember to bring up the existence of the video after everything dies down. 

“Is it just you and Yamamoto, Lev?” Bokuto asked, and Lev shook his head,

“Nope! On the night of the whole... _thing,_ me and Yamamoto just so happened to be in the city with the others, K-kuroo and Kenma were actually with us, but…” 

“They were? Wowza!” Bokuto said. Yamaguchi put his hands in his pockets,

“...Sorry if this sounds morbid...but did you guys…?” 

“7 counting Kenma and Kuroo-san. Don’t bring it up again, please.” Yamamoto said, still facing the other way. Akaashi sucked air through his teeth,

“Sorry, Ya-” 

“I-it’s fine!” Lev said, he got close to him, “ _Don’t try to rub it in. Please, Akaashi-senpai?”_

 _“My bad, it’s just that…”_ Akaashi bit his tongue,

“Nevermind.” 

Bokuto got much closer to him,

“Hey, you okay?” 

Akaashi gave him a look, and Bokuto gave him the look right back. Yamamoto knocked on the garage door at the very end of the Alleyway, and it opened. Yaku peered out, and his eyes went wide.

“...H-huh?”

  
  
  
  


_…_

“So that’s what happened…” Yaku said, getting water from the cooler in the back of the garage the three boys had been living in since the outbreak. Lev explained that they never planned to stay in it, but found it on short notice after the explosion. That explosion being…

“We never got a straight answer. All we know is that there are those... _Zombiekuma’s_ or something roaming about the city and killing people.” Yamamoto said, Yaku nodded,

“And those harmful chemicals in the air, the sky is turning a foggy shade of pink if you hadn’t noticed.” 

Akaashi closed his eyes, trying to move the bad thoughts to the back of his mind, but all the space left in his head were all bad thoughts. 

“ **_Despair.”_ **

Bokuto nodded,

“Yep! I called it.” 

“I think we all did, Bokuto.” Iwaizumi said, and Yamaguchi brought his knees to his chin, which made Tsukishima bounce his leg uncomfortably.

“The... **D-despair disease.** Is what we called it, we talked about it the first night we got out…” 

Akaashi leaned over, looking at the floor.

“Makes me sick just thinking about it.”  
“So that thing that made the rest of the guys kill each other...was _despair?”_

“Just think of Despair as dopamine.” Tsukishima offered.

Yaku made a noise of realization while the two other Nekoma team members stayed confused. 

“They don’t know what Dopamine is, Tsukishima. Here, think of Despair as drugs.” Akaashi said, and now Lev and Yamamoto nodded.

“So more despair, more drugs! Oh!” Lev said, Yamamoto looked at Akaashi,

“But then why’d y’all want to kill each other?” 

“Sweet jesus.” Tsukishima said, “Do you get sad when someone dies? Yes? Then you’re in despair. It’s not that difficult to process.” 

“Heyy!” Yamamoto said. 

“Also, apparently! The reason why Kenma made us eat Akaashi’s kidney was because he wanted us to have a **Taste of Despair** or something.” 

“ _WHAT?!”_ Yamamoto, Lev, and Yaku screamed.

“OKAY! YOU NEVER SAID THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” Yamamoto screamed, Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

“Show the scar!” 

“What? No.” 

Tsukishima shook his head in agitation, Yamaguchi was starting to doze off along with Iwaizumi, and Yamakuma wondered about the garage. 

“But this is old news. Shouldn’t we be talking about that backpack you found on the freeway, Akaashi-san?” Tsukishima said, and Akaashi got slapped with reality.

“Oh, right. That’s what i was forgetting.” he took out the backpack, and the phone. 

“We found this phone, it had videos on it about how...the apocalypse started?” He handed it to Yaku and he skipped through it.

“Hmm...his face seems familiar, but I can’t remember.” 

“Have you guys even _tried_ getting out of the city?” Bokuto asked, And Yamamoto shrugged, 

“Nope.” 

“What the hell.” Tsukishima said, 

“How many times will you say that today?” Yamaguchi said, rubbing his eyes. Iwaizumi crushed the water bottle, 

“That guy on the video says to get out of the city, but how can he be so sure that the explosion only infected here? Can’t it spread?” 

“My theory the pink clouds are acting as a barrier to keep the infection in this city. I may be wrong, but I’m betting on it.” Yaku handed the phone back to Akaashi, and he put it in the backpack. 

“...I’m still so confused.” Akaashi said, 

“Why did this all happen in the first place?”

“Well then we’re all in the same boat!” Bokuto said, which made everyone laugh, but Akaashi was really thinking about it…

_He tried to remember a time before all of this. When the world. Made. Sense. When he was just...a normal person. Not the one that made the decisions, since it seemed like the group of 5 kids were basically working on his call...but…_

_That thing Kiyoko said…_

_The government? Maybe the Government was doing this…he didn’t know…_

“It’s late, sorry that we don’t have a lot of sleeping bags, we weren’t expecting you guys to materialize.” Yaku said, Lev laughed. They all said goodnight and started to settle either on the couch or got up to move to a more comfortable part. Akaashi took off his coat and folded it to use as a blanket, settling on the floor since he didn’t want to wear out his welcome, but then felt Bokuto’s arm wrap around him. 

“ _Glad we found them, huh?”_ Bokuto whispered, Akaashi nodded, 

“ _Yeah. You think we’ll be able to get out of the city?”_

“ _I know so. We made it this far, plus the more bulk we got the better.”_

_“...I was thinking about what Kiyoko-San said...back in the Academy. About...the government pulling the strings. That this is all a big experiment.”_

Akaashi turned over to look at Bokuto, whose eyes closed when Akaashi touched the sides of his face. 

“ _No doubt it was an experiment. That explosion.”_ Bokuto’s eyes opened, and his hands went to Akaashi’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“ _But don’t worry too much, Akaashi. You need sleep too.”_

“ _B-but...I feel like everyone’s depending on me.”_

_“Depending on you?”_

_“Y-yeah...like I’m making the decisions. Like how it was...back in the Academy-“_

_“Akaashi. Forget about the Academy. It’s over, it brought too many bad memories.”_

_“...but-“_

_“Akaashi!”_

“Shhhhhh! Shut up!” Tsukishima whisper screamed from his spot on the couch, his eyes squinty and tired. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Bokuto whisper screamed back. Akaashi sighed, 

“Okay...I’ll stop thinking about it.”

“ _Don’t act like we’re depending on you. We’re all grown men! We can deal with ourselves. Just worry about you, right now..”_

“ _You’re right, Bokuto-San. Thanks.”_

Akaashi gave him a peck and turned back over, 

“ _Goodnight, Bokuto-San.”_

_“‘night!”_

_Worry about me…huh._ Akaashi thought, and closed his eyes, feeling Bokuto’s breath on the back of his neck. 

  
  


_Hehe….hehehehe!_

  
  


Akaashi’s eyes opened abruptly and he shot all the way up, he checked the watch on his phone, _4 am._ No going back to sleep now, it was useless. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had been having dreams like those for a while now, but if you remember correctly, not the night he cried to kenma...he’s just always had bad dreams ever since they had entered the Academy, and those dreams followed him away from it too. The dead bodies of his friends flashing through his head, but he had gotten used to death around him a long time ago, _but...this was different._

_Like...like they were still out there._

**_And by they...who?_ **

_Who_ **_was_ ** _out there?_

Akaashi just felt like...ever since they left that school... _they maybe shouldn’t have left._

_Did we finish the game? Is the game over?_

_I-it has to be. We killed Oikawa._

_But..._ **_is he dead?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_No. we saw his body._

_We saw it. So stop worrying! You’re out. You’re free. All we have to do is get out of the city._

**_Games Have Acts._ **

_...What?_

  
  
  
  
  


_…_

  
  


**_I said._ **

**_Games. Have. Acts. just because the first Boss is killed, doesn’t mean the game is over._ **

_…_

**_You’re an idiot, Keiji._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


And with that, Akaashi had fallen into a troubled sleep, he didn’t know how, or why he was thinking those things, or who that voice was...because he was oh too bleak to come up with that. It had been a while since he’s heard a voice other than his in his own head. When he was locked in his own _mental prison_ at the academy...but that voice sounded like…

  1. _CAN’T. BE. HE’S_ ** _DEAD._** _GO TO SLEEP!_



…

**You’re the biggest idiot. Having a fight with yourself?**

_I thought i was asleep, can’t you let me sleep? Just for once? Why do you enjoy watching me suffer?_

**…**

_See._

  
  


Maybe he was just torturing himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What’s up with Akaashi?” Iwaizumi asked Bokuto, who was trying to make his hair stand up, but it stayed limp and greased to the sides of his head and he shrugged.

“I dunno, he’s been acting sluggish all day. I wouldn’t bother him, though.” 

“But that’s how bigger problems form.” Yaku said, “i’m going to talk to him.” 

Yaku walked over to Akaashi, who was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over him, knees together, and staring at the flaking part of the garages floor. Not for an particular reason...it’s…

“Akaashi-kun. What’s on your mind?” 

“Huh? Nothing...i just haven’t been sleeping well, that’s it.” 

“I can see why, but…” Yaku sat next to him, looking over at the others.

“Not that i’m assuming, but...you seem to look in better...well, state of **mind** then say…” 

“Yamaguchi? Well, then that just proves he’s much stronger than i am then, huh?” 

Yaku gave him a laugh, which Akaashi didn’t deserve, Yaku kept his eyes on Yamaguchi.  
“...Sugawara-kun really did that, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi said, still staring at the floor, using his foot to try and tear the piece off. Yaku sighed,

“Poor guy. He must be scarred for life.” 

“I think we all are.”

“Well duh.” 

Akaashi thought Yaku was waiting for him to laugh, so when he looked at him he had a rather crooked expression on his face. 

“Yaku-san.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you have bad dreams about the apocalypse?” 

Yaku tapped his chin,

“Not that i can say, but, in the abstract...i think i’ve just had really angsty thoughts about what could happen if the outbreak goes _worldwide.”_

“That makes sense.” 

_Yaku-san is much smarter than me._

**_No kidding._ **

_Shut up._

“What’s wrong, Akaashi-kun? You look, uh...sick.” 

“Don’t worry, i’m alright. Just got into deep thought for a moment.” 

“Yeah. you like...zoned out so far your eyes were going like this.” Yaku looked up to the ceiling, which made Akaashi kind of gag in his mouth.

**_Ew! You do that?!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_It’s your own fault, who even are you?_

“You did it again.” 

“I’M SORRY!”

He blurted it out, which made everyone face him. Bokuto’s eyebrows knitted,

“What?” 

“S-sorry.” Akaashi looked down, and Tsukishima put his hands behind his back.

“Did you like...get bit or something? Sounded kinda panicky.” 

Yamakuma ran over to his aid,

“ _Beep! Beep! Want water?”_

“Eh..” 

“NOPE! I’m the Akaashi Protection Squad President! I got this!” Bokuto grabbed both of Akaashi arms and swung him up, he then grabbed two masked and practically broke the garage door off it’s hinges, letting in the light from inside.  
“Bokuto-san!” Lev said, “Don’t go out there-!”

“Don’t worry about us!” Bokuto handed Akaashi a mask, who was still processing all that was happening, Bokuto put on his own.

“If we meet up with any Monokuma’s i’ll make sure to show em where my fists fit!” He smiled and shut the door, and Tsukishima smirked.

“Gross. But probably the best thing Bokuto-sans said all week.” 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi elbowed him.

  
  
  


“Okay, Akaashi! Why is it the moment i tell you to take it easy, is the moment you start bugging out again? Was it my fault?” 

“No! **My life doesn’t revolve around you, Bokuto-san.** ”

“Huh?!” 

“What? I didn’t-!” 

Bokuto put his hands on the back of his own head, exhaling,

“I see. I’m frustrating you.” 

“No, you’re not! I’m just...well, i don’t know what’s wrong with me. And-” Akaashi tried to make the words of his emotions out, but all that tumbled out were the wrong ones, but he knew Bokuto wouldn’t understand. 

“I-i’m sorry, Bokuto-san.” 

“Sorry? Why?” 

Akaashi couldn’t breathe with the mask on, and he took it off,

“Akaashi!” Bokuto began,

“We survived a whole day and a night without them on. It’s whatever.” 

Bokuto hesitated, but took his off too, his hair poofing. It made Akaashi smile the smallest bit.  
“You should have your hair down more often, Bokuto-san.” 

“Really? I think it looks-” Bokuto stopped, then squinted. “You’re going off topic! What’s wrong? Is it about leaving the academy? Because it was the right decision! Because all that was there was pain and misery! And **Despair** for christs sake! Do you wanna go back there?” 

“I never said.-” 

“Well it seems like you do-!”

“I said i didn’t, Bokuto-san!”

“Then WHY do you keep thinking about it?!-”  
“- **_BECAUSE THE GAMES NOT FUCKING OVER!!”_ **

...It was _loud._ An Adrenaline-laced scream, Bokuto stepped back as Akaashi leaned forward, breathing rapidly. He kept screaming,

“ **_DID YOU HEAR THAT, BOKUTO-SAN? DID YOU??!”_ **he shook Bokuto by the collar, and Bokuto’s expression died. 

“Yeah, akaashi.” 

“ **_C-CAN YOU!?”_ **Akaashi felt his tears stream down his face, still not getting a hold of reality. 

“I can hear you…” Bokuto Was able to grab Akaashi’s wrists as he tried to hit him, overpowering him in an instant. Akaashi was sobbing and screaming, not caring about the attention he could bring. He didn’t care,

_Let the Zombiekuma’s come._

“Akaashi-” 

**_“I KNOW HE’S STILL OUT THERE! HE’S INSIDE MY HEAD! TAUNTING ME! TELLING ME THAT WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! NO MATTER HOW FAST WE RUN, OR HOW MANY MONOKUMA’S WE DESTROY!”_ **Akaashi banged his fists but Bokuto was stronger.

“ **_AND THAT HE’LL MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS GONE...AND-”_ **

“Akaashi.” 

“ **_YOU HAVE…”_ **Akaashi felt Bokuto arms drop him, and it made him open his eyes, looking at the pained expression in Bokuto’s eyes, made him lose the fight in his own. 

“...I’m...I’m sorry! I just…”

“Just come here.” Bokuto put his arms around him now, pulling him close, Akaashi shook his head,

“Stop hugging me.” 

“Stop thinking.” 

“I said!-” 

Akaashi saw a pinkish hue in his line of vision, and his senses came back to him, which Made Bokuto grab the sides of his face. 

“Akaashi, snap out of it!” 

It made Akaashi sick. He looked back down... _Whatever i just did. I didn’t mean to._

_I didn’t mean it._

“...Bokuto-san…” 

“Stop thinking, now. Please…” Bokuto whispered. “You’re stronger.” 

“Mmmh..” The last ember of fight crackled, but later died as the waters of Akaashi’s remorse came rushing in. 

“I must look like a joke to you, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi expected for a reply, but Bokuto was silent. Which made Akaashi look up at him, they had slid onto the floor, and it was quiet, even for a apocalyptic setting.

A better term for today was... _dead._

“It’s just...i-i can’t let go. I can’t! _I_ can’t act like it’s alright! That i can just move on and pretend it didn’t happen-!”

“Akaashi! We! Never! Said! To act like it didn’t happen! Okay? Stop acting like we’re not going to talk to you!” Bokuto sounded different. “Don’t act like you’re supposed to go through it alone! Because we’re in this together!” He had his head in his hands. “I don’t know what’s happening with you, Akaashi. But all i know is that you feel like you’re having to go through it alone. LIKE YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO BATTLE YOUR INNER DEMONS. _BUT YOU DON’T! SO NOW, PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU FEEL SO WATCHED?”_ Bokuto was crying hot tears, the water falling onto the concrete almost as scorching as the words that sprang from his tongue. Akaashi looked at him in the eyes, resisting the urge to either run, or hit him. And…

_He never wanted to hit him. But he felt like the hit would be justified._

_…_

_But Bokuto has all the right to_ **_hit me._ **

“Bokuto-san! It’s just that...that i-” 

Akaashi reeled back, feeling like Bokuto was going to retort back something, but he just looked at him, with his ember eyes wallowing in the sea of his salty tears. Waiting for Akaashi. Waiting.

  
  


…

_That day. When the world felt so mixed up, and the only thing left perfect and unscathed was Bokuto-san...Akaashi found out._

**_Bokuto wasn’t perfect. Not anymore at least. He would cry. He could scream, but only for your sake, though. He called you out on your Bullshit, Akaashi._ **

  
  


“I felt like...like the killing game didn’t end. Like...we were still risking, and hiding! And trying to escape! From those-” 

“We are trying to escape Akaashi! We are! Just not from Monokuma! Like we’re, like rats running around a locked cage, But there are no locks here, i promise.” Bokuto was saying powerful words right then and there, holding Akaashi’s cold and clammy hands in his inviting, and warm ones. That it just made Akaashi’s eyes run...oh so damp. 

“We’ll get out of the town. And we’ll go home...and-”  
“It’s not that simple. I know it.” Akaashi looked away, Bokuto groaned,

“Don’t focus on that! Just focus on-” 

“What? _Hope?”_ Akaashi laughed, which he shouldn’t have. It was a nasty laugh, “Look around, Bokuto-san. Do you see any hope here?!” 

Bokuto doesn’t have a rebuttal here, and he just looked down, dropping Akaashi’s hands. He then looked up, not at the two heavy building walls that formed this dead, barren, alleyway, but passed that and up at the sky. The once, clear, beautiful sky. No tears flew from his cheeks, but Akaashi could still hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.  
“Akaashi...Whatever is going on in your head...It’s plaguing you. Has it been happening for awhile?” Bokuto didn’t look at him, but Akaashi knew he could sense his reaction. “I’ve felt it too, like...like an extra voice that does not that belong to me.” 

Akaashi let out a breath that sounded like he got punched in the stomach, and gagged, Bokuto still didn’t hold him. 

_I deserve this. I pushed him._

**_But i need you to hold me, Bokuto-san. I am weak. Stop punishing me._ **

“I had to shut up about it too, so don’t feel like you’re going through it alone. It disappears after a while...i promise.” 

**_Could you hold me already._ **

“It’s just...i wanted to give you something to believe in, Akaashi. Not tear you down even worse than before. Or...this is just how you always been. Suffering in the silence of your own mental torture…” 

These words...seemed borrowed, coming from Bokuto’s mouth, because...Bokuto wasn’t like this.

He was the…

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

…

Maybe...this was it. The time...Bokuto changes.

Changes like how everyone did….

_After the explosion._

_After the world flipped._

_After Everything._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**...First. They break you down.**

**They break down every last aspect of what you formally were.**

**Until you’re nothing but a trembling husk, reeking with** **_Despair._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so anyway. can you tell that i wrote these one a few separate days? a little bit of the Bokuto Akaashi exchange is kind of prompted from my woes, but it's unimportant.  
> I also wanted to make sense of Akaashi's thoughts on Bokuto.
> 
> Bokuto is one of the only things Akaashi can look at for comfort. right now, Bokuto is Akaashi's hope. he's his holy grail. that's why he refers to him as "perfect."  
> someone positive like that in a setting such as this one is outlandish, but this Chapter proves that Bokuto is far from perfect.  
> he's hurting too, but he doesn't let it consume him. unlike Akaashi. Who is so plagued and Traumatized by the effects of the killing game its effecting the way he's preforming to get out for good.  
> ...and i don't blame him. I'm so sorry, i've realized my mistake.  
> i've broken Akaashi down so hard, to a point where he's losing contact with reality. which is what i did to literally any other character all except nekoma or maybe even the other 4.  
> but this is way different.  
> Akaashi is the protagonist. we're seeing the HDR world through his eyes.  
> ...  
> do you see how that's going to have a major effect on all of this? but just like Kenma's exchange with him from HDR1 (not going to look for the specific chapter, because, no.) and this one, will give him a reality check.  
> Akaashi is strong, but how much can a teenager take?  
> i'm trying to make it air apparent that These are still teenagers. not flesh and blood, but still kids.  
> How much, can He take?  
> Just. i dunno. i just wanted to clear that up. goodnight. i love you guys. i'm okay i swear lol . i love you i love you <3 stay safe. don't push past your limits is all i gotta say.


	4. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NOES PRETTY BOI IS LOST AHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the bottom notes u villain  
> This was longer, but I wanted to build up some suspense!!! ;)))

Iwaizumi looked over at the garage door, hearing the screaming, and tried not to believe it was actually coming from Akaashi. 

_Levelheaded Akaashi._

“...And that...is what **Despair** does?” Yamamoto whispered, Yamaguchi shivered,

“That’s more than that…” 

Tsukishima closed his eyes, “The screaming...god. It reminds me of…” 

“Don’t you dare.” Yamaguchi tried to be angry, but fear filled him instead. Yaku looked from face to face,

“Maybe we should really get out of the city quickly.”

“Duh!” Lev said, flopping onto the couch. “Yamamoto-san, start up the car!” 

“Ya don’t need to tell me twice”, he got up to grab the keys, but Yaku snatched them from the back jacket pocket Yamamoto had. Yamamoto glared,

“Yaku-san- AHH!” 

_Yaku was not a force to be reckoned with._ Yamamoto now on the ground and now lacking a shin, Yaku put his hands on his hips.

“We can’t just waltz out of here! Those Zombiekuma’s can overpower us in an instant.” Yaku took out a pen of paper, and put the keys in his back pocket, so Yamamoto couldn’t grab them without being a perv. 

“Here, lets just say this is us.” Yaku drew a circle with wheels, being a car, Tsukishima chuckled,

“Love those art skills, picasso.” 

“Shut it, Glasses, before i rip you another hole.” 

“Oh, okay!” Lev said, trying to silence Yaku before he started a flame war. Yaku drew a spiral on the whole paper.

“These are the Zombiekumas. How are we going to overpower them?” 

Tsukishima took a pen,

“The other night, Iwaizumi-san and Bokuto-san stayed watch for Zombie-kuma’s. You may believe They are most active in the night…”

“But we got more action during the day more than at night.” 

“ _But it might actually depend on the location!”_

They turned to Yamakuma, whose right red eye glowed and a tiny projection leapt out, showing a map.

“ _When we were out over still at the Academy, there was bound to be a lot of Zombie-kuma’s yeah? But maybe the Highway was much more less populated than over where the other 3 boys are staying. Maybe if we work our way back to the highway where it’s less populated, we may have a chance of escaping much more smoothly than the way we would from here! It may be wrong but…”_

Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention, he was starting to worry what was happening outside. By the way Akaashi was screaming, he might’ve already ripped Bokuto to pieces. An angry akaashi is something they’ve seen before...but this was different. Not too long after he thought this, the door opened, and Bokuto crawled under it, he looked angry, putting the mask back on the table. Akaashi didn’t come back in.

“Where’s Akaashi? And why didn’t you put your mask on-” Yamamoto started, but Bokuto shook his head.

“We were expose to **Despair** every second of the day back at that Academy, why bother.”

They fell silent, and Bokuto shrugged, making a weird laughing noise.

“Just...we had a little scuffle. He just...isn’t feeling well.” 

“About what?” Yamaguchi asked, but Bokuto shook his head, 

“Nothing, _nothing…”_ Bokuto sat down with them, 

“What are you guys talking about.” 

“Where’s Akaashi first.” Yaku said, Bokuto shook his head,

“He...ran away.” 

“Ran away?! Bokuto-san! He could get hurt! He doesn’t have a weapon-”  
“You’d be surprised.” 

They stayed demour, Bokuto wiping his face with his hands. 

_A inhale._

“What did you two fight about?”

Bokuto looked up, not expecting to hear Tsukishima’s voice. 

“...Tsukki?”

“What? I’m just asking.” Tsukishima said, Bokuto shrugged, 

“...he said something about hearing voices. _Hearing voices telling him that the_ **_game isn’t over.”_ **

Iwaizumi flinched, Yamaguchi felt the air get caught in his throat. Lev’s eye twitched,

“ _Killing game..._ right?”

“He has to be just paranoid! I mean... _ha-ha!_ You guys already said you ended it by killing that bear and Oikawa?” Yaku laughed, which was weirdly out of character for him. 

“Yaku-San, why are you laughing?”

“B-because! I’m having trouble believing someone like Akaashi would just leave at the drop of a hat.” 

“It’s not weird anymore.” 

They turned to Iwaizumi,

“The game has changed him, sometimes he’s normal, but there’s no doubt he’s _completely normal.”_

“It’s true.” Bokuto said, “I should’ve seen the signs he was not feeling well, I feel like such a loser.” 

They all expected Bokuto to be moping, but he just sniffled and kept his composure. 

“So...are we still escaping?” Yamamoto asked, but Yaku shook his head,

“We need to wait for Akaashi to come back.” 

They mellowed in that, and looked at each other uncomfortably. 

_Hopefully Akaashi wasn’t dying out there._

  
  


**BAM!** **_BAM BAM!_ **

_You’d probably guess Akaashi was using a gun._

_But no._

_His hand, there necks._

  
  


_But it wasn’t like his manner was making the Zombie-Kumas keep coming, it actually got to a point where Akaashi was chasing them to kill them._

_He needed to let off this steam, but this just wouldn’t solve anything._

_Bokuto-San must hate me now._

Akaashi sat down on the cold, hard, street, looking around, trying to make sense of the place he was in. _This sucks._ He was surrounded by the parts of the Zombie-Kuma’s he destroyed were scattered across it, and he was dripping in Monokuma blood. 

He watched as Zombie-kuma’s wreaked havoc on the town, but none of them cared for him.

**_Not even Monokuma’s like you, Akaashi._ **

**_You’re better off-_ **

“SHUT THE _FUCK UP!”_ Akaashi screamed, grabbing the sides of his head. he tried to silence his mind, but he had to stay aware of his surroundings.

...not that he cared anymore. 

It almost looked like the Zombie-kumas started to take pity to him, looking at him with there insane smiles. He knew they were taunting him. Akaashi layed down on his back, not caring about the Monokuma blood coating his body, and breathed in and out heavily. the sun almost looked like it was starting to Peter out of the clouds, but Akaashi didn’t care for it anymore. A fucking... _flying monokuma_ or whatever can swoop down and eat him for all he cared. He wanted to rest. 

The sky started to fade into a nasty shade of matte black as he closed his eyes, he let it envelope him nonetheless. He opened his eyes, now in this dream like state, to a endless ocean of black, murky water. Lukewarm and foggy, but somehow, he could breathe. He couldn’t see anything around him except for his own body. Whilst looking around, he noticed a silhouette ahead of him, someone breathing. So, he started to swim towards it. 

**_Akaashi._ **

_…_

**_Akaashi. Stop swimming over there. I’m warning you._ **

_Stop talking to me. Who are you?_

**_Who do you think._ **

_Whatever._

Even as The voice started to scream his name, and the silhouette started to disappear, Akaashi still swam towards it. It even felt like the water was catching a current and picking him up with it. It was bizarre. 

_Huh._

Even if the silhouette would disappear, The current still proceeded, and Akaashi still swam. He swam with all he was worth...even if it would grow out of sight, and soon enough, it drowned out the screaming voices inside his head. 

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m getting tired of waiting! W-what if he’s dead? _Oh god, what if he’s_ **_dead?!”_ **Bokuto moped, he was laying on the couch, taking up as much space as he could. 

“Akaashi-san can’t die.” Yamaguchi said in his small voice, Yamakuma beeping in his lap. 

_“Poor Akaashi-sama!”_ Yamakuma squeaked.

Tsukishima poured himself another glass of water, chugging it down.

“Yeah, uh, i think this is the part where we look for Akaashi-san.” 

Yaku groaned,

“Guys-” 

“YAKU-SAN! AKAASHI-SAN COULD BE _DEAD! IT’S TOTALLY NECESSARY!”_ Lev screamed, grabbing the keys from his back pocket anyway, Yaku was about to hit him but he was quick, starting to head for the garage door.

“SCATTER, MEN. _SCATTER!”_ Yamamoto cried, and they all ran, Yaku yelling in protest, but still getting in the car after them.

“Does he have his phone?” Iwaizumi asked, Bokuto nodded.

“Remember when Kuroo and i thought it would be funny if we got that _SearchMe_ app and make a group circle last semester?” aiming the question at Tsukishima,

“Uh...Kinda.” he answered,

“Well i hope he has location services on, because if he doesn’t we’re basically _fucked.”_

“Did you atleast see which direction he ran in?” Yaku asked, Bokuto pointed right, and Yamamoto fired up the car and off they went. Iwaizumi and Yaku leaned over to see Bokuto’s phone screen.

“Ah, it has to update.” 

“What the hell, Bokuto.” Iwaizumi said, annoyed. 

“I’m sure my cellular data is gonna cover it! I don’t got a cheap-o phone.” Bokuto said in almost a western manner, which made Yaku cringe. Suddenly, the van hit a halt, and they all jolted forward,

“What the hell, Ya-?!” Yaku began, but stopped when he realized Monokuma’s were crawling all over the van. The Door locked in an instant, but the sounds were overridden by the snarls and the sounds of glass being shredded by there long claws. Yamamoto gritted his teeth,

“ _Hope you guys are ready for some_ **_Tokyo Drift shit.”_ **

Lev’s fright ceased and he glowed,

“DEATH RIDEEE!!”

“What the?” Tsukishima said, Lev bounced in his seat, taking out his own phone.

“This has happened many times with me and Yamamoto-san~ it’s scary now, but they can’t hurt you as long as-” 

_Crash!_

A Monokuma busted in, but Lev punched it with little to no hesitation, and kept talking, rolling up the window, adding the protective sheet of screen,

“It sets the mood, really!” 

They all went silent as Yamamoto checked the status of his hair, and put on...wait for it... _aviator sunglasses, and smirked._ Lev pressed the ‘play’ button on his phone.

…

….

_Let’s ride._

_“LET’S RIDE!”_ Lev screamed with the song, and soon Yamamoto did to, revving the engine. Yaku hid his face, as Bokuto starting singing along, even if the song was in english. ‘Vroom Vroom’ by Charli XCX intensified in the background! as soon as that beat dropped...

 _Yamamoto ended_ **_all of those Monokuma’s careers._ **

_He did donuts like there was tomorrow, squashing the bears under the tires, turning the windshield wipers on and full power to stop the rapid increase of Monokuma blood collecting on the rear and front mirrors. Tsukishima ducked his head down, Iwaizumi grabbed the handle for support as to not roll over, and Yaku was just…_

_Just…_

**_Disappointed that this method was effective?_ **

  
  
  
  
  


By the time the dust cleared and they were able to get back on track, Bokuto was able to get the app uploaded and got into it. Making everyone scoot closer to him,

“So, tell me again what this app is for?” Yaku asked, Bokuto pointed at the screen,

“Usually, parents put this on kids phones to make sure they’re staying out of trouble, or so they know where the are. But I thought It’d be cool if we made one, just for fun.” The app ran and you could see everyones icons. There were about 4 people on active on it, _and that._

_That was the scary part._

“Uh...Bokuto-san? I-isn’t…”

Tsukishima literally gasped and snatched the phone, way before Bokuto noticed it too. 

“What? _What is it?!”_ Bokuto demanded, looking at Tsukishima’s face that was literally turning purple.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Recent Logs:**

_BROKUTO!!!: Driving Westbound near Ueno-Tokyo Line_

_Tsukishima: Driving Westbound near Ueno-Tokyo Line_

_Akakakakakakaashi: near Chiyoda City._

_…_

**_BigBodyKuroo: near Chiyoda City._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this a running theme of making sense of Akaashi’s thoughts. So, when he lays on the road and has his dream about being in the water, the silhouette it’s symbolism for hope. Since Bokuto’s his hope, Just imagine the silhouette is is Bokuto. The water is the world, and the current is like everyone else. Akaashi began to refuse hope at first because the water was so murky, blinding him from the real picture. But the current kept pulling him towards it. No matter how far the silhouette disappeared, even when it was out of sight completely, you can still try to swim towards it. Does that make sense? Anyways, this was also a crackhead chapter too if you don’t mind lol I wanted to have some funnn but yeah, hopefully you’re enjoying it so far! Love you guys!


	5. Birdcage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, guess who’s back?

_`“Heheh….Heheheee…”_

Akaashi opened one of his eyes, to see a Monokuma crawling up towards him, he sat up. And brought his legs in a criss-cross fashion, looking at it. 

“You’ve got some balls. Must be hungry for what? My brains or something?” Akaashi asked it, but of course it just kept creeping up towards him. 

“Hm, i guess Monokuma was the only one who could talk.” Akaashi grabbed it quickly, and smashed it apart on his knee, it squirming. The blood covered his pants with the familiar dampness, and he decided to sit up, realizing how much blood he was laying in, the pink liquid coating him head to toe. He tried wiping most of it off, which worked on his shirt and left only a few noticeable stains, but his pants weren’t so lucky. He also noticed that breaking Monokuma’s with his hands weren’t the best option either, so now was high time for him to find a weapon, and sure enough as if god himself heard him, a street sign lay only slightly damaged over on the side of the road. Akaashi picked it up, and put it to his shoulder to see how it would feel, and it was manageable. Light enough to carry and heavy enough to do some damage. He walked down the road and on the way hit a few Monokuma’s comfortably, feeling kind of empty being alone. Starting to regret running away, he started to turn around and go back, but heard his phone buzz in his pocket. 

_Hm, i thought i turned notifications off?_ _  
_He still got out his phone, not looking up as he smashed a Monokuma under the signs front, cutting the Monokuma open. He had to squint to read the text, having to wipe off stray blood on the phones screen.

“Huh? _SearchMe?_ I didn’t even know i had this app.”

Within the app, you could make group chats with your location circle, and Bokuto just so happen to make one. Akaashi unlocked his phone, and read the texts...only then for a monokuma to jump onto his back. It biting into his shoulder. 

_Of course._

_Of course he had to_ **_scream._ **

It was almost ear shattering, it legit made the Monokumas nearby cover there _ears._ He threw the monokuma that jumped onto him onto the ground, and beat it was the sign over and over. _Way more than he needed to._ once it was well dead, and to a point you couldn’t even tell it was a monokuma, he clutched his shoulder, the bite wasn’t deep, it just surprised him when the Monokuma snuck up on him. It did hurt though. He looked around, and sure enough he made quite the commotion, a mob surrounded him, and he glared. 

“Aw, give me a break.” He muttered, and lifted his weapon.

**_BAM! SCREEEE!_ **

Akaashi was alarmed, a guy in a mask (he thought it was a policemen, so he dropped his weapon.) And flames erupted from the gun the man was holding. Akaashi covered his eyes, but felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him into the mans chest. 

_He opened his eyes, and saw the guys eyes._

_Eyes he_ **_remembered._ **

“W-wha..?!” Akaashi said, but the guy wasn’t listening. The smoke filled the air along with the screeches of Monokumas, and Akaashi’s mind ran blank. 

  
  


... _Kuroo-San?_

“C’mon, we gotta run!” the guy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, that was when his hood fell off, showing his unruly black hair.

“S-slow down, K-k..” Akaashi called as they ran farther and farther. Akaashi ran backwards, using his sign like a bat to launch the Monokuma’s chasing them several yards away. Without saying a word to each other, they fought off the rest of them, as they found themselves practically cornered at the end of the highway, both not realizing they ran up the road and were now standing several stories up. The guy held the last remaining of the lighter fluid in his hand. Akaashi looked behind him, noticing that a water mill has toppled over down below from a nearby plant and created a small flood from it, to the ground below, stopping at the tunnel where the subway was supposed to run from. He saw the guys shifty eyes move in directions, and then he looked at him,

“ _Can i see that sign?”_ He said, still muffled by his mask. Akaashi nodded, handing it to him as the Monokuma’s closed in closer.

“ _On three, we jump.”_

“What?” 

“ _Just do it, ‘Kaashi.”_ he looked at him, “ _You’re Akaashi, right…?”_

Akaashi nodded, and he could see **Kuroo’s cheeks break into a smile.**

Kuroo lit the sign on fire, throwing it at the Monokuma’s, they all screamed, as he threw the remainder of the fluid onto them, causing the Monokuma’s to evidently explode, more pink fiery clouds filled the sky as the two boys jumped off, falling into the water. 

Akaashi believed he died, but, 

_Akaashi gasped for air,_

“Haah! K-Kuroo-san!” Akaashi called, he almost felt like he was in an ocean, but he could stand in the water, his feet hurt from the impact but he could still float. He was slightly dizzy and he sank to his knees, looking up at the smoke and the pink clouds. Kuroo popped up, spitting out water,

“Ewww! Poop water!” He said, and he looked at Akaashi. Akaashi looked at Kuroo.

“It...it really is you.” 

Kuroo smiled,

“Yep.” 

…

“ _Didja miss me?”_

  
  
  
  
  


“Let go!” Akaashi said, but Kuroo just kept hugging him as he pulled him out of the water.

“Oh! Akaashi! I’m so glad to see you!” he broke his hold, but then jumped.

“You’re bleeding!” 

“Most of it’s not mine.” Akaashi said listlessly, as he clutched his shoulder. They sat on the shoreline, shaking out there soggy clothes. 

“Damn, wish i had something to help you! I’m sorry-” 

“Kuroo-san! What the fuck?!” 

“Huh? What?”

“What do you mean ‘ _Huh? Whaaat?’”_ Akaashi said the last part with a deep and stupid voice. Kuroo almost laughed, Akaashi grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
“How’re you not DEAD?!” Akaashi looked at him up and down. He was frazzled, even a bit thinner than he previously was.

“W-we say your body! Your blood! You…” 

“I don’t really know either...all i remember is waking up.” 

“Waking up?” 

“I-i’ll explain everything way better if i wasn’t a shivery mess.” Kuroo wrapped his arms around himself. Akaashi nodded,

“W-where have you been all this time?” 

“Wanna see?” Kuroo said. Standing up,

“Now that i’m seeing this place, it’s not that far from here.” 

Akaashi was still unsettled, and stood away from him, making Kuroo raise an eyebrow,

“What? Is my hair weird?” 

“N-no...it’s just the fact that your here at all is weird.” 

“What do you expect? We’re in an apocalyptic setting, everything is unexpected!” Kuroo started walking, and Akaashi followed him. It was relatively quiet in this part of the town, and the sky was much more clearer, but not exactly clear. 

“so...Uh... _were you the survivor?”_

Akaashi shrugged off his jacket, squeezing it to let the water out.

“N-no, there are five of us left.” 

“ _Is Kenma one of them.”_

“Don’t say his name.” 

Kuroo took off his shirt and squeezed it, even if it was freezing, he wasn’t shivering. Only merely quaking due to the anticipation. Akaashi bit his bottom lip trying to keep the truth inside. 

“... _He’s dead, Kuroo-san._ **_He was blackened.”_ **

Kuroo covered his face,

“Good god...Why Kenma?” Kuroo called, looking up at the sky. They kept walking though, despite Kuroo’s rapid pleading. For Kuroo to receive this news, he seemed rather...idle.

“I’m sorry.” 

“D-don’t be...but this is a mere guess... _He hurt you didn’t he?”_

Akaashi jumped,

“H-how..?” 

Kuroo sighed,

“It wasn’t a guess.” 

…

**He saw.**

  
  
  
  
  


_“STOP!! STOPP!!” I yelled, but i knew it was the end of the line for me. I could feel the spiky ridges of the wall behind me pierce my back, and i prayed once more._

_To the god i couldn’t see._

_This is it._

_This is where…_

_I never expected for my life to end like this. I knew i wasn’t getting a storybook ending, i was certain i’d die quietly._

_Not screaming for my_ **_life._ **

_I always joke about death, but i never welcomed it._

_...i didn’t mean to kill him._

_I just want to get out._

_And just like that my world went numb. I felt my own skin being torn and my bones break and my…_

_Then i was_ **_awake._ **

_I woke up in an almost dream like state, i was achy and dizzy. Like i was drunk. It felt like someone pinched my neck, and i looked around. I was in a place i don’t remember. I was wearing the clothes i was_ **_originally_ ** _wearing._

_Ya know, the ones i put on myself._

_Not borrowed._

_I didn’t remember anything at first, but it just came back to me in a flash. Like i was knocked in the head with it. I threw up and cried a bit, right there. In that disgusting long grass, feeling the mud under my fingers._

_But then that’s when i noticed the building behind me._

_The dome._

_I was on the_ **_outside of the Ultimate Academy._ **

**_Looking in._ **

_I ended up walking around the perimeter, and i could see through one of the windows. I saw some of you guys._

_You all looked miserable._

_I looked up at the sky, it draining it’s color. And i took it all in. i was “Dead” apparently to you guys._

_Dead to the world. I eventually discovered that the outside of the dome was completely safe._

_So...Like a dumbass, i climbed it._

_I climbed it to the very top, and saw a birds-eye view of that whole shitshow._

_I stayed there for a long time._

_Spectating...or something like that._

_I felt like i was spying, like a pervert...but…_

**_I saw...everything._ **

_I found a broken panel, and made my way in._

_I had to stay hidden, though. Because everytime i’d try to get close if could feel that Monokuma breathe down my neck._

_He didn’t mind me being there though._

_I watched you all...all suffer. I wished i could help. I can’t recall all the nights i sat on top of that bird cage, crying my eyes out because i was_ **_Dead to everyone._ **

**_And that i could never hold Kenma again._ **

**_Or Hang out with Bo again._ **

**_Or that, or this, or that. or...Or GOD DAMMIT!_ **

  
  


**_..._ **

  
  
  
  


**_When you’re dead,_ ** **_you don’t get “again’s”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Then, that night...i just had to see what Kenma was doing._

_Because i could tell when he was off, even after all that time._

_And saw what he did to you._

_...i saw_ **_everything._ **

**_But i still can’t say i hate him._ **

**_It’s not his fault he went crazy._ **

**_It’s none of our faults._ **

**_Not our fault._ **

**_Not our fault._ **

**_Not._ **

**_Our._ **

**_Fault._ **

  
  


_But i ran, i ran as far as i could. I didn’t want to see anymore. Why waste my life...dwelling on the past?_ _  
_**_Although i would die everyday just to hear Kenma say my name one. Last. time._ **

_But i still ran. I was tired of hurting. I never heard the end of it._

_I ended up finding out about the Monokuma outbreak and had to fend for myself._

_Never saw another person. I was in my own bubble. I’m sure the other ones had ended up like me...but i didn’t and still don’t care._

_I was so...empty._

_I was still in shock from the whole thing. I was so sure i was going to die alone and all my friends were long dead._

_That my whole life was just now a broke memory._

_But i bet you’re way more screwed up than me. You’ve still got a lot to tell..._

They were now in the upstairs loft of the mini-mart Kuroo had been staying in. it had food and storage and the upstairs loft had a shower and air-conditioning which Kuroo said ‘yahoo!’ too, and Akaashi didn’t mind a shower after all that roughing and toughing. ( _A luxury he missed, but never admitted. He hated being smelly.)_

Akaashi looked at him in the eyes. His own tears forming. Even hearing Kenma’s name almost sent him, and he covered his face.

Kuroo inhaled, getting closer to him, “do you trust me?” 

“O-of course...but... _you really saw all of that?”_

“Y-yeah, and i had to try so hard not to **scream.”**

“Oh god! I-i’m sorry-!” Akaashi covered his mouth now, gagging.

“No! I’m sorry! Holy shit! Here, have more water, man.” Kuroo gave him a bottle, and Akaashi practically splashed it into his mouth. 

“I-i’m making it worse aren’t i ‘Kaashi?” 

“What? No!” 

**_Hehe...yes he is. How about you run for him too? Kuroo is the_ ** **_lowest of low._ ** **_And once you leave him. You’ll be truly alone._ **

“Y-you’re here! Do you see anyone else here to talk to me? Someone like me…” 

“What? What do you mean? God, you’re the one who actually finished a killing game. I was blabbing the whole time…” 

“Before i start though...you ran away after Kenma assaulted me, yeah?” 

Kuroo nodded, it still being an old scar. 

“S-so... _You don’t know who the mastermind was?”_

“Oh, you guys actually did that?” Kuroo took a sip of water, “Tell me who it was.”

**_Don’t you fucking dare._ **

“E-eh…” Akaashi began, feeling a tingling sensation in the back of his head. “We thought it was Kageyama, but it turned out he was...just crazy…” 

“Well, duh. I was there for at least that.” Kuroo’s eyes then widened.

“ _Was it-”_

  
  


….

  
  
  
  


“Akaashi? Akaashi your face is going blank.” Kuroo poked him, but he didn’t budge. Kuroo got worried, as Sweat started to trickle down Akaashi’s face. 

“Akaashi..?”

Akaashi was now shaking, his eyes…

“Oh my god he’s possessed. HOLY SHIT...Uh?!” Kuroo got water, and uncapped it. How do you bless water? _Well this dire right now._

“REPENT!” He threw it at him, Akaashi coughing and shaking his head. 

“Did I do it?!” Kuroo asked, and Akaashi looked at him like he was insane. 

“What do you mean? That waters cold!”

“Sorry, it’s just that...you looked sick.” 

Akaashi wipes his face,

“I feel sick too. I’ve just been feeling sick. My ears hurt so bad..”

“Your ears? How.” 

Akaashi watched the water droplets on his fingers drip down to his wrists, 

“Bokuto-San said that they go away after a while, but it’s been so long. _The voices in my head are getting so loud.”_

“Voices...voices like who’s? Your own?”

Akaashi never thought of it that way.

“Like you’re screaming at yourself? Or is it an outside voice?”

“Holy shit. I knew it.” 

“Knew what?”

Akaashi got out his phone, only to realize it got wet from jumping into the jump into the water.

“Dammit, my phone!”

“Oh god, I’m sorry Akaashi. I didn’t think of it…”

“No, don’t worry, it doesn’t matter. Phones are replaceable. You saved are tails back there.” 

Kuroo gave him that grin, 

“There are flip phones downstairs, plus they have credits and junk in there too. One of the perks.” 

Akaashi felt his lips twitch,

“I’ll be right back.” 

Kuroo laughed as he got up, and Akaashi quickly climbed down to the main floor. It was ominous how frighteningly normal it felt in there. The lights, the tiny fan moving slowly at the cash register. _Wonder if Kuroo opened it. Then again, money is useless right now._

He looked over at where the electronics were, surprised they had several kind of phones, but saw the first Motorola StraightTalk and ripped it from its packaging, sat on the floor, taking a bag of chips from the aisle over to snack on while he set it up. He’s set up one of these phones for his grandma, so he pretty much understood it. It took 20 minutes, and the screen lit up. 

“Yessss.” He whispered to himself, and went back upstairs. 

“Kuroo-San, I did it.” 

“Nice! Give me it.” He said, grabbing it from his hands. He held it up, 

“Your first photo on your Camera roll is gonna be this gorgeous face.” 

Akaashi scoffed, but took it from it, holding it at an angle so both of them in the frame.

“How about _two_ ‘gorgeous’ faces as my first photo?” 

“Excellent choice. A man of culture.” 

... _Snap!_

  
  


“Hot.” Kuroo said, and Akaashi looked it over. 

“Okay, now give me your number.”

“Wow, we’re diving right in.” Kuroo handed him his phone, and it was indeed his old one.

“Wait..Kuroo-San? Why if you had your old phone...how come you never called?”

“Because I didn’t know if y’all were dead of not.”

“Makes sense.” He typed in his number, and looked at the contact photo Kuroo had for him. 

_He looked way happier._

“...Kuroo-San, do I have to call him now or…”

“Now or never.” Kuroo responded. 

“Did I tell you about why I ran away?”

“Ooh, _Tea?”_

Akaashi scowled,

“No. It’s, well, god dammit! It sounds pathetic.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow,

“Wow, our calm and collected Akaashi is breaking to pieces? That’s new…”

“Shut up, Kuroo-San.” He stared at the ‘call’ button.

“I just...wanted to do the right thing, but it’s over now.” 

“What? You going back to Bokuto and the others? Bro, we can call them and tell them to come over here!” 

“...I already-”

“Akaashi.” Kuroo crawled to him, “Bokuto practically bends to your will, use it to your advantage.”

“No he doesn’t. The way...the way he looked at me…”

_The image ran through his head like an old film._

  
  


**_“He looked at me like he hated me.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo!!! So, this was a choice to only touch Kuroo and not cut back to Bokuto and the gang. It was originally like that but I decided on just Focusing on what Kuroo. 
> 
> But like, imagine being in Kuroo’s shoes?  
> Watching all his friends suffer after his own?  
> You’re also probably asking ‘why didn’t Kuroo just leave’  
> Because those are his friends, stupid idiot.  
> He wanted to stay with them even if he couldn’t talk to them. He had a choice.  
> He’s just loyal like that, ya kno?  
> Anywho! I’m sorry that this chapter only had Kuroo and Akaashi bc it would be way too long if I added the Bokuto and da gang parts. Thanks for readingggg.


	6. Can you Hear that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mewoooowoowowoowowowo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so AS you can see!!! this was the chapter that i split in two parts. it was this one and the last 2. imagine reading all of that in one go? lolololol. read end notes too~

“Dammit!” Bokuto exclaimed, as he refreshed the page. 

“What? I need an address!” Yamamoto said from the drivers spot. 

“He went offline!” 

“Well, great... _Chiyoda_ right? I can just go there and we can work our way.” 

“Wow! Yamamoto being smart for once!” Lev exclaimed.

“YOU’RE ONE TO TALK, DUMBASS!” Yamamoto sped up, driving over 4 monokuma’s whilst screaming. 

“Guys, are we just gonna brush over the fact that KUROO-SAN COULD STILL BE ALIVE?” Tsukishima was asking the real questions, Yamaguchi shrugged,

“It really could be a glitch in the system..” 

“But i’ll be really happy if Kuroo-san is alive!” Lev said, Tsukishima wrinkled his nose,

“He’s still a murderer.” 

“So what! It was because of the killing game!” 

“Guys. we’re here.” Yaku said, Bokuto took off his seatbelt, flying out of his seat and now stood in the road, already feeling out of place. 

“C’mon! Who’s coming with?” 

“Not me.” Tsukishima said, but Yaku got out,

“Yamamoto?” Yaku asked, but he shook his head,

“No, not losing the car.” 

Lev stayed in his spot too,

“I’m defending the fort!” 

Yaku looked back, and Iwaizumi was dozing off, Yamaguchi was messing with Tsukishima’s hair, and Yamakuma was…

_??somewhere._

“Okay!” Bokuto started running, Yaku grabbing his shirt,

“You don’t even know where he is!” 

“I can sense him!!!” Bokuto protested. And he looked around, only for his jaw to drop.

_The smell of fire filled the air, and smoke was being emitted from…_

“N-no.” Bokuto clenched his fist, running in the direction of the smoke.

On the way, he stopped in his tracks. 

_Fire marks coated the road, along with blood._

**_Tons of blood._ **

“Who could’ve…?” Yaku said, 

“ _He’s been here.”_

“Akaashi couldn’t have-”  
“ _You don’t know what Akaashi Is capable of.”_

Bokuto pointed at the fire that still erupted from the end of the highway, and of the actual massacre like damage it caused,

“ _But i do.”_

“T-that’s crazy. How could he source lighter fluid?” 

“And it is...w-way too big for Akaashi to by himself.”

“Exactly! How..” 

Bokuto gasped,

“You’ll think it’s dumb, i bet. But...what if.” 

He held up his phone, showing the app.

_What if he wasn’t alone._

  
  
  
  


“Bokuto could never hurt you! How could someone hate Akaashi? Y-you’re fuckin’ Akaashi!” 

Akaashi laid on the floor as Kuroo palms pressed on his shoulder blades. Kuroo practically ordered him to lay down and get a massage, and _i_ quote;

 _AkaAsHiiii~ you look so tense! Let_ **_Papi Tetsu_ ** _ease those muscles, baby boyyyy.~_

_You sound like an old Perv._

“I-it’s complicated, we had a fight.”

“So? Kenma and I had tons of fights! Yet...well-”  
“Yeah, yeah,”

“Relax your back.” Kuroo said, and Akaashi rolled his eyes, 

“But i don’t feel ready to go, ba-” Akaashi closed his right eye, “T-that...that-”

“You should say, _OOooOH, Tetsu-senpai! Press harder!~”_

“Shut up, Ku-..” Akaashi closed his eyes now, covering his mouth as Kuroo used his knuckles. 

“Am i really doing you good? That’s new.” 

“S-shut it-” 

“Wow, you have _a lot of knots_ in your neck. Want me to _crack ‘em?”_ _  
_ “You’re gonna actually snap my neck.” 

“Fine...guess i’ll just-”  
“ _Mmph.”_ Akaashi said, which made Kuroo hoot and laugh,

“ _Oh! Tet-”_ _  
_ “GET OFF! F-FOR REAL!” Akaashi said, but Kuroo kept moaning like a chick and kept at it. Akaashi elbowed him, laughing along with him. 

“K-kuroo-san! Oh _god.”_

“ _Say it again, Keiji-channn!”_ Kuroo said, and Akaashi snorted. This went on for another minute before the door swung open, 

“ _GET OFF OF AKAASHI-SAMA, Y-YOU…”_

Kuroo and Akaashi instantly stopped laughing as Kuroo was pushed hastily off of Akaashi, 

“ _YOU_ **_FILTHY PERVERT_ ** _!!”_ Yamakuma punched him repeatedly with his tiny cloth bear hands. 

“Aawww! It’s the Yamaguchi-bear! He almost sounds like Freckles, huh?” Kuroo said, picking him up as he kept punching. Akaashi sat up instantly,

“Yamakuma? How did you find us?” 

Yamakuma stopped his punching frenzy as he jumped onto the floor,

“ _W-Wah? Oh! While they were fighting, i started analyzing the area and realized the fire at the end of the road in Chiyoda! I also noticed the really big puddle of Monokuma blood and just jumped out of the car while they weren’t looking~”_ Yamakuma chirped, “ _I scanned that specific area for physical evidence and found some fingerprints in the blood and some fuzz from your coat! Then i retraced the footprints of the blood to your shoe! And followed them! It made things kind of easy…”_

“Wow, he can do all of that?” Kuroo asked, and Yamakuma glared at him,  
“ _I-i don’t have to tell you anything y-you, squinty eyed_ **_perv!_ ** _Yeah! I saw what you were doing! Trying to slip your-”_

“No, that’s not!” Akaashi covered Yamakuma’s mouth, but Yamakuma swiped his hand away-

“ _-Well for your info,_ **_sir!_ ** _He’s already taken by_ **_Bokuto-sama!_ ** _And he’s_ **_wayyy hotter than you! Tons!”_ **

Kuroo smiled, 

“Wouldn’t say... **tons.”**

Akaashi grabbed Yamakuma,

“Don’t mind him, he hasn’t seen the... _real you._ Only heard the stories.” 

“Yeah, i get that.” Kuroo said, “I don’t know if you’re aware...but...i’m not that bad of a guy?” 

“ _Oh please,_ **_Kuroo Tetsurou-san. Ultimate Shifty Strategist, Blackened Trial Two._ ** _I know who you are.”_ Yamakuma squinted at him, Kuroo’s eyes widened, Akaashi snickered, covering his mouth. The corner of Kuroo’s mouth rose,

“Oh yeah? Alright then.” 

Akaashi sighed, 

“B-but, Yamakuma. You didn’t tell them you knew where we were?” 

Yamakuma shook his head,

“Why not?”

Yamakuma sat on his thigh, taking a chip from the bag Akaashi also had in his lap. 

“ _No one pays attention to me in there. They totally disregarded my advice on getting out of the city! They think i’m a dumb robot...so...i thought you two would listen to me! Yama-sama talks to me...but he has Tsukki-sama. I-i have nobody.”_

Kuroo bit his lip, “Oh, yeah, didn’t your Robot Tsukki get obliterated?” 

_“You don’t know diddly SQUAT about me, you_ **_PERVERT!”_ **

“For the last _time,_ shortstack, i’m not a pervert!” 

“W-wait, You’ve been feeling alone, Yamakuma? I-i’m sorry to hear that, but...it isn’t good that we’re all split up.” Akaashi said, Yamakuma turned to him.  
“ _But you ran away from Bokuto-sama! And you seem way happier than you did then? Did they all take that reaction incorrectly?”_

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed, 

“It’s not like that...i just needed to clear my head.” 

_“Bokuto-sama also reported you’ve been hearing voices about the Killing Game still occuring. Is that reaction incorrect as well?”_

Akaashi kept his hands in his lap, because he was literally having the urge to sucker punch Yamakuma _(If not for Yamakuma’s resemblence to Yamaguchi in voice and mannerisms.)_

“I-i swear. If Kuroo’s still alive, that’s just proof that it’s still happening!” 

Kuroo looked at him, 

“How about we check?” 

“Check?” 

“You know, go back to the school and check it out.”

“ _I was about to say that!”_ Yamakuma said, climbing onto Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi looked at the phone one more time, peering at Bokuto’s contact.

…

**_He closed the phone._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s try calling his phone?” Lev said as Bokuto and Yaku got back to the car. 

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked, as he looked in the trunk.

“Where’s Yamakuma?!” Yamaguchi said frantically. Lev sighed,

“Maybe he ran away to look for Akaashi?” 

Yamaguchi hyperventilated, Tsukishima clicked his tongue,

“We’ll find your dumb bear, but top priority is Akaashi.”

Yamaguchi nodded,

“T-top priority.”

Yamamoto took his hands off the steering wheel, 

“This is so stupid. Why the hell did he even run away? We should just worry about getting out of the city, and-”  
“No. _He’s...he’s with Kuroo.”_ _  
_ They all turned to Bokuto, who was looking at the location.

_Akaashi’s icon and Kuroo’s icon were right next to each other._

“Call him Bokuto-san!”  
“But his icon is busted. It just moves, and he phone goes straight to voicemail.”  
“Call Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima offered. Bokuto bit his lip,

“Won’t hurt to try, Yamamoto, i’ll send ya the address!”

“‘Kay.” Yamamoto muttered. Popping an orange slice in his mouth, Yaku rubbed his temples,

“I just hope he’s not dead.”

“Same here, Yaku-san!” Lev said, and Yamamoto started up the car as he got the notification. The drive from here to there was honestly leisurely.

_A little...too leisurely._

“Wow, what _is this place?”_ Yamamoto said, seeing the dome from the road. Tsukishima launched up,

“Turn around.”  
“What? Why?! They’re in there!” Lev, “What even is that place? Epcot?! Disney World?” 

“Anti-Disney World, that’s for sure. It’s probably swarmed with Monokuma’s.”

“... _If he’s in there…”_ Bokuto said.

“Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima warned. But Bokuto shot up, putting his hand on the door handle.

“Let’s-”  
**_SPLASH!!_ ** **_  
_ ** _...Monokuma blood._ **_Thrown in every direction at the van. They never even saw anyone start coming up?!_ ** **_  
_ **“What the hell?!” Yamamoto revved the engine...but it wouldn’t start.

“Little bastards cut the fucking wire!” 

Yaku pressed the wind shield wipers, but the blood started... _to harden?!_

“What the fuck?!” Yaku said, Lev got out the rifle.

“This is getting serious!” 

“Yamaguchi, duck down.” Tsukishima said, and Yamaguchi did so, Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes,

“What..? what’s happening…” 

_“RAAAAAAHAAAHAAHAAAA!”_

They all went deathly silent, and almost instantly, someone cracked a whole in the back view window...and they all turned around. 

The whole was small, but big enough for them to see…

 _One blue eye. You could see his sweaty, greasy bang plastered to his cheek. There was also tons of blood smeared on the area of his face they_ **_could_ ** _see._

“...”  
“...”

The eye disappeared, and they all could only see a bit of the outside.

_Probably the last time they’d ever see the outside._

_Ever._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Woooh!” Kuroo said, putting the lighter fluid in his bag. Akaashi dropped the sign, shaking out his arms. They had completely _obliterated_ the swarm that was outside the Academy, and were both kind of exhausted. They planned to go the other day, but took that time to catch up from lost time...along with Yamakuma. Which was actually quite...interesting.  
“Where are you, Yamakuma?” Akaashi said, and Yamakuma poked his head out from his bag,

“ _In here!”_

Kuroo unlocked the door, _well, if smashing the glass panel and sticking your hand through the hole counts as unlocking,_ and they stepped in. both getting shivery slap of nostalgia struck in there hearts and minds. 

“Ugh, fuck this hellhole, it’s like going back to school after summer break. _Amirite ‘Kaashi bo baashiiiiiieee_?!” Kuroo said, Akaashi glared at him, and Kuroo sighed,

“Just tryna light the mood, damn.” 

They walked through the hallways, both staying relatively close to one another, because they were at risk of running into Monokuma’s. Akaashi checked the dormitory, of course vacant, getting hit with memories.

**_Remember when Bokuto-_ **

_No._

**_Remember when Ke-_ **

_No._

  
  


Akaashi realized the voices were way stronger in here, and plugged his ears. Kuroo materialized next to him.

“Well, we looked everywhere.”

“ _Not everywhere! We are forgetting the sewer system.”_

“Oh yeah, let’s go.” Akaashi said, Kuroo wrinkled his nose,

“Really? That place is probably crawling with Monokumas.”  
“ _Doesn’t hurt to check!”_ _  
_ The trio made there way down to the gymnasium, only to hear a faint laugh come from the trial room. Kuroo gulped, Akaashi broke into a sweat.

“ _M-mono-”_

“Don’t worry about it.” Kuroo said, “We’re in and out of here.”  
“No. this is important.” Akaashi said, walking over to the door. He closed his eyes, and pushed the door open.

The trial room, _which was supposed to stay untouched like the rest of the academy…_

_The Portraits..Were all crossed out._

_All except for 4._

“ **L-Lo-lo-loOk w-Who w-who it I..is!”** Monokuma croaked with a static voice. Kuroo jumped. 

“How the hell are you still alive?!” 

“ **O-O-oh. I-i-i’ll AL-WaYs! B-b-Be he-here…mi-mi-miserab-bly.”** Monokuma said as a bloody puddle of parts. 

Kuroo grimaced,

“Why didn’t you _kill it?”_

“We tried.” Akaashi said, looking at the portraits. Yamakuma walked up to Monokuma,

“ _You have anything to say for yourself?”_

“ **I-i-i’m s-s-sur-surprised y-Y-YoU’rE sT-StiL-l i-i-iN o-On-E p-p-pi-e-Ce.”**

Yamakuma inched back, and Akaashi grabbed him,

“We’re leaving.”  
“Akaashi, we should ask-”

“ _We’re leaving.”_ Akaashi growled, Kuroo gulped again. Monokuma laughed, 

“Then can i ask you a question, Monokuma.” Kuroo turned to him, Monokuma looked at him with his broken eye,

“ _Is the killing game over?”_

Monokuma went silent, not even jittering, and almost on demand. Kuroo crouched down,

“Answer me.”  
“Kuroo-san-”  
“I know you hear me!”

“Kuroo-San…!”

“DON’T ACT BROKEN NOW, ANSWER _ME!!”_

Akaashi slapped him, 

“KUROO-SAN! WE’RE _LEAVING.”_

They started to run, 

“Why are we running?!?! I was asking a question!”

Akaashi didn’t answer, but he heard practically a thousand knocks on all the doors and windows. Yamakuma beeped,

“Do you hear that??”

“God dammit! God dammit! God dammit!!!” Kuroo said, matching Akaashi’s pace. All the doors slammed shut, making them both start to run with a purpose. 

_You!_

_Shouldn’t!_

_Have!_

_Re-turned!!_

_Cha-Cha-Cha!_

_You!_

_Shouldn’t!_

_Have!_

_Re-turned!!_

_Cha-Cha-Cha!_

The speakers sang. Or...Akaashi’s _head_ said.

“H-huh…?” 

Kuroo looked at him and slowed down with Akaashi. 

“Why are you slowly down? Are you having your…”

Akaashi fell to the floor. Kuroo looping his arms around Akaashi’s torso and dragging him along. 

“Why passing out at a time like this?! Akaashi!!!” 

Then, _2 leashes sprang_ from the ceiling, chasing both of them. 

“ _Oh_ **_FUCKS_ ** _no.”_ Kuroo said. Trying to get some water out of his bag, Yamakuma peeked his head out. 

“ _What’s happening?! What happened to Akaashi-sama?!”_

“Yamakuma, get water out of my bag!”

“ _What!? Why?!”_ Yamakuma turned around, seeing the leashes flying at them, 

“ _KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”_

“Get the water out!!” Kuroo screamed. 

“ _Fine! Fine!”_ Yamakuma scrambled to Kuroo’s bag, trying to pull the canteen out of the holder. 

“ _Mmmmph! Grrrr!!”_

“Hurry up! _Fuck!”_

“ _I almost!!!”_

Kuroo started getting struck with memories from his execution, seeing how close they were to the way out, and not being able to reach it. _But that only fueled him. He’s not going through it again._

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT ANYMORE!!!” 

Kuroo lunges at the door, throwing Akaashi and Yamakuma out first before himself, he shoved himself through the narrow door, and tumbled into Akaashi on the grass. 

_SLAM!_

The two leashes were both caught in the door, making a loud metal screeching noise that was loud enough to break Akaashi out of his trance.

Kuroo was panting, covering his face and shaking his head. 

“ _Akaashi-Sama!!”_ Yamakuma cried, patting his face. Akaashi looked at Kuroo, 

“...what happened?”

“You were right.” Was all he said, pointing at the chains. 

“ _This game was only beginning.”_

Akaashi brought his forehead to the ground. 

“I was refusing to believe it... _I shouldn’t have…”_

“What?”

“I was having... _he was..._ they **all were…”**

“You’re rambling.” 

“You don’t think i know that, you ass?” 

“ _Yeah! Buttface!”_

“Stop degrading me!” Kuroo crawled to Akaashi, “What did you see?”  
“The portraits in there...all of them were crossed out in blood...except for…” 

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong, Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

…

The speakers went silent, and Kuroo grabbed Akaashi on instinct, Akaashi still looked up at the sky. 

_We’ll...Meet again.._

That song. 

…

_Don’t Know where...don’t know when!_

  
  


Akaashi and Kuroo shivered, moving closer together, Yamakuma squeezed in between them, as the dome croaked, a garage-like layer moving like a conveyor belt starting to covered the dome, the light starting to grow dark.

_“We shouldn’t have...c-come back...K-kuroo-san…”_ Akaashi whispered, Kuroo nodded,

“ _I-i’m sorry, Akaashi.”_

_But i’ll know we’ll meet again…_

_...some...sunny…_

  
  


**_CRASH!!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Natural sunlight was completely blocked out. Akaashi was shaking his head repeatedly, Kuroo wrapped his arms tighter around him,

“ _Breathe, Akaashi.”_

Akaashi shuddered.

 _“Breathe.”_ Kuroo said again. Akaashi looked at him.

 _“We...we should’ve called Bokuto-san.”_ _  
_ _“Don’t think about it.”_

 _“_ **_I_ ** _should’ve called Bokuto-san.”_

_“Sh…”_

They both closed there eyes, not wanted to see what _exactly_ pushed opened the door, or what was walking up to them...slowly.

…

It was so _fucking_ silent you could hear a pin drop. 

Akaashi opened his eyes, looking up.

…

  
  


_The guy had a mallet in his right gloved hand._

_A riot mask on, covered in pink monokuma blood._

_His shirt was split pink and black, along with his pants._

_His shoes, black combat boots of course, covered in blood, made obvious noise._

_And he took off his mask, letting his bleach-blonde hair fall to his shoulders._

**_“Took you long enough.”_ **

**HE RAISED HIS** **_WEAPON._ **

  
  
  
  


_…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The world went black._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dang.


	7. The True Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow omg read the end notes after you read all of it!

“Akaashi! God DAMMIT!”

Akaashi looked up and saw Kuroo’s scared expression. 

“We almost _DIED!_ That mother fucker hit you in the HEAD! You were _BLEEDING!”_

Akaashi looked around,

“IF IT WEREN'T FOR YAMAKUMA SHOWING ME WHERE THE SEWER SYSTEMS WERE, WE’D NEVER BE HERE!” Kuroo said, falling backwards. 

“ _But! The whole time you were touching all over Akaashi-sama’s...”_ Yamakuma grew flushed but still angry, “ _BOY AREAS!!!”_

Kuroo groaned,

“ _BRUH,_ no I wasn’t! He’s the dumbass who passed out and I had to carry!”

Akaashi let them bicker. He was relieved to see the outdoors again, and Yamakuma leapt onto his chest,

“ _Speaking of that, Akaashi-sama! You were out for a...long time…_ ” 

“No shit, i got _hit in the head.”_

“With a _MALLET!_ Like a judges mallet!” 

Akaashi looked at himself in his phone camera,

“Doesn’t look too bad. Just a bruise.”

“But that guy hit you... _So many_ **_times.”_ **

_“OR tried to!”_ Yamakuma said, “ _Kuroo Tetsurou took most of that damage on his back. He was screaming like a little baby-_ “ Kuroo covered Yamakuma’s mouth right quick. 

“W-who was that guy anyway…” Kuroo said, “i never saw his face, only saw his arm. He kept slamming down as hard as he could i covered you and-” Yamakuma Beeped loudly.

“ _Yeah_ **_,_ ** _You’re the ‘Hero’!! But i’m pretty sure that was-”_

Akaashi shook his head, _  
_“Don’t hate me for this.” He took out his phone, and scrolled through his... _two contacts._ He pressed Bokuto’s icon. 

“What are you doing?” Kuroo whispered, moving closer to him, Akaashi looked at him,

“I’m making sure.”

_Ring...ring.._

..

“Did he answer?” Kuroo asked,

“ _Surprised theres internet in here.”_

and Akaashi put it on speaker. They all listened in, all hearing the sounds of breathing…

_Heavy breathing._

  
  


**_Bokuto Breathing._ **

A noise could be heard, but none of them could really tell what it is. Then screaming.

_Tons of screaming._

_“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!”_

_“GET OFF!!”_

_“I SWEAR TO GOD!!”_

_“NO!!!”_ _  
  
_

Agitation was coming from every orifice, and a low drill like buzzing also could be heard.

Then...the laughing.

_That awful laugh._

Akaashi ended the call, and looked at Kuroo. Kuroo looked at Yamakuma, and they all look behind them, where the dome was still in sight.

And in unison;

_“Fuck.”_

  
  


Kuroo’s lips twisted into a scared smile, and Yamakuma covered his mouth,

_“D-don’t tell Yama-sama that i said that.”_ _  
  
_

“Well we won’t ever be able to tell Yama-sama anything anymore if we don’t high tail it back to the Academy.” Kuroo said,

“Right ‘kaashi?”

“...It’s...it’s my fault.” Akaashi said, stoic. “If i didn’t run away and freak out. Then everyone would still be safe.” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows drew together,

“But i ran away, just thinking about my own stupid feelings. _Heh.._ I used to never do that. I’m so naive.” Akaashi chuckled silently to himself. 

“But If you didn’t run. You would’ve never found me-”

“ _Shh!”_ Yamakuma hissed, Akaashi shook his head.

“Wow...What have i become?”

Kuroo sighed,

“Akaashi, i know...this is, like, a _moment._ But Everyone we know is like...getting cut apart with a pair of elementary school safety scissors so we should probably start going.” 

Yamakuma beeped angrily, and Kuroo stuck his tongue out, 

“It’s what it sounded like!”

“Please be serious for once, Kuroo-San.” Akaashi spat, Yamakuma put his hands on his hips. 

“ _Yeah! Dummy head_!”

“You can say fuck but not say something better than that?” Kuroo said, Yamakuma crossed his arms,

“ _Unlike you, I have standards.”_

“Please. Stop. Talking.” Akaashi said finally, “What are we going to do?”

Kuroo blinked, Yamakuma beeped.

“Oh, so now you guys have nothing to say?”

“ _U-uhm, for the record. You told us to shut up.”_ Yamakuma said, Kuroo rolled his eyes,

“Don’t be a wise-ass. But, like, i assumed you knew.”

Akaashi looked at him like he was crazy,

“I passed out like 2 times, and you assume i know?!”  
“It was a mere guess. You were...just...made all the decisions back then.” 

“Back then?”

Yamakuma beeped,

“ _What Kuroo Tetsurou probably means is back in the Academy.”_

Akaashi groaned,

“Kuroo-san, this is different. We’re not-”

“Sorry, it was wrong for me to assume-”

_GRAHAHHHHHHH!_

They all jumped, and turned around at the 2 Monokuma’s growling behind them. Akaashi put his hand on the sign, he had wedged it into his bag, and the pole was sticking out for easy access, but instead of the Monokuma’s pouncing on them, they both looked up at the sky. 

  
  


_Out of there eyes, projection’s leaped out, and a screen formed._

_In a game-like fashion, two 8-bit characters made to look like...Yamamoto and Lev stood, stood cowering._

_…_

**_A 8-bit character made to look Kageyama walked across the screen, and began to drag both of them off with him._ **

**_GAME OVER!_ ** **_  
_** **_LEV AND YAMAMOTO HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY!_ ** **_  
_** **_TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!_ **

  
  


“What?!” Kuroo exclaimed, Yamakuma yelped as he covered his eyes,

“ _I can’t look!”_ _  
_Akaashi still couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

  
  


_The screen displayed both lev and Yamamoto, Yamamoto was unconscious, but Lev was awake and squirming. They were tied to a bomb in the shape of a monokuma. The monokuma holding them down with his arms, acting as rope._

_“WE ARE GATHERED HERE IN THE COURTROOM TO DAY TO TESTIFY AGAINST DAMAGES AGAINST GOVERNMENT-OWNED PROPERTY!” A monokuma voice announced. Lev’s eyes went wide,_

_“G-government-owned?! What did we break, Yamamoto-San?!”_

_Yamamoto was still dozing off. The camera turned to…_

_“H-hey! You’re the one with the blue eye! K-kageyama?! What happened to your...other one.” Lev asked, and Kageyama sneered._

_He had his torn up volleyball outfit up from his execution, yet now it had monokuma patches covering it, along with lots and lots of pink blood stains and a utility bet wrapped long ways around his chest, on the end, sat The broken head of the Hinata Monokuma that was also present at his execution. It beeped pathetically, looking around. Kageyama was also wearing odd looking goggles that sat on his head, also stained and foggy from blood. He had bandages around his palms from glass and obvious Monokuma scratches along his arms and legs. He was quite a sight...but of course, one of his eyes were a foggy shade of pink._

_“I don’t have to tell you SHIT.” Kageyama banged the side of the bomb and Lev whimpered,_

_“YOU WANNA WRECK MY MONOKUMA’S?”_

_Lev hyperventilated._

_“_ **_Then I’m gonna wreck you first._ ** _”_

_He lifted his mallet and started swinging, the fuse igniting. The more he swung, the bigger it got, and he was screaming loudly that Lev started screaming. Yamamoto woke up and looked around, but It was too late._

_Kageyama did a full three sixty in the air and kicked it, making it spin and up into the air._

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Yamamoto cried, and the bomb shot threw the ceiling. Kageyama waved in a way that was so damn familiar as it flew away. The camera was still on Lev and Yamamoto, and you could still hear them._

_“SNUZZLE ME, YAMAMOTO-SAN! ONE LAST TIME! BEFORE WE DIE!!”_

_“WE’RE NOT GONNA DI-“_

**_BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_ **

The screen disappeared and they all ducked down and looked up at the sky, the _explosion._

_“I-it...HAPPENED IN REAL TIME?!”_ Yamakuma was beeping like an alarm, and Kuroo stood up, 

“C’MON!” Kuroo yelled, grabbing both Akaashi and Yamakuma. Akaashi looked back and the two Monokuma’s, and could’ve sworn one started to laugh.

“Yamakuma! Track them!” Kuroo said as he followed the smoke, Yamakuma beeped and his red eye lit up,

“ _Turn Left!”_ Yamakuma said, and Kuroo did so, jerking Akaashi with him. Akaashi huffed and looked behind him, seeing some monokuma’s peering at them curiously. Kuroo finally curved the corner of a building, and there was fragments of the bomb scattered about. 

“LEV!!!!’ Kuroo screamed, he ran into the smoke, trying to navigate the center of it. 

“YAMAMOTO!!!”

“LEV!! YAMAMOTO!!”

“ _FUCKING DICKS!”_ Kuroo screamed, as he ran into Akaashi.

“The...the source.” Akaashi pointed, and the smoke began to clear. 

The bomb, the last chunk still intact.

Barely.

Attached to it was Lev and Yamamoto.

…

_Lev was missing an arm._

_It must’ve been tied onto the part where it exploded. Yamamoto was panting heavily, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. Blood dripped down his head as both as his legs were crushed under some rubble due to the impact._

_Lev was screaming and crying profusely,_

_Rambling._

_Praying._

“N-NO!!” Kuroo cried, running to his two teammates, he tried pulling off the Monokuma arms that were holding them down and Yamamoto whispered,

_“Kuroo-san.”_

“Yeah! Y-you’re gonna be alright, okay, man? Okay?!” Kuroo said as Akaashi helped him pull it off, and Yamakuma tried prying the other arm off of Lev.

_“Lev-sama!!”_

Lev looked at him, his face completely white. 

“No...NO!!!”

Kuroo took Lev into his arms lightly, knowing...that he couldn’t save him.  
“Kuroo-san, we need to stop his bleeding!” akaashi said, taking off his jacket, but Kuroo just looked down at Lev.

“K-kuroo...Kuroo-san...am…”

“ _Am i dying? No! No! I don’t...i don’t-”_ _  
_Lev didn’t even question it, he just shakily clutched Kuroo’s sleeve and tugged on it.

“Kuroo-san, p-please…”

“What did you see?”

Lev shook his head, his mouth going dry,

“ _T-torture. They..._ they..”

“They beat you? Tied you to a car battery?!” 

Lev laughed at that, Yamamoto was able to crawl--barley--to them. 

“...I-i’m okay. I promise.” Yamamoto coughed, but the side of his face was heavily burnt. His arms were crisp and his legs were twisted in an awkward position. Akaashi looked at him,

“Y-you’re so strong.” was all his whispered, Yamamoto shook his head,

“ _I’m nothing compared to Lev right now.”_

“There’s still time...you can stop them.” Lev said,

“You...you can beat them!” Lev said, Kuroo protested as he sobbed quietly

“ _I-i...i can’t let you go.”_ he brought him close, “i-i, i just found you guys…”

“You...You need to go…” Lev murmured.

Kuroo wanted to protest again, but shut his mouth, putting Lev down, using his own leg to elevate Lev’s head as he looked up at them.

“This, this isn’t goodbye, okay?” Lev said, weakly, “ _Go beat some ass for m-me!”_

…

And with that, he never moved again.

  
  


They all sat in complete silence as Lev’s body laid there, his face looking much more at peace then it ever was. Yamamoto cried,

“i-i...I SHOULD’VE WENT! I SHOULD’VE _DIED.”_

He grabbed the sides of his head,

“IT WAS MY IDEA TO DESTROY THE MONOKUMA’S IN BULK...I-I MADE THAT SON OF A BITCH ANGRY! HE...HE DIDN’T DESERVE IT!”

Yamamoto cursed and himself, “I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE P-P-P-PUH-PROTECTING HIM! AND I B-B-BUH-BLEW IT!”

He clutched his legs,

“FUCK! Oh...Oh my god…” 

He layed on his back,

“H..Help.”

Kuroo scooted closer to him,  
“I gotcha man, get up. We’re close to where-”

“ _No.”_

He pleaded,

“ _Kill me, please.”_

Akaashi gasped,

“No, Yamamoto-”

“ _PLEASE!”_

His legs cracked as he cried and convulsed in his own turmoil,

“PLEASE, JUST, _DO IT!”_

He eyed the pocket knife and grabbed it, putting it in Kuroo’s hands and making him hold it to his neck.

“Just...please…” he said, and closed his eyes.

“I Just…”

He looked defeated,

“ _I just wanna see my sister again.”_

He bit his lips,

“ _I wanna see my mama and my old man again…”_

Kuroo’s hand shook visibly, and Akaashi just sat there, frozen.

“ _Do me one last solid, i-i’ll just burden you both…”_

Yamamoto looked down, and Kuroo shook his head.

“I-i could never kill you, Yamamoto.”

But he stood up,

“ _But we can leave you here if you want.”_ he muttered under his breath, standing up. 

Akaashi didn’t know what to do, but Yamakuma growled,

“ _No! Kuroo Tetsurou i just started to like you! And now you go and blow it!”_

“Can’t you see? This...is what he wants.”

“Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said,

“He wants to.” Kuroo kept at it with Yamakuma, 

“ _Just take him back and help him!”_

“Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said a bit louder.

“He’s my teammate, i know what to.”

_“No!”_

“KUROO-SAN, HE’S _DRINKING YOUR LIGHTER FLUID!!”_

Kuroo turned so fast and snatched the bottle, but Yamamoto had already downed it, already turning pale and already started vomiting. The 3 stepped back and Yamamoto began…

To die.

…

Kuroo covered his face, and cried. Akaashi rubbed his back, and rested his head on his shaking shoulder.

“Let it out...Kuroo-san.”

“T-these are manly tears, okay?”

“Alright.” Akaashi said, and Yamakuma sniffled,

“ _Waah! Wahh!”_

“Y-Yamakuma?” Kuroo said, and Yamakuma wiped his nose,

“ _I-it’s because you’re crying! I-i…”_

Yamakuma yelled for mercy,

“ _YOU’RE STARTING TO GROW ON ME!!”_

Kuroo hugged him and sobbed harder, Akaashi didn’t know how to process all of it. It was moving too fast. 

...and if things couldn’t get worse.

The red monokuma eye connected to the head turned on, and it said;

_New message!_

_“Hii, hii!~ Guess who?!” The voice said, “Did you enjoy the show! I’m sure Lev-chan and Taketora-chan did!~ Isn’t Tobio-chan just the little artist? He made that Mono-bomb all by himself!”_

_“Shut up,_ **_Oikawa_ ** _-san.” said another voice._

_“Now you know that there really is no going back anymore!” the voice said more intimidatingly,_

_“You’re not under_ **_our control._ ** _And there really is no more escaping anymore. You might still be ‘free.’ but the storm has already swallowed this city WHOLE! Hhahahaahaha~” the voice moaned as he slurped up his...supposed saliva or something._

_“Now, all we can ask you now is…”_

_4 voices in unison._

_“_ **_Want to play a Killing Game?_ ** _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! hi! there might be a slight delay next week (cuz i need to kick my ass into gear if i wanna buy my kitsune Kenma cosplay aahahhhhhhh) but that isn't important!
> 
> so, yeah. 
> 
> Kenma hit Akaashi. kenma is alive.  
> Kageyama is alive.  
> Oikawa is Alive.  
> And u probably can guess who else is.  
> but that's all i'm gonna say ;)


	8. Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly wholesome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes.

“...no... _I can’t do it.”_ Kuroo said, sliding onto the floor. 

“We...we just can’t go back.”

“ _But they’re all still in there!”_

“But we’re out.” 

Akaashi sat down,

“Wow.”

“What?”

“ _They’re gone.”_ Akaashi said, rubbing his temples.

“Your voices?” Kuroo said, shakily. 

“Yeah. Now that I think about it, maybe it was them tormenting me the whole time.”

Wind blew past them, ruffling there hair. Kuroo wiped the snot on his own face,

“Woah, _I-it even looks like you’re feeling better.”_

Akaashi chuckled, looking down,

“Does it?” 

There was a weird sense of security seeping through them at that moment, and they both sighed deeply. Kuroo patted the ground, and Akaashi scooted closer. Yamakuma hopped in between the two boys, and the wrapped there arms around one another. A fresh wave of tears engulfed Kuroo at that moment as well, and he covered his eyes with his forearm. 

“Stop...Stop, crying!!” Kuroo tried to force himself, 

“Cry, Kuroo-san. It’s not a big deal.”

“No, its not. I-i’m supposed...t-to be…”

“ _You’re not meant to be anything, Kuroo...Kuroo-sama.”_

Kuroo stopped crying, his mouth closing as he took his arm away from his eyes, and Yamakuma climbed up into his lap, putting his little paws on Kuroo’s chest, his robot eyes teary,

“ _You don’t have to pretend to be okay! because...because...None of us are okay!!”_

“D-did you just call me Kuroo-sama?” Kuroo said, bewildered.

“ _DON’T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!”_ Yamakuma tried to sound angry, but his robotic voice cracked when he was sad, and it was obvious. His red eye flickered, and started turning blue, more tears sprouting from his eyes.

“ _Akaashi-sama and i need you to be strong, but we both know...know that you need a break too!”_

“I thought you hated me?” Kuroo was genuinely confused.

“ _I-in the short time i’ve known you...I’m able to read people very well!”_

“It’s true.” Akaashi said, smiling a bit, which made Kuroo smile too, his tears still coming though. 

“ _So just. AGGHH! Kuroo-sama!! CRY! CRY AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! LET IT OUT NOW OR ELSE YOU’LL DEFINITELY FALL APART LATER!!”_

..

This brought silence among all three of them. Akaashi clutched his own chest,

_...Cry now so you won’t fall apart later._

  
  


_“_ Yamakuma.” Akaashi said, looking back up at the sky as he put his hand on Yamakuma’s head and scratched it, Yamakuma humming happily.

“You should’ve said that earlier.” 

Kuroo nodded, putting his arms on the back of his own head,

“Way earlier. like... _Way.”_

“ _Sorry.”_ Yamakuma cooed as he pushed up on Akaashi’s hand. 

_Silence._

Yamakuma looked at them, 

“... _do we really have to go back?”_ he whispered.

“Do we have a choice now?” Kuroo said, Akaashi shook his head, 

“We don’t.” Kuroo looked back at the bodies of his once full of life teammates.

“ _But things are really nice right now.”_

“Things would be way better...if all of us were together.”

Kuroo nodded, but pointed,

…

“What should we do with them?”

Akaashi bit his lip, Yamakuma tapped his chin,

“ _What do humans do when another dies? I never see the end of it!”_

Akaashi ruffled Yamakuma’s fur, similar to how he used to ruffle Bokuto’s hair. He looked at Kuroo,

“You explain.”

Kuroo clicked his tongue,

“Gotta give me all the work, Akaashiii.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, But Kuroo whistled,

“When someone dies, your body goes into a state called rigor mortis, and you start to get post-death leakage from your-”

“ _Short_ answer, Kuroo-san!” Akaashi covered Yamakuma’s ears. Kuroo stuck out his tongue,

“What are you, _his mommy?”_

“No.” 

Yamakuma looked around confused,

“ _Whaaat?”_

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed and one of his eyebrows raised,

“Am i _daddy_????????????????”

“Kuroo-san! You’re stretching it out too far.” Akaashi smacked him in the arm and grimaced as Kuroo laughed at himself. Yamakuma let out an _ahem_ noise.

“ _is this answering my question?”_

Kuroo nodded,

“Oh! Of course it is, _son.”_

“Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said with an edge, “if you want to get... _technical._ Isn’t Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun Yamakuma’s parents?”

Kuroo shrugged,

“I’d be more than happy to adopt sweet, little, Yamakumaaaa” Kuroo took up Yamakuma and squeezed him, Yamakuma started growling,

“ _Heeey! You know you’re still a pervert right?”_

“P...P-pedo _phile.”_ Akaashi said quietly, smiling to himself. Kuroo’s jaw dropped,

“NOW THAT’S DARK, AKAASHI!”

Akaashi bark-laughed, and Kuroo cleared his throat.

“So! when someone dies, you throw ‘em in a casket, have a service, then bury ‘em.”

Yamakuma processed it, and then his red eye glowed to green.  
“ _Oh! OhHhh! That kind of makes sense. So, we’re...going to...Do all of that by ourselves?”_

Akaashi shrugged,

“Pretty much.”

Kuroo stood up, grabbing Yamakuma’s tiny hand and Akaashi’s in his other.

“Think of it like _family bonding!”_

“Please. Stop.”

  
  
  
  


_PLOP!_

“I can’t believe my back didn’t give out!” Kuroo said, opening the first casket. Yamakuma plopped back onto the ground,

“ _And i also can’t believe nothing suspicious happened while we went on that adventure!~”_

“Yeah, that was surprising.” Akaashi said, “Seems like we have all the time in the world right now.”

“Well we don’t. First this. Then we’re going to save the world.” Kuroo began to dig, 

“Help me out.”

Akaashi watched as Kuroo marked the perimeter and they worked from there. It took them half an hour to finish the first plot, and Kuroo laid Lev’s body into the casket.

“...should we give him a eulogy?”

Akaashi nodded, Yamakuma went over to the grass, got some flowers, and laid them in the casket. Kuroo patted Yamakuma,  
“Thanks.” He started, “...Lev Haiba. Where can i begin? From the freakish way he looked? Or his stupid personality?”

Akaashi sighed,

“How touching, Kuroo-san.”

“Thank you, wife.”

“Oh good god.”

“Haiba-san was...a good man. Not the smartest. But still good. He was a great egg, even if he was slightly cracked.” Kuroo sniffed, _fakily,_ “sorry, i’m getting emotional. Akaashi, got anything to say?”

“Thank you, for everything.” Was all Akaashi said, and Kuroo nodded. And Kuroo closed the casket. 

“Anything we going to say to Yamamoto-kun?” Akaashi asked, looking over at His casket, after Kuroo and him put the casket into the first hole. Kuroo sighed,

“I-i just...Yamakuma, you have any paper?”

Yamakuma nodded, and he opened his mouth, 

“ _Reach in! I have tons of paper.”_

“Eughh, don’t make me.” 

“ _It’s completely sanitary!”_

Kuroo’s lips tightened, and he bent down, hesitating.

“ _Just reach in, Loser!!’_

“You know what it’s fine! Yamamoto, you were a good guy!” He did the sign of the cross, closed the casket, and pushed it into the hole, it thumping loudly as it met the ground.

“Now help me cover these, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi and Yamakuma looked at each other, and Akaashi shrugged. He helped Kuroo cover the holes, and both were left gross and sweaty, shrugging off there coats and shaking out there sore limbs. It was starting to get dark,

“Should we rest somewhere before...you know.” Akaashi asked, and Kuroo nodded. Yamakuma climbed onto Akaashi and they started to walk back to the convenience store in silence. 

Yamakuma looked at Kuroo,

“ _So, what did you need paper for?”_

“None of your beeswax.” 

“ _Attitudeeee.”_

Kuroo crossed his arms and pouted, which looked weird. 

“Whatever. I’m just bummed as hell! Imagine having to live with the common knowledge of having to return back to your captivers place. On. free. WILL! Sounds like something an idiot would do.” 

Now, he squinted,

“ _Three idiots.”_

“Look. is there anything else we can do? No. all we need to do, is outsmart them like we did last time. Or bust them out with force.” Akaashi said, Kuroo opened the door for all of them.

“Well, according to Oikawa. They got double the brainpower, and funds.” Kuroo retorted as they all walked into the store and up the stairs. 

“ _True…”_ Yamakuma yawned as he flopped onto the futon. 

“ _But we might have a chance...if we play our cards right!”_

“And how will we do that?” Kuroo asked, Yamakuma tapped his chin.

“Hmmmmmm….I dunno. Possibly...no. hmm, give me a moment.” 

Akaashi sighed,

“All we need is to rest right now, then in the morning-”

“Akaashi, can i ask you something?”

Akaashi then realized how packed up together they all were, not noticing they had all collapsed onto the futon and were basically laying on one another. 

“Uh, sure.” 

Kuroo turned on his side to face him,

“...You know we have, like, 15% chance to nothing of actually getting out of here, right?” 

Akaashi nodded, 

“But what else is there to do?” Akaashi looked down, “At least we’ll die...knowing that we tried to put an end to it.”

Kuroo laughed weirdly,

“D-don’t...don’t say it like that! Maybe the calculations are wrong. Rest easy, just for tonight.”

_By Kuroo saying that, Akaashi began to desperately miss Bokuto._

_The night before…_

“Goddammit. I’m an idiot.” Akaashi whispered, his eyes going teary. 

“Hey, no...me too. We can, we can be idiots together. It’s okay.”

Akaashi nodded,

“It’s just, i’m still so confused? Like, how did it all just happen? I thought i was already so used to it.” Kuroo pulled him closer and Akaashi entered his embrace. Like…

_Like he was still just his senior again._

_Like everything was normal again._

“Kuroo-san, do you ever feel guilty?”

“Always.” Kuroo said, feeling Akaashi’s leg wrap around his. 

“ _You know if our feet touch we fuck, right?”_ Kuroo whispered.

“Okay, get the fuck off of me.” 

Kuroo began to laugh again, but not with his real one. But they didn’t let go of each other, or else Kuroo would’ve fallen off, and he could feel Yamakuma’s shallow breathing behind him, he must’ve fallen asleep. 

“But, like it was our fault that all of this happened? I asked...Bokuto-san that.”

“Hmm, it did cross my mind once, but i don’t have time to think of stuff like that, right now, we need to think about busting everyone out, putting an end to this...and-”

“Yeah...yeah.” Akaashi yawned,

“Awww Wifey be tireddd.”

“Like i said, i’m not the mommy, you're not the daddy. Yadda...yadda..” Akaashi said as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

“You’re punch drunk, Akaashi. Are my arms comfortable?”

“Less muscle, but more arm i guess.” Akaashi began to let go, "i'm going to sleep."

“ _Ehhh?_ You saying Bo’s got more muscle than me?”

“Duh.”

Kuroo sighed, 

“Whatever, but tell Bokuto i’m a better hugger than him in your wet dreams.”

“He’ll try to get over it.” Akaashi said sarcastically, and looked up at him, “Goodnight, Kuroo-san.”

“Goodnight, ‘Kaashi.” Kuroo let go of him and turned around, Akaashi turned around too, and closed his eyes...

...

  
  
  


**_Wow, what a cheater._ **

_Why are you back?_

**_You are a tramp. You know that right?_ **

_No, this is friendly. We’re just friends. besides...Kuroo-san knows i’m with…_

**_How do you think Bokuto-san’s going to react when he finds out Kuroo even dared to even touch you like that? Let alone SLEEP with you!_ **

_…_

**_He’ll flip his lid! Probably tear Kuroo apart and it’ll be all your fault! Plus, doesn’t he already. Hate. you?_ ** **_  
_** _Listen! I already told you. or … you already heard. We’re coming back and playing your killing game! So you can just shut up and leave me alone._

**_But you really have no standards. A murderer. A liar. You’d sleep with ANYTHING that moved. As long as it loved you!_ **

_It’s just...we both needed just…_

**_Yeah, that’s right._ **

_Well, what...what Bokuto-san doesn’t know won’t-_

**_HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **

_...What?_

**_You think we haven’t been recording your every move, did you?_ **

**_We have control over this whole area._ **

**_We have eyes everywhere._ **

**_If we can invade your thoughts, we can definitely show_ ** **_your Bokuto-san your rendevous!_ **

_Wait. WAIT!_

**_So, i’ll just show him one tiny lil picture, he’ll get the wrong idea, and fall into an ultra super-duper despair! Bend to my underlying will, and we can finally move on!_ **

_I’ll do whatever you want! Just don’t-_

**_Do whatever i want? You already are!_ **

_Eh?_

**_Technically, you’re not under my control right now. You can move about on free will. Not like them. They’re stuck here now. But you’re free right now!_ ** **_  
  
_**

**_And_ **

**_You’re_ **

**_Still_ **

**_So_ **

**_Vulnerable?_ **

**_That’s honestly pathetic._ **

**_I thought you were stronger than this, but i guess we broke you down._ **

**_Or maybe._ **

**_You were always this weak?_ **

_What do you want from me._

**_...Heheh._ **

  
  


**_…_ **

**_10:30 Am, on the dot. The Morning bell will ring._ **

**_Outside the Academy gate. Don’t dilly-dally._ **

**_Remember, that’s when Breakfast starts~_ **

**_Of course, we don’t really give you guys breakfast anymore, but it’s time for us to eat!_ ** **_  
  
_**

_You’re disgusting._

**_You’re a two-timing psychopath that heres voices. So we’re on the same boat._ **

**_Now, You and your friends need to be by the gate, we’ll let you in._ **

**_...Maybe, if we’re feeling nice, we’ll let you see them._ **

_What did you do to them?_

**_10:30._ **

_Can you at least answer one of my questions?_

**_I’ll answer your question._ **

**_If you can follow this simple order._ **

**_Can you do that?_ **

_...You’re being oddly considerate._

**_Would you like me to be meaner?_ **

_No._

**_10:30. And i’ll answer your question._ **

**_And our game will start!_ **

_Let me sleep now, please._

**_Whatever._ **

**_…_ **

**_So. How does Tetsu-chan’s bulge feel?_ **

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

**_It’s an honest question! Is he hard?_ **

_Leave me the fuck alone._

**_Wow, we’re using curse words now, aren’t we?_ **

_…_

**_You know you’re leading him on right._ **

_He knows that we could never be together. And i wasn’t even having cheating thoughts towards him, no way. Not ever. Leave me alone. I already agreed to showing up at 10:30. Let me sleep._

**_So, i’m not permitting you to sleep? Because i’m pretty sure you can tune out my voice._ **

_…_

**_Wait, WAIT WAIT, YOU DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT OMIGOD- you’re so stupid! like...Like…._ **

**_…_ **

**_Like….._ **

**_…._ **

  
  
  


_Yeah, that’s right._

  
  


_..._

  
  
  


_This is my head. Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_But i’m still seeing you at 10._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kuroo have adopted Yamakuma. 
> 
> And i'm sorry for the ending oopsies.
> 
> we're finally diving in! 
> 
> i'm getting really sick right now so sorry if things start moving slower, or chapters begin to get shorter. ;-(
> 
> also would like to make something clear about Akaashi's thoughts at that moment in the night. like 'why would Akaashi do that to bokuto-san?'  
> first, at this moment, Akaashi still believes Bokuto hates him. but...i think he had all the right to be selfish at that moment.  
> he needed a feeling of human contact, everyone needs a hug once in a while.   
> The *NAME WILL BE EXPOSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;))* just twisted it so it would seem like he was doing something wrong.  
> anyways bye byeee


	9. Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incase you didn't know, here's a fun fact:
> 
> i draw the HECK out of this AU! i created all the "Ultimates" outfits and their era 2 outfits! if y'all ever wanna see those just ask ;) but hopefully you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> (i also draw executions but shhh its a secret.)

  
  


Kuroo, Akaashi, and Yamakuma stood there ground, as Monokuma’s began to surround them outside the gate. Kuroo whispered to Akaashi,

“I’d drop the sign if i were you, they’re gonna confiscate it anyway.”

“ _I think it adds to his edge factor!”_ Yamakuma gave him a thumbs up. _  
_“Shut up. Both of you.”

“ _Did you let out all of your tears, Kuroo-sama?”_

“Yeah, after Akaashi fell asleep i cried...practically all night.”

“ _Akaashi-sama?”_

Akaashi sighed,

“...In the shower before we got here, but that’s not important.”

It was 10:28, and they all woke up at 9:00, reluctantly of course. Akaashi didn’t tell the two about the...hijinx that occured last night because it really was just going to worry them. 

“Are you afraid too, Yamakuma?” Akaashi whispered, Yamakuma nodded,

“ _J-just don’t make it obvious that you are too.”_

“...” 

_DING DONG DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!_

The gate began to open. Kuroo snickered, 

“Let me guess, they’re going to to do some kind of Team rocket type speech? I mean…”

Akaashi shot him a glance, and Kuroo shut up. Three loud buzzing noises were heard, and Akaashi felt Kuroo’s hand reach his. He looked back at him, and for once, Kuroo looked scared. Really scared, like he was getting _murdered_ scared. He felt Yamakuma clutch the back of his coat, and heard him beep low. 

Dead silence, then, a microphone screech.

“ _TESTING! TESTING!”_

Yamakuma buried his head in Akaashi’s neck and Kuroo tightened his grip. Akaashi remained stoic.

_I’m shitting my pants right now. Holy shit._

“ _HELLLOOOOO! HELLO? Why are you guys just standing there? C’mon in!”_

Kuroo looked at Akaashi,

“Ladies first.” 

“ _If you’re the strong man, you’re going to protect us then! You go first!”_ Yamakuma said, Akaashi still took the first step. 

Kuroo followed behind him, and held his breath. Akaashi pushed the academy door open, and stepped in.

_“WELCOME BACK!”_

The voice said on the intercom, making them halt.

“ _AWW, YOU STARTED A CUTE LITTLE FAMILY IN THE SHORT TIME YOU WERE GONE!”_

Akaashi and Kuroo tore there hands apart, and Yamakuma whacked Kuroo’s side.  
“Why do you only hit me?” Kuroo asked, 

“ _You definitely initiated the hand holding! Don’t lie.”_ Yamakuma said. The speaker laughed,

“ **_LET’S NOT STALL, NOW!”_ **

A chain to begin flying at him, he felt Kuroo’s hand grab his head and push it down, and the leash locking around Kuroo’s neck instead.

“Well damn!” Kuroo said, as he was beginning to be pulled. Akaashi grabbed Kuroo’s ankle and tried pulling him back but it was _going._ It wasn’t until Akaashi looked and saw what was...actually pulling kuroo.

_And it wasn’t a mechanism._

_It was…_

_…._

  
  
  
  


**_Bokuto-san._ **

_“EEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE’S GONE CRAZY!!!”_ Yamakuma screamed, still on Akaashi’s back. 

“Wha-?!” Kuroo looked back, but then looked back and started to scream, 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s arms, “AKAASHI, HELP MEEEE!!!”

Akaashi began to stop pulling, since he was in shock, and Kuroo looked back at Bokuto down the hallway. Bokuto was panting...and _growling._

**_He didn’t look happy._ **

“BO, NO!!! C’MON, I-I WASN’T TRYING TO SLIDE INTO AKAASHI’S DM’S! IT WAS ALL FRIENDLY! P-PLEASE! DON’T KILL _ME!!”_

This only made Bokuto pull harder, to a point where Kuroo was sliding across the floor at Akaashi’s _speed-walking distance._ Akaashi grabbed him again and tugged the other way,

“S-stop!!” Akaashi pleaded, Kuroo was still screaming,

“ _MOMMY!!! M O M M Y !!!!!”_ Kuroo screamed desperately, “ _FUCK!_ **_WHAT DID THEY FEED THIS KID???!!!”_ **

Akaashi started to scream in panic too, which made Yamakuma scream. Kuroo was...literally _crying._

“ _MOMMY!!! MOMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!”_

“SHUT UP, KUROO-SAN!!!” Akaashi screamed at him, as _he_ began to get dragged. Kuroo felt his upper body begin to lift up and the hold around his neck became tighter,

“A... _Akaashi…”_ Kuroo croaked, “D...Don’t…!”

Akaashi was shaking his head, and at that moment he began to realize how long the hallway was, and what...Bokuto looked like now. 

_...hunched over, on his knees. It was silhouette, but there was light coming in from the windows so I could see his upper body._

_He had a muzzle on his face._

_...like he was an animal._

_Were they forcing him to do this?!_ _  
_“ _HE’S GONNA K-KILL YOU, KUROO-SAMA!!_ ” Yamakuma said, Then the voice they heard earlier just started to laugh,

_“You might kill him yourself if you keep resisting! Tetsu-chan is turning PURPLE!”_

Akaashi knew he had to let go, so…

…

“AKAASHI!!! _H-HOW COULD YOU BETRAY MEEEE??!”_

  
  


_I thought My rejoice with Bokuto-san was going to be...happy._

_...Not me, trembling on the ground as he drags Kuroo-san away trying to actually tear him apart?_

  
  


“... _Akaashi-sama...? What...what do we do?”_ Yamakuma whispered, as the windows began to close and Kuroo was completely out of site. His screaming muffled...somewhere. Akaashi was expecting another leash to lunge at them, and take him too. But...instead. 

_The ground under my feet disappeared, and I went sprawling._

_Yamakuma began to scream, but i was didn’t say a word._

“ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Yamakuma screamed_

_I hit the ground, but it was...not hard._

_It was like falling onto memory foam._

_Still hard, but i felt on my knees and arms so it broke my fall. I looked up,_

“You said you were going to answer my question!” _my voice echoed._ “Y-you liars!” 

... _no response._

  
  


Yamakuma hopped off Akaashi’s back and began to walk around,

“ _Hmmm...I don’t think we’ve ever seen this part_ _of the academy! It must’ve been implemented whilst we were gone.”_ Yamakuma’s red eye lit up like a flashlight as he moved his head. It was a pretty big area, but...there was a weird glass screen on the end of the wall to the right. Akaashi...felt a weird rush of nostalgia, and wished he didn’t.

With that, the lights turned on, revealing him to be in a sort of lobby like room, 5 chairs lined in front of the window, showing another darkened room on the other side. Yamakuma looked up at Akaashi, shrugged, and jumped on top of one of the chairs. Akaashi walked over and sat down, but felt really uneasy and didn’t get comfortable. 

“This was a bad idea.” 

“ _What question?”_

“Huh?”

“ _The thing you said. When we fell. I can try answering your question!”_

Akaashi shook his head,

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

Yamakuma sighed,

“ _You’re probably right. Now, do you still have your phone?”_

“Oh, yeah. Huh, they didn’t take my stuff.” 

“ _Lemme see it!”_

Akaashi handed him the phone, and Yamakuma unlocked it, 

“ _You should really change your lock screen, buddy.”_

“...”

“ _Akaashi-sama? W-why are you looking at me like that?”_

Akaashi bent down, 

“...What do you think...is going to happen?”

Yamakuma tapped away on the phone,

“ _I don’t...know either. But...if I could make a prediction…”_ Yamakuma’s red eye began to flicker, and he beeped in alarm, smacking it with his paw.

“ _Yikes! Oh no! I must’ve took some damage when we fell!”_ His voice came up slightly distorted, and he handed Akaashi the phone, 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Akaashi asked, seeing a bunch of code on the phone. Yamakuma hopped off the chair and began to stretch. 

“ _Just s-see if you can fig-fig-FRICK-figure it out!”_

“Did...did you get damaged, Yamakuma?”

Akaashi said, Yamakuma was becoming jittery as he stretched his tiny arms. 

“ _I think I’m just having a bug! Don’t worry about me.”_

Akaashi looked back at the phone, looking over the-

**_You’re probably confused._ **

_Yeah. Why did you only take Kuroo-San away?_

**_Don’t worry._ **

_So. Will you answer my question?_

**_It’s better if we met face to face._ **

_...who even are you?_

**_Wow. So eager. How cute._ **

_Wow. So creepy. How gross._

**_Okay, fuck you too then._ **

**_And don’t make that stupid face either._ **

**_We’ll be beginning shortly, so please stand by._ **

_Beginning...what?_

_Where are the other guys?_

_Why did you execute Yamamoto and Lev? What did they do wrong? They had nothing to do with the killing game!_

_They were innocent!_

_What is going to happen?_

_WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?_

“ _Akaashi-sama!!!”_

Akaashi blinked, as Yamakuma frantically pointed. Without warning, lights turned on in every direction, and behind the glass window...was a stadium. Akaashi stood up, getting more closer to the window, and was able to make out…

_3 people._

_Yaku, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. Sitting in the stands._

…

_They looked really scared._

Kuroo, was still being tugged, and fell to the dirt with a _bang!_ He coughed, and that’s when Akaashi realized he could hear everything clearly, since behind him was a television screen of what was happening on the ground. He turned to that instead, which made Yamakuma looked back down at the crowd. 

“ _I’d hate to be in the stands with those Monokumas! They seem so yucky!”_

Akaashi squeezed his hands together, and prepared himself. 

…

_Kuroo looked up, removing the chain from his neck, he looked around, and stood up, only to see the cage on the other side of the stadium, and the person inside he thought he knew._

“Bo..?”

“KUROO-SAN! _KUROO-SAN!”_

“KUROOO!!!!!” 

_kuroo looked up, a happy smile on his face, and he waved._

Yaku looked especially happy.

_Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, not so much._

_Because they knew what was going down._

_bEEP._

_BEEP._

_“WHY ARE WE GATHERED IN THE COURTROOM TODAY?”_

A voice on the speakers asked, Kuroo raised an eyebrow,

“This isn’t even a courtroom?”

_“CRIMES AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT! TRESPASSING ON GOVERNMENT PROPERTY! RESIST TO ARREST!”_

“How was i resisting arrest?! You told me to come here! You told _us_ to come here!” Kuroo yelled, 

_“..._ **_TOO BAD._ ** _”_

Then, A curtain opened above the stadium, revealing a balcony. 

…

“ **_YOUR EXECUTION MASTER FOR TODAY IS NONE OTHER THAN THE DUKE OF DESPAIR HIMSELF! OIKAWA TOORU!!!!”_ **

Oikawa stood tall, even if the balcony was practically the highest point in that whole joint. He was...quite a sight. He wore a opened teal and black button down with a teal and black tie, his slacks a murky black and a chain looped on his pants. He wore fingerless gloves and a toothy grin that screamed...super villain. Akaashi was shaking his head, But he felt Oikawa’s gaze on him, and he looked back down at Kuroo. 

“ **_NOW. TIME FOR OUR MAIN EVENT! IT IS UP TO OUR JURY TO CONFIRM YOU...INNOCENT OR GUILTY! JURY?”_ **

From behind him, 3 other people emerged. 

…

_Kenma._

_Suga._

_And Kageyama._

_All of which holding mallets of there own, and all looked...terrifying._

_Kageyama decked out._

_Sugawara wore a white cardigan with a black monokuma bear pins all over it. He wore a black shirt with a red symbols underneath and white jeans._

_Unlike Oikawa and Suga…_

_...his pants were stained with..._ **_human blood._ **

_..Kenma._

  
  


_“That’s...that’s him! The guy!”_ Yamakuma pointed out. But shut his mouth as he watched Akaashi’s face. 

  
  


_The “Jury” looked at each other, and in sync,_

_Gave a thumbs down._

_“_ **_NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ ** _Oikawa laughed, and raised his mallet,_

 _“_ **_I guess we can work. With. THAT!”_ **

_He slammed it down, causing the cage to open, Kuroo stepped back._

_“No. no, no no.” He said._

_...On all fours, Bokuto crawled out._

_His muzzle was a murky black, and covered his mouth. He had whip marks on his back and chest, and he was glistened with sweat. He was shirtless, except for his slacks._

_He_ **_growled._ **

_“...Bokuto.” Kuroo said, “What did they do to you, man?”_

_Bokuto crawled slowly towards him, looking as if he was preparing to attack. Kuroo put his arms out in front of him to try and signal him to stop._

_“C-can you hear any of this, bro? C’mon...i wasn’t...me and Akaashi. We Weren’t doing anything! I-is that why you’re all wound up?!”_

_This only made Bokuto angrier, He stood up, and halted. Kuroo stood his ground to, and clenched a fist._

_Wrong move._

_Clenching a fist is a form of aggression._

_Bokuto lunged at him, and overpowered him in an instant. Kuroo put up a fight, shielding his face as he was able to stay on his feet when Bokuto tried to tackle him. Bokuto didn’t care if he missed, using his full power already as he punched Kuroo relentlessly. Kuroo worked smart, beginning to move to the other edge of the stadium. Bokuto was able to start reading his movements. Throwing a punch in both direction’s and was able to get Kuroo to the ground by kicking him. Holding his…”friend” to the ground with his foot, he was panting wildly, the muzzle keeping him from probably biting the shit out of Kuroo. Kuroo tried his hardest to get him off, but ended up punching him hard enough to smack the Muzzle off._

_...Bokuto turned his head with a creak._

_His eyes no longer feral._

_…_

_His eyes were_ **_insane, tired, TERRIFIED eyes._ **

**_As he tried to stay in control, he muttered,_ **

**_“FORGIVE ME.”_ **

_With that, he wrapped his hands around his neck, and shook him. Kuroo tried to fight. He tried, he tried-_

**_CRASH!!!!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I THREW THE CHAIR THREW THE WINDOW, AND THEN THREW MYSELF OUT NOT TOO LONG AFTER._

_I ROLLED DOWN THE STADIUM STEPS, TRYING TO GAIN MY STRENGTH._

_I COULD HEAR SOMEONE CALLING MY NAME, BUT MY MIND WAS ELSEWHERE._

_MY EYES LOCKED ON KUROO-SAN AND_ **_MY_ ** _BOKUTO-SAN._

_I GOT TO MY FEET, RUNNING._

_RUNNING,_

_RUNNING,_

_RUNNING._

_THEY HAVEN’T NOTICED ME YET._

_I RAN...AND I RAN. AND BEFORE I KNEW IT I SMACKED BOKUTO-SANS HANDS AWAY!_

_SOMEHOW._

_THEN, I STRETCHED MY HANDS OUT IN FRONT OF KUROO, AND STARED BOKUTO-SAN DOWN. MY TEARS STREAMING. I PLEADED, FEELING LIKE THE ONLY THING I’VE BEEN DOING TODAY WAS_ **_PLEAD._ **

_“P-PLEASE! PLEASE, NO! PLEASE STOP, DON’T HURT HIM!”_

_...Bokuto-san stopped panting, his eyes going wide. Kuroo-san was gagging behind me, but i stayed in front of him. I WATCHED AS REMORSE SWALLOWED BOKUTO-SAN WHOLE. BUT I PERSISTED,_

_“Y-YOU DON’T NEED TO KILL HIM. YOU_ **_NEVER NEEDED_ ** _TO KILL ANYONE!”_

_MY ARMS SHOOK, AS BOKUTO-SAN’S FELL TO HIS SIDES._

_“C-CAN YOU HEAR ME, BOKUTO-SAN? D-DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I DID?” I almost laughed through my thick tears, “HOW I RAN AWAY? H-HOW I SHOUTED AT YOU? HOW I RUINED, RUINED, RUINED EVERYTHING?!” I FELT KUROO’S BREATH ON THE BACK OF MY NECK, AND THE GUILT CREPT UP ME._

_“W-WHERE DID YOU GO, BOKUTO-SAN? WHERE?!”_

_I WANTED TO THROW MY ARMS AROUND HIM._

_I WANTED TO CLING TO HIM._

_BUT I COULDN’T TOUCH HIM. I KNEW WHAT HE COULD DO TO ME._

_...He was...turned into a-_

_…_

_I felt his hands meet my cheeks._

_His hands were covered in dirt, but i could feel the weight of his need._

_Or rather, it was him...carrying mine for me._

_Heh...it’s funny how he still is willing to do it._

_He used his thumbs to wipe my tears._

_Like he used to._

_“Bokuto...san...Please don’t fight…”_

_…_

_He tried to get close._

Then, The chain was back, wrapping around Bokuto’s neck now. And he yelped, making Akaashi reel back.

 _“No-!”_ Akaashi tried to grab him, but felt Kuroo holding him back. Bokuto was pulled away, with a pained expression plastered on his face. 

“Kuroo-san, let go.” Akaashi said, turning around, and took in kuroo’s expression. His eyes were bloodshot, there was dirt on his face, and he looked on the verge on tears.

_“I...am so. Sorry.”_

Akaashi stood up, as Kuroo clung to his feet. He looked down at him,

_“Its not your fault. It was. Never. Your fault…”_

Akaashi held out a hand, “C’mon. Get up.” 

Kuroo stood up, 

“I-i think i’m good now. I promise.” 

“ **_HMMMM, LOOKS LIKE THAT DIDN’T WORK! WELL, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU’VE COMPLETED ORIENTATION! AND CLEARED THE FIRST WAVE!”_ **Oikawa said, and Akaashi and Kuroo looked up at him. Kuroo pointed,

“OI, FUCK OFF!” 

Akaashi slapped him, but his hands were still shaky, so all he could do was a light tap. Barely.

 _“_ **_SEE. THE THING IS. WE EXPECTED AKAASHI TO DO THAT. AFTER SEEING WELL...OUR EXPERIMENT LIKE THAT.”_ **

“E...experiment?” Akaashi asked. Oikawa steppes down a bit,

 _“_ **_Allow me to explain. You see, the thing is. We needed to see how Strong Kuroo-kun was before anything_ ** _.”_ suga stated, that being the first thing he said now. Actually, it sounded quite normal, except for the manic grin on his face. 

_“_ **_BUT THAT PROVES YOU REALLY DO CARE ABOUT HIM! AND YOU MAY PLAY THE GAME TOGETHER!”_ **

“Ew.” Akaashi said, and Kuroo didn’t even protest, just sighing,

“Thats...thats fair.” Suga raised a finger,

 _“_ **_But, to make it fair, You may_ ** **_not enter the chamber together_ ** **_.”_ **

“Chamber? What chamber?” Akaashi asked and Kenma chuckled,

**_“So many questions.”_ **

Akaashi checked Kuroo’s reaction, but he stayed demour. Kuroo caught him looking, and he rolled his eyes,

“So, how many Zombie-kuma’s have y’all fucked yet, or have you just been sucking Monokuma’s broken robot dick?” 

Akaashi put a hand over his mouth to cover his smile, and Kageyama’s jaw dropped,

 _“_ **_HEY! Well, ya wanna know who BUILT those ‘Zombiekuma’s?”_ **

“ **_I do gotta hand it to him, though. That got me shaking…”_ **Suga admitted, sarcastically. Oikawa nodded, but his eyes squinted in a way that made Akaashi reclaim his resting bitch-face. Kuroo proceeded though, getting chest-to-chest with Oikawa,

“Ay, Pretty boy? You like gettin’ your hole destroyed?” 

**_“And don’t tell me the ‘Yama-kuma’ does the front and Kei-chan does the back?”_ **

Yamakuma screeched, 

“ _No way! Kuroo-sama probably has hair EVERYWHERE-”_

Kageyama snorted, and Kenma turned around and began to walk away. Oikawa bark-laughed and threw his head back. Akaashi sighed, bonking his head with his hand. 

“ **_Give it to me straight, Kei-chan! Is it Circumcised?”_ **Oikawa asked, getting in his face. 

“I’m gonna circumcise _you_ if you don’t get to the point.” 

“ _Oooh!”_ Yamakuma said, and Oikawa stepped back, pretending to be shot. 

“And you can stop using the voice modulator.” Akaashi crossed his arms. Oikawa sighed,

“You’re still no fun, Kei-chan! I thought being out there would make you wish you were back in here! Instead it’s made you so denseee.” Oikawa smiled, “We’re only killing time, right now before Orientation starts!” 

Akaashi got closer to him,

“Are you...the…?”

“ _Huhuhu~_ what do you think?” 

Akaashi glared at him, and Oikawa stretched out his arms over his head. 

“You really want to start now? C’mon, we were just reunited! What’s your way of celebrating our reunion? A Hug-”

_The room went silent as Akaashi, well…reunited with Oikawa._

Akaashi slapped Oikawa across the face, enough for all emotion to leave the boys face. He gripped his cheek, his shoulders rising.

“Wow…”

He turned back to him,

“ _You’re really still mad about it?”_

Akaashi’s eyes widened,

“WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS QUESTION IS THAT, _BITCH?”_

Kuroo made a long _pppffffft_ sound like he was spitting out an imaginary drink. Oikawa glared right back at Akaashi. 

“You better be lucky the game hasn’t started, _slut,_ or you would’ve been thrown out on your face.” 

Oikawa cleared his throat, clapping his hands. 

“Now that we’re _thoroughly re-_ acquainted _”_

“No, i think we’re not.” Kuroo said, turning his head to Akaashi, “‘kaashi, slap ‘em again.” 

“SHUT UP!” Suga said, shrill enough for Akaashi and Kuroo to flinch, Suga put his hands together, and Turned to Oikawa with a smile. Oikawa smiled back and closed his eyes.

“We can start orientation! I’m sure you guys are very...eager.” Oikawa turned to Kageyama, and he handed him a mallet. Oikawa turned it in his hands, as a button lowered from the ceiling. He looked Kuroo and Akaashi over, then took the button in his hands.

“Ready?” Oikawa asked, Kuroo put his hand behind his head.

“Uh-”

“ _Too late!”_ Oikawa Pressed the button and 2 chains flew at Akaashi and Kuroo. Suga and Kageyama stood behind them so they couldn’t dodge it. 

“Yamakuma!” Akaashi called as he watched Yamakuma try to squirm out of Kageyama’s grasp. 

“ _AKAASHI-SAMAAAA!”_

“How can it talk? Awww, it speaks like Yamaguchi! How cute!” Suga says, patting Yamakuma’s head.

“ _Don’t touch me, you weirdos!”_

Akaashi and Kuroo were pulled somewhere else, into a confined box and strapped into two chairs. Similar to the room Akaashi was in before, it was smaller, and a flat screen loomed in front of the two boys. 

“...What...What do you think they’re going to do to Yamakuma? Break him apart?” Akaashi asked Kuroo, he watched as tears fell down his friends face.

“I dunno, i dunno. I..that’s not what i’m thinking about right now!” Kuroo bit his lips, lifting his shoulder to meet his eyes as he wiped it. “Bokuto...h-he tried to kill me! He really tried! And he almost did...if not...f-for you, ‘kaashi.” 

Akaashi fell silent, 

“Thank you, Akaashi. Really.” Kuroo muttered. 

“...You’re welcome.” Akaashi nodded, letting the silence fill the room as Kuroo whimpered quietly. 

“He really could’ve killed me. And it’s a sheer miracle i didn’t sob like a little baby in front of the ‘pussy brothers’. Thinkin’ they’re hot shit or something- _Duke of Despair Headass-_ ”  
“Kuroo-san, do you think Oikawa-san told Bokuto-san we slept together?” 

“Well, duh, and it wouldn’t be a lie cause we-”

“No.” Akaashi turned away, his face heating up. “Like...we…”

Kuroo tilted his head, and reeled back, 

“NOOO! Ohh, _that would’ve gotten his blood. Boiling.”_

“It did! H-he...really could’ve…” 

_Kuroo chuckled._

_"_ What?"

“If you could touch your face, your hand would probably be on your mouth.” 

“No it wouldn’t.” _Have i been doing that?_ _  
_“Wanna bet on it?”

...he didn’t want to admit it, but...he was slightly uncomfortable-

The TV sprang to life and the static filled the air, breaking the moment. The light illuminated the room, and a video began to play. 

…

_The camera quality was as shit as a WorldStarHipHop.com video._

_There was screaming. So much._

_It showed a van, a van that was seemingly familiar._

_Covered in pink...paint?_

_Oh who am i kidding, monokuma blood._

_The guy was holding the phone in one hand and a crowbar in the other, and began to swing at the cars rear view. And as soon as that glass shattered, you could see the people inside. Even if the camera quality sucked._

_You could see._

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Iwaizumi-san screamed. Yamamoto-kun got out his gun and Bokuto-san was able to grab the crowbar from the guys hands. The screen began to shake in random directions, there was a loud crash and suddenly the camera was outside again, you could hear the car alarm go off and then you saw a familiar back fall into frame. And was pounced onto._

_“RUN, GO!”_

_“TSUKKI!!!”_

_“GOOOOO!!!”_

_Gun shots rang out._

_The camera turned to the sky, and then it went silent._

_…_

_The phone was picked up, and then turned around._

_Suga made a peace sign._

_“Hi vloggggg. I’m assuming that’s what this is for.”_

_“Help me get these bodies back.” Kageyama said, as he had an unconscious Yamaguchi slung over his shoulder._

_Suga sighed, and he pointed the camera towards Yamamoto, who was under his arm._

_“Five bucks he’s blackened first~”_

_“Five bucks on Tsukishima.” Kageyama said, as Suga began to walk behind him._

_...the screen faded to black, and another tape began to play._

_This one, had…”better” quality. If you could call it that._

_A voice began to speak. An automated one, but I could hear it…_

_...my senses started to feel numb…_

**_Akaashi._ **

**_AKAASHI._ **

_what the fuck?_

**_Listen. You are about to enter the game, okay?_ **

_You said you’d answer my question._

**_Here is how things are going to be from now on._ **

**_Listen closely._ **

**_All you have to do, is-_ **

_Kill someone? I know._

**_Let me finish, wise ass._ **

**_What happened to our sweet Akaashi? The one that was polite and-_ **

_That’s like saying I should say thank you to the person who fucking spat on my face and called my father a racist._

**_...Okay, that was funny. But listen._ **

**_Your friends are in custody, if you couldn’t have guessed from the video. They are somewhere else, there lives are in danger._ **

**_And you determine that._ **

_So...this isn’t necessarily a killing game?_

**_It still is, we’re just going to be playing it...differently._ **

**_Unfortunately, we noticed your phone is different, and that has gotten in our way of manipulating it from receiving outside internet connection. That pesky furball tampered with it and strengthened your firewall so even I can’t hack into it._ **

_Really? So that’s what he was doing._

**_So, Sadly, you’ll be able to contact outside help whenever you want to. Too bad you aren’t granted charging outlets. But that’s besides the point, let me inform you on how things will roll from now on._ **

**_Your friends lives are in your hands. Each round, one of them are “randomly chosen” by our jury._ **

**_They have been convicted of a crime they more or may not have commited._ **

**_You are given a time limit to convince us why they are innocent._ **

**_Or...if you are weary and don’t want to go through the trouble of coming up with rebuttals and an argument...you can just...kill us._ **

_Huh…?_

**_If you fail to complete either one of these tasks, your friend will die! And you’ll be thrown out of the game until you are able to try again later, try again later to save another one. You'll only recieve a game over if you lose all your lives, of course._**

**_Don’t worry, you’re given 3 chances._ **

**_When you fail the first time, that’s when we send Kuroo-kun in, so we don’t have to wait._ **

_...so i have to negotiate with one of you each round to see with one out of Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yaku, and Iwaizumi is innocent?_

**_...We may or may not have also gotten some other “Transfer” students while you were away, but you’ll find them soon enough._ **

_What?_

**_Anymore questions? time is precious._ **

_So...where would we go? Around the school?_

**_To insure no outsiders interfere with our game, at the moment, the room you are currently in is an elevator taking you to a more secretive location._ **

**_Many many stories down into the earth._ **

**_Of course, we had help creating this game, if you couldn’t tell._ **

**_But that is irrelevant, for now._ **

**_What is important is that the ‘game board’ is composed of several rooms._ **

**_Each one on different layers. Each one deeper than the last._ **

_Is Kuroo-san receiving this information?_

**_No, he’s receiving something else._ **

**_Furthermore, if you couldn’t already guess, each layer will be harder then the next._ **

**_We’ve already estimated your success rate to be...lower than average._ **

**_Are you ready to enter the first layer?_ **

_...What if...i refuse?_

**_Then we’ll just kill you._ **

  
  
  


**_..._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_But that won’t be fun, will it?_ **

  
  


One more question.

**Of course, i'm willing to answer anything.**

...

Who are you?

**_Who we are? Oh..._ **

**_We're the Brothers Of Despair._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you enjoying the program so far? 
> 
> pls tell me how you feel.
> 
> cuz i don't feel so cash money.
> 
> my favorite part tho is whenever akaashi is in pOv mode 
> 
> sorry if its all ooc but i have the mind of an angsty teenager, and akaashi is 16 so...


	10. We are the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were young.
> 
> We are young.
> 
> We were dumb.
> 
> We are dumb.
> 
> We are the same. 
> 
> When it comes down to it,
> 
> our only difference is...
> 
> you actually did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-upload it... o-o
> 
> please enjoy.
> 
> twitter for ooc and drawings uwu: @yamakumabot

... god dammit. 

Akaashi opened his eyes, and for a split second he forgot where he was. He was laying on his back on a camping cot, and a bare ceiling greeted him. He got up on his elbows and looked around, it looked like a club room. 

Not his though. 

This one was different.

...oddly familiar.

He turned to the lockers lined the outer wall and as soon as he did so, he was met with a shiver. Akaashi got up and walked over to them, reading the name tags above each one.

Karasuno… 

...Fuck. 

He looked around, wanting to find a lightswitch, but he felt out of place. 

So, is someone going to come in? 

Hm, might as well wait. Akaashi said to himself, going to the small chair on the side of the room next to some assorted boxes. He realized his bag was sitting next to the camping cot, and sighed, having to get up again and take it over to his seat. There was a sticky note stuck to the zipper, and he had to squint to read it. 

  
  


Akaashi-senpai, please don’t be stupid. 

-T.K 

“Gee, thanks.” Akaashi started, but then broke into a cold sweat as a light above him illuminated, and the signature bell chimed. 

“ Your Client for Tonight is Tsukishima Kei! Convicted of Charges such as…  **Conspiracy and Embezzlement!** Convince us why he’s innocent! Your Execution master should be here shortly.” 

Akaashi looked back down at the sticky note as the light turned back off. There was a window in the club room, but of course, blocked by dirt. The irony of the whole situation was bound to hit him any moment now, but he heard the door jiggle, and his body began to cover in goosebumps.

“Pardon the intrusion!” 

Sugawara, was in high spirits, as soon as he walked in the lights turned on. Akaashi didn’t want to turn around, but he could see the reflection in the glass of the window. 

“You know you could turn the lights on, you know. Or maybe you liked to be in the dark, Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi still faced the other way. 

“Well alright, the timer hasn’t started yet.” 

…

“ Are you going to be stubborn? Just turn around.” 

The way he said it made Akaashi want to turn around even less, but he relented and turned around. 

Suga, had a duffel bag in his left hand, his clothes cleaner than earlier, yet there were some stains here and there. 

He had a smile in his eyes when he turned around. 

“That’s better. We don’t have to be near each other if you want to.” 

Suga sat down at the low table near the center of the room, 

“Isn’t my room cute?” Suga giggles, “each round, we get our own room, and I chose the place I loved most! Can’t hold a candle to the real thing back in Miyagi.” 

He shifted his weight,

“But, you might want this.” He got a Manila envelope from his duffel bag and slided it across the table, the place where Akaashi was closest. He rested his chin on his palm. 

“Go on, take it. I’m suspecting you’re not going to kill me.” Suga closed his eyes, “I’ll go easy on you. It is only the first round.” 

Even though the lights were on, they were dim, and Suga looked particularly ominous sitting there like that. Akaashi stepped slowly to the table, didn’t sit down, but took the envelope. 

“Wow, looks like you’ve seen some shit. Now that I’m looking closely at you.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, 

“Whatever. How much time have I got.”

Suga shrugged,

“How ever long it takes.”

“But you said I had a time limit.”

“It’s the first round, I told Oikawa to try and give you a break. Even if you did slap him.” Suga looked back at him, opening his eyes, huh, how the fuck did he know what part of the room I was on when his eyes were closed? 

“He seems to like you.” 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow,

“We all do, to be honest.” Suga sighed, he smiled crookedly. “I-I’m rambling aren’t I? Open the envelope.”

Akaashi stepped back and into the chair on the wall, leaving Suga alone at the table. 

“You seem...saner.” Akaashi said as he opened the envelope, being greeted with some papers.

“Do i? Thank you.” Suga sighed, “finally opening up to my despair is just an enriching experience. You should try it-“

“- Tsukishima tried to  **escape?** That’s so unlike him!” Akaashi cut him off in a way that sounded fake, not liking where the conversation was going. Suga stretched and shook out his arms,

“I know, I was surprised too, but it could just be a charge Oikawa made up.” 

“How are you so vague about this?” Akaashi asked, genuinely. Looking over the “mugshot” Tsukishima had. He looked frazzled, one of his glasses lens foggy. He looked like he got the shit beat out of him, too, probably the aftermath of the “video”. Suga rolled his eyes,

“God, Akaashi-kun, why are you so boring?! Why can’t you at least try killing me! I was hoping you would…” 

“Why would you want that?” Akaashi said, still flipping through the papers. 

“J-just, just start telling me why Tsukishima is innocent.” 

Akaashi gulped, it had been a while since he’d seen Suga, and he had forgotten how kind of...gentle his tone could be, when it needed to be. What he didn’t forget was that Suga was also a murderer with a tendency to lie and use his emotions as an advantage. He also had an obsession with Daichi, and desired to kill and torture those with an “significant” other. So... he was still a sociopathic nutjob is what he was saying. Even if his eyebrows are knit and his eyes are almost identical to a Puppy that had just been stepped on. He was biting his lower lip, not in the way you did when you were nervous, but lightly...like he was trying to keep himself from talking. 

“Tsukishima...Tsuki shima. He…” Akaashi sighed, “i don’t even know how i’m supposed to go about doing this. Do i have evidence?” 

Suga tapped his chin,

“It should be in there.” 

He flipped through the pages once more, but still didn’t find anything. 

“This doesn’t seem fair. How am i supposed to prove innocence if i don’t even-” 

“Do you think that’s something Tsukishima would do?” 

“...Eh?”

“You seem to know a lot more about my kouhai. Or our kouhai for that matter.”

Akaashi watched Suga get a weird look in his eyes,

“Would he try to escape? Would he try to do that? Hmm?” 

“...You’re still crazy.” Akaashi shook his head, “Bummer.” 

“I was getting better. And now that’s all gone. Because you came back.” 

“Are you saying it’s my fault? The hell?” 

Suga pointed at the area near Tsukishima’s mugshot, “Evidence right there.” 

It was as if Suga was steering away from that topic, Akaashi would keep that in mind. 

Date: [REDACTED]. 

Prisoner Code 011165 found with weapon, attempted to saw hole through bars. Taken into custody. 

“...Seems like something-” Akaashi stopped himself.

“ Bokuto would do?” Suga smiled. 

“No. Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi muttered. Which made Suga hum, and looked to the side,

“I’m not convinced yet.” Suga stretched, “Tsukishima is a very...strategic guy.” Akaashi looked back at him, “He’s more a work smart rather than a work...hard.” 

“How big was the spot between the bars he tried to saw through?” Akaashi asked, “because if he were that way he would’ve did something to hide the fact he was trying to escape. If he were that kind of guy.”

Suga opened the duffel bag,

“ Good. here’s some more evidence as a reward for that!” 

It was a small tablet, Suga held it out to him, and Akaashi had to walk over to him to get it, but Suga reeled back.

“You need to sit at the table.”

“...You said we didn’t have to-”

“I take it back. Remember, i can make the rules as we go on.” 

It took a good minute before Akaashi did, and took the tablet. 

It turned on, showing the time. 

1:46 AM. 

“It’s already 1 in the morning? We got here at 10-”

“-You were asleep for a long time. What’s going on in that  **head of yours?”**

Akaashi’s lips tightened, and fought the urge to kick Suga’s leg, but looked back down at the tablet. 

He swiped through the files, and touched the first tile. 

It showed a picture of the bars, but also the cell.

“You’re...keeping them in those?” 

“Yeah! It’s real sanitary.”

It did look clean enough. It was a room with a bed, a table, and one light. No windows, but the has bars at the bottom and over the window. The bars at the bottom had a large hole...underneath it.

“How did he even manage to do that?” Akaashi asked, but knew he wouldn’t get an answer.

“Also, how can death be a just punishment from just trying to escape? I can understand if Tsukishima tried to kill someone. But at this point, it just infuriates me that he needs to atone for that.”

Suga thought about it, but then shook his head again. 

“Still not convinced.”

“How?! Now you’re being stubborn.” Akaashi looked back down, Suga stood up, walking over to the shelf where there was items that belonged to the team. 

“The justice system isn’t always fair in most cases.” Suga took a team jacket out of a bag, and wrapped it around himself, “And in this case? Still isn’t. You can try and gussy it up all you want and refer to it as unfair.” he unwrapped the team jacket, changing his mind about it and putting it back, looking back at Akaashi with a look in his brown eyes that seemed innocent but were far from, “-but then again, is anything fair?” 

Suga thought he got him, but…

“ No. but all you have to do...is twist the unfairness to your advantage.” Akaashi stood up too, feeling the rush of debate come back to him. 

“Like how we were held hostage, by. You. Then how could it be against the law? Are you the government? No. you’re just a couple of Teenage boys that decided on your own that you were…”God”? Isn’t that was he said?” Akaashi stepped closer to him, “Tsukishima did nothing to spite the law, if he was, then he would be in real prison. Not some, fucking, artifical apocolypse created. BY. YOU.” Akaashi watched his spit fly onto Suga’s face and time seemed to freeze around them. 

…

Suga then put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, 

It was gentle, so Akaashi didn’t react.

“Then where are the police?” Suga asked him, 

“Where are the cops?”

His grip got tighter,

“Where are the policemen? Busting through the doors?” 

Akaashi felt himself shrink,

“Saving you?” 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of screaming, the insane screaming of the crazy one. The one who killed 2, tortured 1. A self proclaimed...psychopath. 

...he heard crying. 

Raw, real, crying. 

I opened his eyes. 

“To save  **us?!** To stop  **US? To stop ME?!”** Sugawara-san cried, he let go of me and sank to his knees. 

“W-why...why did i do it? Why did i want to hurt them so bad? Why did i want to hurt  **you** so bad? I was...supposed to help them. T-they were counting on me.” 

Sugawara-san grabbed clumps of his hair, and choked on his sobs, 

“I just wanted to be...to be  **loved.** I just wanted what  **they had.** S-so...if i took theres away, w-we could all be happy.” Sugawara-san then shook, “Instead i  **made it worse.** ” 

... i didn’t say anything. But i could feel myself start to feel sorry for him. 

“Akaashi-kun. Say something.” 

I tried, but my body refused. 

“Say anything.” 

Sugawara-san was on the floor, laying face down, he stopped sobbing, but i could tell his tears were still there. 

“You know, the way the tears are practically blinding me, makes me feel like i’m in my execution. Like when i was struggling, to reach the surface.” 

His voice was groggy and muffled, kind of like he was underwater. 

Like he was still going through his hell. 

Which he deserved, 

He killed Hinata. 

He killed Asahi. 

He tried to kill Yamaguchi. 

He even tried to kill me. 

I cannot feel bad for him. 

“I know you can’t feel bad for me.” he says like he just read my mind, “but can you g-give me the benefit of the doubt?” 

“How can i ever even think about doing that?! What the fuck? Do you take me for a dumbass?!” 

I’m still standing, but i can feel myself get weak from all the stress. I felt like i was about to actually break, but for some reason, i stayed standing. 

“You deserve all the shit life brings to you. You’re a dirty fucking murderer. Hinata and Asahi were  **people. FUCKING. PEOPLE.** Not some fucking pawns on your little chess board! NOT SOME FUCKING-” 

THE LIGHTS FLICKERED...AND TURNED OFF. 

“NO! I DIDN’T DO I-IT BECAUSE THEY DIDN’T MATTER!” Sugawara-san yelled at me, looking up at me with wide, red eyes still engulfed with tears. Like he had been saving those. 

...did… 

Did they not let him cry? 

Was he so numbed from the effects of despair? 

Isn’t sadness all despair is? 

Then why...is he so… 

“THEY PROMISED ME!” 

“They promised you what?!” i yelled back. Sugawara-san clung to my feet, and my body reacted back, kicking him in the face. I gasped, as my foot met with the area between his mouth and nose. And i heard a small crack. Sugawara-san fell backwards onto his back and he laid there. Not unconscious. 

His eyes were open, and blood began to stream from his nose. 

...He was smiling. 

Not a crazy smile. 

Not a “ooohh yesss i’m horny for pain!!!” smile. 

A...smile you would make at...acceptance. 

A smile you would make when you finally came in touch with your true emotions. 

A smile of...understanding. 

“...Do it again, Akaashi-kun.” he said. 

“I deserve it.” 

“You do.” i retorted, sitting now, but...for some reason, i got a cold, hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

The feeling i get...when i lie. 

… 

Why did that happen? 

Why was anything of this happening? 

“...They promised me i could see Daichi again if i did it.” 

He said, the blood dribbling onto the floor. 

“I was desperate.” he brought a hand to his nose, wiping some blood, and he raised his hand over his head so he could look at the little spot of blood on his fingers. 

“It was my motive video. They showed...they showed him. Alive.  **Alive.** And promised if i did the thing i did. I could see him. And he would hold me again, and i could touch him again. 

And i could hear his voice. And smell him. And feel how almost perfectly our hands would feel together, how...how his thumb would fold perfect over mine. How he could kiss me once and it didn’t have to be perfect. How he would smile a certain way when he looked at me. And only me. And...to live like that again? To have him back? To have him hold me? To have all the little things i took for granted back? I was willing to do all of it.” 

… 

Right then. 

“I’m not even going to try and get you to like me again, Akaashi-kun. I just want you to know. I believed in a lie. A lie into getting back the one that i had already lost, and to believe in a future none of us could see…” 

He sat up, 

“I wanted you to know.” 

… 

“Everything i ever did. I did it for him.” he looked up at the ceiling, or rather, the sky. 

“But he’s still gone.” he looked back down, blood dripped, and dripped. 

**“And i’m still here.”**

  
  
  


**“...What...What do you think he thinks of me now?”**

  
  


Right then. 

I realized...this trial was nothing about Tsukishima. 

Right then, 

I realized...How alike Sugawara-san and I really were. 

We were crazy. 

We were young. 

We...just wanted love. 

We just wanted to get out. 

We were the same. 

We  **are** the same. 

So. similar. 

And he’s the crazy one? 

He’s only the crazy one. 

**...because he actually did it.**

He’s only the crazy one. 

Because he was given the reason. 

If anything were to happen like that...to me… 

Would i have done the things he did? 

… 

  
  


“Akaashi-kun?” 

Sugawara-san said, his nose had stopped bleeding, but there was a streak of red the went from his nose to his adam’s apple. 

“Now that i say it out loud, it’s so stupid, isn’t it? To risk it all? For...for something  **like that?** A-a highschool sweetheart...a love that...probably wasn’t going to last…” 

“It felt right to do the things i did.” 

He wiped his nose, 

“Yet so...so wrong, deep down now. But i was so numb.” he closed his eyes, 

“And everyone was still so in love...i wanted to be apart of it again.” 

“It’s just stupid. My feelings are so, so, stupid. I-i really am the lowest form of life on this planet. A naive brat that deserved to drown all along.” 

I felt my heart break for him. 

“I made Hinata and Asahi pay the price...for a lie.” 

… 

“So, so, so, SO, SO, SO STUPID!!” he screamed, and an emotion i had locked away hit me so hard my jaw unhinged and i screamed with him. 

… 

My heart hurt. 

Because we were so similar. 

I would do exactly that, if it were to ever come to it. 

...and i thought he was crazy  **because he actually did it.**

“...Sugawara-san.” 

I finally croaked after he had stopped screaming, and somehow he had gotten close to me, close enough for his head to be on my shoulder as i rubbed his back. 

...his hair was soft, he felt so fragile. How? 

How could he be? No. 

How could he  **not** be? 

“No one needs to hurt anymore. You don’t need to hurt. None of us need to hurt. Why...why did you get sucked into the Brothers of Despair?” 

“Because...i was sure everyone was long dead.” he said, not looking up at me. 

“And if you were. You would never take me with you.” 

“None of us are perfect.” i whispered, “We could leave...we could stop Oikawa-san and-” 

“It’s not that simple.” He whispered back, now looking up at me. our knees knocked together, and he whispered in my ear now, 

“We can’t escape.” 

“...But did i convince you?” 

“What?” 

“Did i convince you? I-isn’t that what this killing game is about?” 

Sugawara-san smiled at me now, and this time, i smiled back. 

“Always going back to the point. You really are the Akaashi-kun i remember.” 

  
  
  
  


**“i’m thoroughly convinced. Are you convinced in me?”**

Still smiling, i was finally ready. 

Ready to forgive him. 

Because...well, like i said. 

When it comes down to it. 

We’re the same. 

**“I’m thoroughly con-”**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TI-TI-TIMESSSS UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> redemption? i think yes.  
> i really, deeply, love sugawara.   
> he just wanted what they had.  
> he busted wanted to be loved.   
> and sometimes, love makes you do selfish things.   
> i'm not saying what Suga did was the right thing, but...  
> his reason...was not all stupid.   
> think what you will about Mom. <3  
> and that ending tho 030  
> here is my favorite line in the history of EVER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN EVER BECAUSE IT HITS ME SO HARD. i want you to think about it if you hate Suga in this AU right now. i want to hear your thoughts on it;
> 
> “I was desperate.” he brought a hand to his nose, wiping some blood, and he raised his hand over his head so he could look at the little spot of blood on his fingers.  
> “It was my motive video. They showed...they showed him. Alive. Alive. And promised if i did the thing i did. I could see him. And he would hold me again, and i could touch him again.   
> And i could hear his voice. And smell him. And feel how almost perfectly our hands would feel together, how...how his thumb would fold perfect over mine. How he could kiss me once and it didn’t have to be perfect. How he would smile a certain way when he looked at me. And only me. And...to live like that again? To have him back? To have him hold me? To have all the little things i took for granted back? I was willing to do all of it.”  
> …  
> Right then.  
> “I’m not even going to try and get you to like me again, Akaashi-kun. I just want you to know. I believed in a lie. A lie into getting back the one that i had already lost, and to believe in a future none of us could see…”  
> He sat up,   
> “I wanted you to know.”  
> …  
> “Everything i ever did. I did it for him.” he looked up at the ceiling, or rather, the sky.   
> “But he’s still gone.” he looked back down, blood dripped, and dripped.  
> “And i’m still here.” 
> 
> “...What...What do you think he thinks of me now?” 
> 
> that...that made me hurt.  
> hurt a lot.  
> Sugawara Koushi as a canon character in Haikyuu isn't mine. but in this AU, the way i have molded him.  
> he is mine. and i hurt for him so bad.  
> why could i hurt him like that?  
> but...like, redemption. woohoooo unu
> 
> TWITTER FOR DRAWINGS AND OOC SHIT: @yamakumabot ! !


	11. His own Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one piece of one chapter that I made too long oops

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

“Oh no! Akaashi-!”

“What?!” Akaashi cut him off, but the ground began to rumble.

“IT’S STARTING! Y-YOU NEED TO CONVINCE ME!” Suga said, frantic.

“But i just did?! Are you convinced?! You said you were!!”

“Th-the game seems to differ!”

Without warning, two chains flew from the ceiling and latched onto them both, yanking them up into the air. Through the ceiling they went, And the arcade-like chimes began to ding.

Akaashi thought he heard Suga call his name, but the sounds or his own irritation were filling his head right now. 

He  _ hated everything. _

_ And now, Tsukishima was probably going to die. For NO REASON! _

_ How does that even work?! I convinced Sugawara-san!  _

But, Akaashi landed in the stadium, and next to him, was Yaku.

“Akaashi-kun!” he exclaimed, but Akaashi didn’t respond, feeling like he got whiplash from the fall, because, well, he was extremely dizzy. Dizzy from the fall, or dizzy in general?

The jumbotron illuminated and played the signature game-like game over sequence.

Tsukishima... _ no,  _ Tsukishima and  _ Yamaguchi’s  _ 8-bit characters standing in the middle of the screen. Yamaguchi’s was crying profusely as the two clung to each other. Then, on cue, Suga’s 8-bit character walked across the screen, with a scared expression on its face. But...the Yamaguchi’s character held onto Tsukishima’s character, making the Suga turn around and pull back on them.

_ And thus, the Execution began.  _

_ Where it left off. _

_ Yamaguchi was holding onto Tsukishima’s arm tightly as Tsukishima tried his hardest to get out of Suga’s grip, who was trying to pull away. _

_ “Let go!” Suga yelled, but Yamaguchi was sobbing and shaking his head. _

_ “D-DON’T TAKE HIM A-AWAY!” Yamaguchi pleaded, and Tsukishima glared at Suga. _

_ “Stop fucking touching me!”  _

_ “I’m trying to let go, c-can’t you see?!” Suga said, barely touching Tsukishima now, but somehow Tsukishima was still getting pulled. Almost supernatural, both of Tsukishima’s arms extended and  _ **_cracked like they were being tugged in such a violent rate they were being dislocated._ **

_ “AAH-” Tsukishima gasped in pain, and Yamaguchi yelped. Now, Suga wasn’t even touching Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi was no longer pulling.  _

_ They didn’t notice the chains pulling Tsukishima’s limbs in different directions.  _

_ “LET’S SEE HOW FAR HE CAN STRETCH!” a voice said from above and Suga froze. Yamaguchi was screaming in terror, as he was stuck on the floor, paralyzed from fear. Suga was aware of the mechanics of the execution, and knew it couldn’t begin until he banged his Mallet onto the ‘start button’ before the mechanism would begin to move. All tsukishima could do was yell as Suga moved closer to Yamaguchi. _

_ “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM-” _

_ “I’m trying to help him!” Suga yelled back, as he lifted Yamaguchi to his feet. _

_ “N-n..!” all Yamaguchi muttered, as Suga felt his heart break. _

_ “It’s okay, alright?! We’re...we’re going to get him down, okay?! You just gotta work with me, okay, Yamaguchi-kun?”  _

_ Yamaguchi looked confused as Suga wiped his face with blood-stained fingers fluffing his hair a bit. He then, began to step backwards.  _

_...nothing happened. Yet. _

_ “Okay, the execution can’t start unless i make it. so...Collect yourself, Yamaguchi-kun. Alright? Breathe.”  _

_ Yamaguchi still didn’t react, _

_ “You…? You don’t-” _ _  
_ _ “I’ll explain later, just help me-” Suga stopped talking. His face going blank. Yamaguchi began to scoot away.  _

_ “...no.” Was all Yamaguchi said, and Suga looked back at him, Tsukishima looked down at them,  _

_ “What, Yamaguchi? What?!” _

_ Yamaguchi looked like he was about to flee, which made Tsukishima start shaking his head,  _

_ “Whatever you’re planning, Sugawara-San-“ _

_ Suga grabbed his own wrist,  _

_ “I-I...I can’t stop it!!” He then grabbed the sides of his head and began to groan in pain. Tsukishima was able to weasel his arm out of the first chain and was in the process of unwrapping the other one. Only to feel Yamaguchi cling to him, and he looked down to see Suga spitting up pink ooze. Then...it was silent. _

_ … _

_ “Haha….Haahaha! HAHAHAAAHAHAHA!” Suga began to laugh and Yamaguchi shrank. Suga looked back at them, tilting his head, _

_ “There...you...go!!”  _

_ Akaashi couldn’t believe it, as Suga lunged at Yamaguchi  _ **_again_ ** _ , and all the  _ **_hope_ ** _ he had for Suga’s recovery was gone.  _

_ Instead of him ripping Yamaguchi apart, he throws. _

_ Yeah, THROWS. HIM TO THE SIDE. _

_...this isn’t his execution.  _

**_He was going for Tsukishima._ **

_ Tsukishima was now panicking as Suga turns his head around to stare at him, Yamaguchi makes an attempt to stop him by grabbing him but he’s shoved to the side once again. Suga pulled the mallet back out of his pocket, he licked the mallet’s edge as a button dropped from the side, _

_ “Nothing’s ruining THIS execution!”  _

_ It was at that moment when Tsukishima finally broke free from chains, as Akaashi and Yaku realized what had happened to Suga. _

_ How he just. _

_ Switched. _

_ There were vent systems above, and from them...rained pink gas.  _

_ Exact like the clouds outside...but if they took effect on Suga, shouldn’t they have- _

_ “Akaashi-kun! We need to stop the gas from coming in!” Yaku said, frantic. _

_ “What? How are we going to do that? Let’s just stop the execution!” Akaashi began to stand with Yaku, but the sound of a gun click stopped them both. A person behind them got close, and whispered, _

_ “ _ **_Don’t try to interfere. Let’s see if they know Sugawara as well as they think._ ** _ ” _

_ Yaku made an attempt to look back at the mysterious person, but felt the gun press into his back and looked back at the execution. Tsukishima was trying to grab the mallet from Suga, as Yamaguchi grabbed the button and ran to the far end of the stadium, making Suga look. _

_ Really angry. _

_...taking the button was a wrong choice. _

_ “ _ **_Nyahahaha! You think i can’t have an execution by taking the ‘start’ button? I can have an EXECUTION OF MY OWN MAKING!”_ ** _ Suga grabbed both Tsukishima’s wrists, and pressed hard, whipping his arms around and making him wince. Yamaguchi threw the button into the stands and began to run back, screaming something, but he was panting so wildly it was incoherent. Suga was just about to twist harder, when Yamaguchi tackled him now. _

_ How he managed to do that….? _

_ “STOP!!” Yamaguchi screamed, not trying to fight him, but hold him down. _

_ “ _ **_GET OFF OF ME!!_ ** _ ” Suga screamed back, but Yamaguchi held his arms down, _

_ “NO!!” Yamaguchi was crying, “HOW CAN I DO THAT...I-IF NO MATTER HOW MUCH I SCREAMED YOU COULD STILL KEEP HURTING ME?”  _

_ Suga’s expression broke, and the foggy hue of pink lifted, as Yamaguchi cried. Tsukishima was on the ground, a few feet away, flexing his wrists and panting. Yamaguchi kept at it, _

_ “PLEASE SUGAWARA-SAN! D-don’t...don’t do it again.”  _

_ Suga began to shake, but Yamaguchi saw a pink cloud of smoke rain down on both of them and Suga overpowered him.  _

_ “ _ **_SPARE YOUR SENTIMENT, THIS IS THE LIFE I CHOSE FOR MYSELF._ ** _ ” _

_ “How could this b-be?! Be you’re...choice…” Yamaguchi began to get scared, as Tsukishima ran up and kicked Suga in the side, throwing him to the ground. Yamaguchi couldn’t stand up, paralyzed by fear. Tsukishima was able to hold him back for a few seconds, screaming at him how horrible he was as he was still drunk off of the gas entering his body. Corrupting his mind from right and wrong. Suga was fast, using the mallet he had and beating Tsukishima to the ground with it, blow after blow.  _

_ …  _

_ Jumping in front again, came Yamaguchi. Getting a knock in the face, but of course, Suga didn’t care. _

_ He just needed to hit something. _

_ Anything. _

_ Tsukishima couldn’t do anything but watch, and Yamaguchi took all of it. _

_ No longer crying, no struggling. _

_ And that, ticked off this Corrupted Suga.  _

_ “ _ **_WHY?! WHY AREN’T YOU CRYING? I KNOW YOU’RE SCARED._ ** _ ”  _

_ Yamaguchi trembled, spitting out blood and looking back at him. _

_ “You can hit me all you want. You can  _ **_kill_ ** _ me if you want to. Just please...don’t lay a hand on Tsukki.”  _

_ “No, Yamaguchi-” Tsukishima started, but Yamaguchi yelled,  _

_ “SHUT UP, TSUKKI!”  _

_ Suga raised an eyebrow, and Yamaguchi shook his head, _

_ “My body is broken.  _ **_A-almost completely._ ** _ You could torture me almost as badly as you did the last time, and this time, you’ll get what you want at the end, Sugawara-san. I would die... _ **_A MILLION TIMES, JUST FOR YOU NOT TO TOUCH TSUKKI!”_ ** _ Yamaguchi was biting back tears, as Suga’s expression began to change again, _

_ “Yamaguchi…kun…”  _

_ “W-what i don’t understand about you Sugawara-san...is why…” _

_ … _

_ No matter how much pink gas rained down on them now...Sugawara sobbed in front of the boy he abused, promising endless apologies. _

_ … _

  
  
  
  
  


_ “ _ **_Is why you didn’t just kill me back then?”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“BECAUSE I CARED ABOUT YOU! I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT! I PROMISE! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT ANYONE! PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I KNOW WHAT I DID BUT IT WASN’T ME! IT WAS THE GAME! THE DESPAIR DISEASE! PLEASE UNDERSTAND! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE...PLEASE!!!”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_...the person behind Yaku and Akaashi seemed to disappear. As the execution music fell silent. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima pull him into his chest and he hugged him.

Hugged him for so long, as Suga dissolved into his own puddle of absolute internal agony.

Of his own making?

…

  
  


“Why...why do..y-you care so much?  _ You hate me.”  _ Yamaguchi said, as Tsukishima let go of him.

Suga choked, 

“I NEVER HATED YOU!” he bent over, “I just... _ i just wanted…”  _

Yamaguchi waited, 

“...well, i-i don’t know what i wanted. But...i just. I never wanted to hurt any of you guys...but i was just thinking of my self! And- i-” 

“Shut up.” 

They turned, turned to  _ Tsukishima. _

“Shut...up.” 

Yamaguchi moved his hand towards Tsukishima’s and it took half of his energy to intertwine there fingers together. Suga watched this through teary eyes. 

One second.

Two seconds.

Then Tsukishima looked at Suga again,

“That...that didn’t upset you...did it?” 

Suga broke.

“I’m the worst person ever.” He repeated, as Yamaguchi watched. Yamaguchi didn’t look sad, or mad, or...anything. 

Just a look.

Of emptiness?

Akaashi and Yaku walked up,

He didn’t deserve it, Yamaguchi’s forgiveness, they all knew. 

_ Yamaguchi didn’t have to comfort the one who hurt him.  _

_ He could have laughed, or hit him.  _

_ Instead, he sucked up his hurt.  _

…

Suga looked up at him, as Yamaguchi’s expression changed. Suga reached his hand out, and looked Yamaguchi in the eyes. 

...He knew. He still had scars. 

Because he made them. 

“...do you...still have…?”

“Every. Single. Mark.” Yamaguchi looked down at him in a way that made him cry harder.

“I’m so sorry…” Suga wiped his face. “Could you…?” 

“Fuck. you. Okay? FUCK YOU, MAN!” Tsukishima yelled, pointing at Suga, Suga did nod,

“I deserve that…” 

__ Akaashi lifted his hands,

“I know Sugawara-san doesn’t deserve forgiveness from you guys, but you...you might want to hear what had happened.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other, and Yaku bit his lip,

“I think all of us need to be on the same page.”

“H-here. Follow me.” Suga gestured as he wiped his nose. They followed the gray-haired boy into the exit.

**_Hey Akaashi._ **

_ What? What do you want, aren’t you only supposed to paper when- _

**_I do what I want, now. Do you remember the rules?_ **

_...sort of.. _

**_Remember what i told you about the-_ **

  
  


“-So...what do we do?” Yaku asked Suga, who had brought them farther into...wherever they were, and into a room that didn’t really resemble anywhere. Just a room with a couple of chairs, a table...normal... _ room things.  _ Akaashi didn’t even realize they had made it that far. 

“Uh...just chill out, for me. Okay? Sorry...they won’t find you in here, they might be messing around with the others?” 

“The others? You don’t mean…” Yaku was still confused on what was going on, and still recovering from seeing...well,  _ what happened to Lev and Yamamoto.  _

Yaku shifted uncomfortably,

“Sugawara...i know this is a bad time to ask. But... _ why are you helping us?” _

Suga turned to Akaashi and Yaku.Suga trembled.

“...I...i don’t want to see you all hurt anymore.” he looked down, “you guys don’t deserve it.” 

Tsukishima walked over to him, and  _ punched him. _

_ Not slap. _

_ Punch. _

_ A hard, Punch. _

...Suga nodded, and tears ran down his face,

“Justified...just _ ified.”  _

Tsukishima then began to cry,

“How could you do this, Sugawara-san?! W- _ weh _ -we tr _ usted  _ you! And you...you fucking  _ blew it!”  _

Suga wiped his eye, and Tsukishima clenched his fists,

“You took advantage of it! And judging by the way Akaashi tried to  _ defend you?  _ Doesn’t help shit with me! And i don’t even know what’s going through Tadashi’s head right now! But one things for sure, he isn’t ready to forgive you either!” 

Yaku made a grunted noise, he was just as surprised as Akaashi. Yamaguchi was looking around uncomfortably as he held a tissue to his nose, of course, Suga gave it to him.

“Su...Sugawara-san.” 

Suga looked at Yamaguchi, 

“Yes?” His voice was small, and Yamaguchi was able to make direct eye contact with him.

“You screwed up.  _ Big time. _ ” 

Akaashi couldn’t tell if this would bring a fresh wave of tears, but Yamaguchi stood his ground. 

“Tsukki’s right about you taking advantage of our trust. And once i’m done with telling you off and you get to tell your side of the story? My opinion might not change about you. And let me tell ya.  _ My opinion on you isn’t really stellar.”  _

“Oooh.” Akaashi let out, but Yaku smacked his arm. Suga nodded again,

“I-i understand. I know ‘Sorry’ isn’t going to fix your wounds. But…” Suga got close,

“Could you…?” 

Yamaguchi got shy, and sighed, lifting his shirt reluctantly. And that was just enough to show his worst wounds on his stomach. The scars on his arms and legs were sewed up and already healed...of course  _ scarred.  _ But the one of his stomach,  _ the huge stab wound that bored into his stomach.  _

…

Suga covered his mouth, and Yamaguchi nodded, trying to stay strong. but …

He broke.

“Why, Suga-san?  _ Why didn’t you just kill me?” _

_ Do you know how much pain i have to endure everyday? _

  
  


_...i trusted you! _

  
  


“I know what i did was wrong! But please listen! I did it for...for…!”

“I would’ve listened! I would’ve tried to help you fight the feelings you-”

“It wasn’t just feelings! It was  _ Daichi. Alive!”  _

Tsukishima got closer to Yamaguchi,

“That doesn’t give you any excuse to fucking murder 3 people!” 

“They promised me! I’d get him back!” Suga whimpered, “but...that doesn’t help either. Now...does it?” 

Suga’s hands fell to his sides, 

“I should just quit while i’m ahead.” 

“Wait.” Akaashi finally spoke, “Since well, you’re on...our side now...do you thin you could clear a few things up?” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, grabbing Yamaguchi’s arm, but Yamaguchi pulled away, still staring at Suga.

“Sugawara-san,  _ you really loved Daichi-san, huh?”  _

Suga laughed under his breath, “With my whole heart.”   
…

  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi grabbed Suga’s hand lightly.

  
  


...Suga Didn’t deserve Yamaguchi forgiveness.

“We...we could all just...l-love each other now...right? No...no more hurting, or fighting…” 

Suga looked shocked, and Yamaguchi cried,

“If you could just...stop this, and i’ll forgive you.  _ Forever!”  _

They embraced, Why did they  _ embrace?!  _

_ How could Yamaguchi even possibly do that? _

_ A Man that had forced him into quivering silence. _

_...he could embrace. _

_ And forgive?  _

“Why are you doing this?!” Suga stroked his back, Yamaguchi let go and smiled at him,

“Because, you’ve...you’ve convinced me.”

…

“But, now.  _ Explain this. All of this.”  _ Akaashi said, going up behind Suga, and Suga gulped. 

  
  


“... _ you might wanna sit down.”  _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that this isn’t my favorite? Last chapter was the peak of my writing ability btw it was sooooo good uwuwu 
> 
> But if you have questions, please tell meeee.
> 
> pls comment ? :O


	12. Enternal Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Actual Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm warning y'all this is messy and so many things happen in it! so get ready.

_ “...what?! WHAT ELSE?! WHAT  _ **_ELSE?!”_ **

_ When that last wave hit me, i believed i was dead. But instead, _

_ I was back. _

_ Laying in a dark room.  _

_ It felt as if my life flashed before my eyes with no memories of what i had just endured. Of course thoughts were zooming through my head, but i couldn’t recall what i was last doing. _

_ I wish it would’ve stayed like that. _

_ But it didn’t, and i was given a whiplash of recollection that it sent me into a state of panic. There was a heavy feeling in my chest but the rest of this body felt so...numb?  _

_ Not too long after my brain began to function, someone entered my line of vision. _

_ I thought it was a piece of the dark, but it was Oikawa. _

_ He lifted me up and gave me a hug, and i was initially surprised that he wasn’t scared of me. _

**_After what i had done._ **

_ Yet, he greeted me almost happily. _

_ He whispered an apology for “not being able to  _ **_save all of them._ ** _ ” (Two finger Gesture Insued.)  _

_ When i asked who, he almost laughed but he shook his head. _

**_He told me everyone had died in the school, and that he was able to source my body. And that i had been asleep...for 5 months._ **

**_Looking back now, none of those things were true._ **

**_If i were to estimate, it could’ve probably the night i died, or a day later._ **

**_Whatever, it doesn’t matter now._ **

_ I then said how come i didn’t just die? I remember dying, and he told me he didn’t know either. It was a sheer miracle he was able to find me. He said he took care of me in that gap. _

**_And then, i believed him. I was thankful for him._ **

**_Not anymore of course, but then. I thanked him for being the one who still believed in me._ **

_ I was still processing most of the information i had just acquired, but Oikawa wasn’t hesitant to start having a conversation. _

_ In that small, dark, room, with one window that was barbed with wires, showing the decay of the city, as the gloomy, dark sky filled with pink smoke  _ **_that we know now is the despair disease_ ** _ Oikawa and I were talking.  _

_ We sat across from each other, and he would regale on how saddened he was, and how lucky we both were. _

**_Now looking back, his tone sounded so fake, but how could the me then know that?_ **

**_My brain began to slowly numb like the rest of this body._ **

_ He had told me in gorey details of how everyone had passed, never faltering on any details. _

**_Hearing there names then didn’t sound familiar, but i still felt so sorrowful._ **

**_I believed it, i had to. Because he wasn’t scared of me._ **

_ He talked and talked and i listened and listened. _

_ I never questioned anything he said. He had practically rewired me. The concept of time no longer applied to us, there was no need for it. The only words i knew were the ones that escaped Oikawa’s lips. _

**_Everyone is dead._ **

**_Everything is fine._ **

**_This is our normal._ **

_ I didn’t know who i was, i was just someone. A horrible someone at that. I was so tore apart inside and out, that i even forgot what i was even fighting for. I had forgotten why i was even here, why i was confined to these walls, and why i was filled with so much dread?  _

  
  


_...he reminded me. _

  
  


_ He asked me what i was thinking when i killed Hinata and Asahi. Their names sounded foreign to me, yet i began to sob. _

_ How could there even still be liquid inside me? I hadn’t eaten in probably days.  _

_ He then told me that all the horrible things i did, the way i treated everyone… _

**_Was okay._ **

_ I told him  _ **_no i’m sick._ **

_ He said,  _ **_No, you’re an inspiration._ **

_ His eyes were too lit up to even exist in a place such as this.  _

_ But i wasn’t confused then, I wasn’t anything at all, so i began to shake my head. _

_ “What do i do?”  _

_ “What is there to do?” _

_ He then got in close, “ _ **_There’s nothing left here. There’s nothing left to believe in except for this.”_ **

_ His words then tasted like honey as they tripped from his tongue. And i asked him once more, _

_ “What...can we do?”  _

_ Oikawa pulled away, cocking the gun.  _

_ Saying the word that pulled the trigger in my head, or rather… _

**_It finally shattered my already broken mind._ **

  
  


**_“Despair is all that’s left here! Despair is all we know now! Despair is what we must believe in!”_ **

_ The more he said it, the more the words pierced my skin like sharp knives. The blood of my once fragile thoughts dripping to seep into my skin. To plague me. _

**_I came undone._ **

**_The pink fog blurred my vision._ **

**_From then, I followed Oikawa’s lead._ **

**_...but now, i know things._ **

**_Now i realize all the bullshit he force fed me and all the lies i decided to chew and swallow all by myself._ **

_ Not only was he able to take advantage of me, but he was able to groom the  _ **_two boys i was supposed to be protecting._ **

_ How come we never even questioned it? _

**_What else was there to do? There was nothing else left here for all we knew._ **

_ I acted in the ways Oikawa did, falling into our roles. _

**_...I can only tell you mine is not pretty,_ **

**_...We are all remnants of despair. So we each represent a component of Ultimate Despair._ **

**_...I represent...well, Ultimate Unhinged. Not picked by me, of course..._ **

**_My uncontrollable nature revolves around one main component._ **

_ he exposed all of us to the despair disease gasses that had been unleashed onto the city outside. Even before that, The Monokuma’s wreaked havoc upon it, which Oikawa didn’t even have an explanation as to why and where the Monokuma’s are here and how they came from. He didn’t give us information on anything happening to the city. He knew much more than the three of us combined in this situation. Like what mechanism was controlling the Monokuma’s to  _ **_kill, kill, kill._ **

**_And if you’re asking me, i believe Oikawa doesn’t understand either._ **

_ But he did tell us we now ran this whole city. _

_ And soon, the whole world. _

**_If we believed in despair, of course._ **

_ I’m sure Kageyama and Kenma buy into Oikawa’s lies. but me? _

_ Not anymore, and i’d like to thank you all for that. _

_ I know explaining this to you won’t really change your perspective on me.  _

_ But i hope the things you know now will help you stop them. _

_...I also wanted to ask you all a favor. _

_ … _

_ N-never mind.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suga wasn’t crying anymore, and the lights in the room they were in were flickering heavily. It was unbelievably silent, as the 5 boys looked at each other. Of course, Akaashi still had a million questions, but Tsukishima was the first to speak.

“So...if you’re alive, and They’re alive. and... _ Kuroo-san’s alive.  _ Then that should definitely prove everyone else is-”   
“ _ -We turned the whole City upside down to try and find  _ **_him._ ** _ ”  _ Suga said in a voice barely there,

“Everyone else...we could commision some Monokuma’s to try a look, but…” 

Akaashi then asked,

“What did you do with Kuroo-san, and Iwaizumi-san? And Yamakuma! And Bo-” 

Yamaguchi’s bounced his leg, making an “aww!” sound cutting through whatever Akaashi was trying to say. 

“He’s still alive?” they were all not sure if he was talking about Yamakuma or Kuroo. 

Suga chuckled despite himself,

“I’m certain that ‘Yamakuma’ is still with Kuroo.” now, tapping his chin, “I think Oikawa might’ve sent him back into the city whilst you’re in here.”

Tsukishima let out a gasp,

“...How does Kuroo-san feel about all of this, Akaashi-san? I’m guessing you know since you two were together…” 

Akaashi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You know him. Annoying, yet intelligent.” 

“I was so happy to see him,” Yaku said, “But...if you can send Kuroo out like that. Can you release us?” 

“See, that’s the thing.” Suga crossed his right leg over his left in his chair, “Right at this moment...we could be watched, and i think by the time we get back out there,” Suga shook his head, “ _ i’ll be dead meat.”  _

Akaashi tried not to show his astonishment, 

“Aren’t you scared?” Yamaguchi said, and Suga shook his head,

“If i can die once? I can die again, no big. As long as i know you all are going to restore and clean up this mess.” he smiled now, patting Yamaguchi’s head. Which then made Yamaguchi tear up,

“Sugawara-san!  _ You can’t leave...we...we just got you back!”  _

Suga looked down,

“Watch what you say, or you might make me regret this decision.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow,

“What?” 

The room was dead silent as Suga stood up, walking with a limp. He took out the mallet in his back pocket, still covered in blood. Which made Akaashi asked another question,

“How does the whole system work, Sugawara-san?” 

“Wait.”

Akaashi couldn’t, he had to admit.

So many things he needed to ask! In order to make a better plan for escape! Of course, whilst Suga was talking, he thought about the actual Killing game itself.

Maybe it was just a cry for help.

Suga shuttered, and flipped the mallet in his hand. 

“I’m sorry i can’t do much to get you out of here.” he said not turning around as a button appeared in front of himself, it’s red light illuminated that side of the room. 

“But i have a word for Akaashi, since...it’s really up to him at this point to stop it. Oikawa still considers you 4 to still be in custody.” He turns around lifting the mallet over his head.

“S-so...i think i’ve made up my mind.” Suga whistled and clucked his tongue, turning his head.

“Tsukishima-kun, give me your glasses.” 

“Why?” He still walked over, handing him the glasses. Suga put them on,

“I need to confuse the system.” Suga responded, “might seem weird, but give me a little bit of your saliva, as well.” 

Yaku looked taken aback,

“Koushi-kun,  _ no!  _ Don’t tell me you’re going into the...execution-”

“For him?” Suga said as Tsukishima licked his own finger and Suga gestured for him to swipe it on his face. He clutched the mallet tightly, 

“I’m doing what i failed to do back then…” He looked at Yamaguchi, then Tsukishima, then Akaashi, then back at Yaku.   
“ _ Protect my kouhai from all danger!”  _

Akaashi ran up to him,

“Wait! You didn’t answer the-”

Suga was able to reach out a trembling hand to rest on his shoulder. Similar to the way he grasped his shoulder...in the “Karasuno Clubroom”

“ **_Akaashi-kun. There are way more people. That no more than me. Who can answer all your questions._ ** _ ” _

“H-how?” 

All Suga could do was smile briefly at him,

“Use my advice any way you can, but i leave you with one thing,  _ Judicious. Alright?”  _

_ It had been a while since someone called me that, Sugawara-san touched my cheek, _

_ “ _ **_Eyes almost everywhere! No independent thought is allowed inside these walls. First, they break you down, then...they strike you with the ‘truth.’”_ **

“...Eh?” was all Akaashi could say. And Suga breathed in deep. 

“Now then...time to do what i was made for. What i  _ meant to do,”  _

He slammed down on the button, and like a flash, a chain came down, hesitated, then flew to Tsukishima. Tsukishima gasped, but Suga, almost _ like a super human.  _ Jumped quickly in front of him, the chain latched to him.

  
  


_ “T-tight fit…”  _ Suga murmured. And then he was gone, back into the stadium they all went! 

Suga was already there, Waving his arm, and on the screen, showed a distorted image.

_ It was Suga’s 8-bit character, bloodied with a mix of both Monokuma and Human blood. Water dripped from his mouth and his voice came up distorted. _

_ Subtitles were shown as well,  _

**_Protect my Crows at all costs! I am the_ ** **_Ultimate Reliable Senpai_ ** **_for a reason!_ **

_ Instead of his weird ‘Despair’ outfit, he was wearing… _

_ A school uniform. _

_ With the red sash, _

_ Like...like how he was back then. _

_...before he… _

_ … _

_ Then, the stadium morphed into a classroom, and Suga stood at the front of the room, The teacher, who was a robotic Monokuma made to look like the Young, female teacher back at Karasuno, put something around his neck. _

_ Written in pencil, a card board sign red. _

**_I WAS CONVINCED!_ **

_ Then, in the seats in front of him, characters…No! _

_ That’s why they took Yamakuma away! _

_ Sitting in the front row, Yamakuma and several other Monokuma’s made to look like Karasuno students, began to throw fruits and vegetables at Suga. Yamakuma, of course, resisting, and Suga took all of it. _

_ Then came the second wave, the Teacher Monokuma signalling for the Monokuma’s to begin throwing tables and chairs at the now covered in food Sugawara. He couldn’t doge any of the hits, this time, he was tied upright. _

_ He took it like a champ. _

_ He knew he deserved this, for once, he deserved something.  _

_ “For...My...Kou-...-hai…!” You could hear him whisper, and that made Yamaguchi feel incredibly sad. Akaashi was trembling in his seat, as things clicked. _

_ “S-SO THAT’S WHAT  _ **_REALLY_ ** _ HAPPENS WHEN THE BROTHERS OF DESPAIR ARE CONVINCED? T-THEY DIE?”  _

**_Why do you seem so confused, Keiji-chan?_ **

_ Don’t call me that. _

**_What…? You want to side with the Brothers of Despair? I thought they were the scum of the earth._ **

_...No, that’s not it at all. It’s just that- _

**_You definitely started to like Sugawara again._ **

_ S-Sugawara-san could’ve been a valuable asset to our escape. _

**_Whatever you say, and be thankful Sugawara was even smart enough to be able to resist despair. I had thought he was too far gone for that._ **

_...Wait, how did you…? _

_ “GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Suga screamed, as the other Monokuma students began to throw gasoline on him...and set him.... _ **_ablaze._ **

**_Throwing flammable things onto him to heighten the fire._ **

**_...and finally, The Monokuma teacher, shot at him with a M-16. killing him instantly._ **

_ … _

_ He was gone. For good. _

  
  
  


_ This time, we saw the body. Suga was now charred, and bruised, and yet. His eyes were closed. And whatever was left of his mouth was… _

_ Stuck as a smile.  _

_ We 4 looked at each other, and expected a to be taken out of the stadium, but instead, the balcony curtains drew back, and out trailed Oikawa. _

_ “Wowzers! I can’t believe you had it in you, Kei-channn! You really changed him.” He said as Kageyama and Kenma trailed behind him. He bumped Kageyama with his elbow, _

_ “Tobio-chan, do you think he changed for the better, or worse?” _ _   
_ _ Kageyama was too into staring at the Hinatakuma head to look at his…”Master” _

_ “He’s a dumbass.”  _

_ “My. sentiments. EGG-ZACTLY!” Oikawa sighed, and fell back wards into his throne.  _

_ “Now then, Nicely done, Kei-chan!” he put his hands on his hips, “As a reward, i wanted to give you something!”  _

_ I grimaced, as he grabbed his mallet, that indeed proved to be much more extravagant then Kageyama’s, Kenma’s, and Suga’s, and he pressed,lightly this time, down onto it, sending Me into… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ I heard a shallow whimpering, it echoing off the walls of this...barrack, i would assume.  _

_ I couldn’t see anything, but i could feel soon enough something would illuminate. I looked around, but then i saw a mass.  _

_...a back. _

_ Covered in whip wounds.  _

_...shoulders shaking. _

_ … _

_ “Bokuto...san…?”  _

_ The mass stopped shaking. He sat up, not turning around,  _

_ “...You’re the fake Akaashi, right?” his voice was rough, the way it would sound if he was just finished crying.  _

_ “The one...that appears when i have...b-bad dreams, right?”  _

_ I couldn’t move. He didn’t move either, a flashlight shined through the bars of the door and it illuminated his side of the barrack. I could see him, he was shivering, his hands were shackled to his feet so he could not move. And by the way his voice was muffled and the strap i saw going around his head, i could tell he was still wearing a muzzle. _

_...like an animal. Like an animal. _

_ “I promise i’m real, please.” i faltered, “Don’t be ridiculous.”  _

_ Bokuto-san was able to bring his head down to his hands to scratch his head manically, _

_ “That’s weird...you...you usually say ‘it’s okay, Bokuto-san.’ in such a reassuring voice. And then…”  _

_ He turns his torso, and i can tell he has been practicing it, because his back bones  _ **_crack._ **

_ “You  _ **_Yell and run away._ ** _ ” _

_ One of his eyes is fogging with pink gas, pink gas was shown moving out of his mouth and up to the ceiling due to the flashlight shining down at him. _

_ His other eye, yellow like honey. _

_ Those eyes melt my heart. _

_ But break it at the same time, seeing him like this.  _

_ His voice cracked, _

_ “You...yelled at me...and...i don’t understand.  _ **_Why i didn’t chase after you…_ ** _?”  _

_ “No.” i responded,  _

_ “...Why i didn’t  _ **_listen._ ** _ ” _

_ “No.” i said again, this time trying to move closer, i heard the chains on his hands and feet jingle, _

_ “ _ **_If i could’ve listened...like a good lover...we wouldn’t be here!_ ** _ ” _

_ “It’s not-!”  _

_ “-But it is, Akaashi.”  _

_ This isn’t Bokuto-san. _

_ “It was all my fault! If i could’ve told you...and didn’t run away! All me. All you do is care about me and i-” _

_ Bokuto-san tried to smile, but as he did so, tears spilled down his face, and the tears on his right eye mixed in with the gas, causing it to pinken. It made my stomach tighten. _

_ “Don’t look at me like this. It’s so...u-uncool.” he looked down, “you...shouldn’t have come back here.”  _

_ It got tighter, _

_   
_ _ “But i need to-!” _

_   
_ _ “ _ **_You don’t, Keiji._ ** _ ”  _

_ I fell silent, as i looked into Bokuto-san’s eyes, and my body reacted first, i tried to reach him but i was stopped.  _

_ People, who i assumed were Kenma and Kageyama began to drag me out of the barrack, and i screamed helplessly for Bokuto-san, _

_ I saw him sitting there, tears escaping his eyes and his arms shaking for mercy. _

_ “B-BOKUTO! BOKUTO-SAN!!” i screamed so loud as i felt nails dig into my arms, as they tried to get me through the doorway. I began to hear Bokuto-sans loud sobbing and chains banging against the floor.  _

_ I had so much to tell him. _

_ So many things i needed to do. _

_ … _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_What kind of ‘reward’ was that?_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fingers are frozen. 
> 
> like literally. 
> 
> i thought about adding the last part to a different chapter since i think the chapter should've focused mainly on Sugawara, but then the chapter would end really bumpy and you'd have to go back to this one to find out how the heck Akaashi ended up in the barrack! 
> 
> its almost 1 AM but i was desperate to revise this chapter ! and hopefully people will see it faster. 
> 
> but now you know some info on the brothers of despair and what is really happening to all of them! hopefully your opinion changes of the bros. and i'm sorry if y'all were rooting for Suga, he's trying to save his baby birbs from danger and fulfilling his (real) ultimate! if you remember it was "Ultimate Reliable Senpai"! and please do let me know if it seems really ooc because i want to portray the characters in not only the original way, but in my certain style as well! hopefully you enjoyed! xoxo


	13. Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y’all still here?

Captains log, day …  _ 2?  _

I have been alone for over 48 hours. 

Ayuhhh _ hh.  _

I’ve wandered around the city, certain Akaashi was probably roughing it up in there with the ‘Brothers of  _ Diarrhea’  _ or whatever. 

_ …*sharp inhale*  _

_...okay, I’ll admit, not my best.  _

But this time I’m seriously worried. 

Akaashi really didn’t look too good when I last saw him, what do you suspect they turned him into? 

A  _ slave?  _ A  _ robot?  _

_..that’d be a meaty robot. _

One of those Beast-things they turned My boy Bokuto into? 

_ I can’t tell if that’s the effect of Despair in one of its twisted ways.  _

All I know is that the sky is still pink and hazy,

They probably turned Yamakuma into a fucking... _ Foot stool  _ to rest there fucking gross ass feet. 

_ And lemme tell ya, I was on a day trip with Oikawa before.  _ **_His feet are bruised as shit._ ** _ GET BIGGER VOLLEYBALL SHOES,  _ **_BITCH_ ** _. _

But no use dwelling on the past. 

I can’t really do anything on my own. 

They said they’d come for me if Akaashi makes a mistake, so Akaashi’s probably fine.

...or they  _ lied. _

And he’s... _ being tortured….or he’s dead already… _

…

I’m scared.

  
  


Tetsu-boy out.

  
  
  


Kuroo turned off the voice memo and let his arm go limp. He felt his heart do a jumpy-thing as he soaked in the quietness of the world. 

There was really no one here. 

The Monokuma’s stopped coming, only carcasses of ones the boys had destroyed before were scattered about the broken city. 

_ Bodies? Not a ton...but there were some. _

Kuroo wondered if he could leave the city, but it was remotely impossible.

He just wanted to see someone again,  _ anyone. _

_ So, the universe grants his wish. _

  
  


“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” screaming comes from above, and a package on a black and white parachute hurdles onto Kuroo, and knocks him in the head.

“OW!” Kuroo hollers, falling onto his bottom. He watches his vision blur and his ear ring as the package topples over, and something...climbs out. 

He lays on his back, and rubs his head. Beginning to groan, and close his eyes. 

“...”

“ _ Kuroo-sama! KUROO-SAMA! Don’t pass out on me!”  _

Kuroo opened his eyes again, and sees,

“Ya-yamakuma! Your...your little face!” He shoots up and grabs Yamakuma, hugging him. 

“ _I really missed you!_ ” Yamakuma began to cry not even being able to put his tiny arms about Kuroo, “ _I-it was awful!_ _Horrible!”_

Kuroo wheezed,

“I’ve been alone for days! Where have you been??!” 

Their rejoice lasted 5 minutes, and Yamakuma jumped onto Kuroo’s back as they began to walk on the outer edge of the “gas dome” that now covered the city, keeping anyone from going out or in. Yamakuma told his story,

“ _ Akaashi-sama was there! And Yaku-sama, Tsukki-sama, and Yama-sama! Then...Sugawara-san was there! He was getting executed, and i was stuck with a bunch of mindless Zombie-kuma’s and we had to throw stuff at him! It was…”  _

“What he deserved.” 

Yamakuma giggled in his robotic voice, and ruffled Kuroo’s messy hair, scratching it that made Kuroo let out a noise of amusement. 

“ _ Well, Akaashi believes he’s innocent!”  _ scratching Kuroo’s locks once more, “ _ And you should take a shower.”  _

“Okay, don’t bully me.” Kuroo retorted, making Yamakuma laugh again. But Yamakuma hugged his head, 

“ _ But i’m really glad to see you.”  _

“Wow, i thought you didn’t like me. Now you want to date me?” Kuroo snickered, and Yamakuma bleched,

“ _ Nooo! I’m just glad you’re not dead, Kuroo-sama! You’re a good guy, and i’d be really sad if you were turned into Zombie-kuma-chow!”  _

Kuroo put his hands on the back of his head to grab Yamakuma and hold him like a baby,

“What’s happening in there...to Akaashi and the others, i mean.” 

Yamakuma let out a buzzing noise,

“ _ What do you think?”  _

“Don’t smartmouth me.” Kuroo waved some smoke out of his face. “The game, how’s Akaashi doing?” 

“ _ Well, safe to say he won the first round!”  _

“Thank god,” the raven-haired boy sighed in relief, “Well, since we’re stuck out here together, wanna try and break out of here?” 

“ _ Suure!”  _

  
  
  


~

  
  


_ Akaashi was not having fun. _

He was thrown into another room, it was dark, and tears and snot running down his face didn’t help his vision either.

Feeling his thoughts jumble up and shatter after three seconds of blinking and panting, he didn’t want to sit up.

He needed to take a moment, he wiped his face with his sleeve. Gross, open-mouth, sobbing, as he whispered mindless babbles. Bits and pieces of what he wished he could say to Bokuto petered out of his mouth, and he sat up so he could breathe. Things seemed to move...underwater.

“... _ Wow, been a while since i’ve seen you cry like that.” _

Akaashi stopped abruptly, his arms still shaking as he turned his head in the direction of the voice. Seeing almost glowing eyes and a mass in the corner of the room. Then, in almost an instant, things in the room began to come in focus.

A bed near the wall, with a messy comforter sprawled about it. A boarded up window, book-shelf, TV with some controllers, then a computer turned on, the screen ignited. Showing an animation... _ of Yamakuma  _ dancing on the screen.

**Kenma** followed his gaze,

“What? I thought he was cute.” he crawled out of the corner, and slowly Akaashi backed away. Kenma stopped moving, sitting up on his knees. His head tilted like a cat,

“C’mon, if you can forgive Sugawara, you can forgive me.” 

“...how can i ever even think about doing that…?! Are you stupid?” Akaashi said, still sobbing, his voice halting. 

“You fucking  _ tortured me!”  _

“And Suga _wara_ _fucking_ tortured Yama _guchi_.” Kenma got up, and sat at the computer, beginning to put the headset on. He said those words like he was trying to mock Akaashi, which made a part of Akaashi sting. Then again, why did Akaashi even care what Kenma thought of him? 

“Yet he was able to forgive.” Kenma pressed a button on the right headphone, and they lit up, they were one of those cat ones. Of course, one ear glowed red and the other white. Kenma’s signature colors. Akaashi put his head in his hands,

“Sugawara-san had a reason why. A twisted one at that. So don’t try to cover your ass with some bullshit sob story.” 

Kenma sucked air through his teeth,

“Owwie, that one hurt.” he put his hand on the mouse that made the Yamakuma on screen jump in surprise. Akaashi watched through blurry eyes as Kenma moved his cursor across the screen, and the Yamakuma chase after it. 

“If you’re wondering where you are. This is my room, a replica, but i can tell the difference.” Kenma said, even though Akaashi  _ doesn’t remember WHEN HE ASKED. _

“The difference is that we’re very, very, very,  _ very  _ buried deep into the earths crust. So it might get a bit hot.” he turned around, moving the microphone connected to his headphones away from his mouth.

“So at any given moment, i have a air-condition unit next to the window, just turn it on.” 

Akaashi.

Akaashi.

_ Akaashi. _

_ Was fucking confused. _

He squinted to try and see what Kenma was doing on the computer from where he was sitting, it looked like.

…

_ Twitter. _

_ He’s fucking TWEETING FROM UNDERNEATH THE FUCKING EARTH. _

“What’re you doing?” Akaashi asked, Kenma began to type, and read his tweet aloud as he typed,

“ _ Just got done with every single level of cooking Mama. any recs on other games?”  _

Kenma then scratched his chin, finishing up with, 

“ _ Also, i’m prolly abt 2 die. Lol”  _

Akaashi’s jaw was hanging.

“...You think i’m gonna murder you? As much as i hate you i’m not gonna-”

“No, it’s just that…” Kenma waiting for the screen to load, “The way Sugawara was turned into a rotisserie chicken out there by your smart mouth. I bet it might happen to me.” 

Akaashi stretched his legs,   
“So...who’s on the chopping board?” 

Kenma pressed the  _ ‘play’  _ button.

“Let’s see.” 

.

.

.

The game on his screen, evidently, had something to do with the trial. 

A pixelated character of…

…

_ Iwaizumi was on screen.  _

**_Picked by Kageyama, i presume._ **

_ Did i ask for you to talk. _

**_Why are you so damn hurtful?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ Oh, what, you think i’m going to be nice to you?  _

I don’t even care what his charge is at this point, but I read the writing on the top, the voice in my head mixing with the speaking so all I could hear was static at this point. How I didn't gouge my eyes out at this point is beyond me, but getting charged with Premeditated murder wasn’t so bad. At least in this situation. 

  
  


.

“...am I getting an envelope?”

Kenma didn’t respond. I asked again,

“Am I getting an envelope? With evidence?”

He waved his hand,

“Shut up. Figure it out. I dunno.” 

I was perplexed, Kenma didn’t give a flying fuck what we were doing. I even doubted he turned on the timer yet. it even made my body…loosen up a bit. 

“At the beginning, didn’t...it state that the levels would get harder and harder?”

Kenma nodded, 

“Mhm.” 

I scooted off the wall slowly, and I hopped quickly onto the bed, but Kenma still didn’t turn around. 

“Huh.” I said, and sighed, looking around,

“Isn’t there lights in here?”

“Mhm.” He responded again, I could hear the sounds of the game he was playing faintly. He seemed to be preoccupied, and this trial was going to go nowhere. 

the comforter, luckily, was comfy, it felt like I was laying on a marshmallow, I hadn’t been slept on an actual  _ bed  _ in how long? I yawned, which seemed to catch Kenna’s attention, 

“You goin to sleep? I don’t care.” 

It came up muffled, because I already wrapped the comforter around me and began to doze off. I couldn’t focus if I tried, I basically  _ melted.  _

…

_ Then I had to cry.  _

_ I cried hard, because this feeling felt good.  _

_ Why am I so emotional?  _

Kenma paused his game. 

“What the hell? I thought you were going to sleep? Loud ass.” He turned around in his Rolling chair and turned on the desk lamp. I couldn’t sit up, 

“I-it’s...it’s just that…! I want...I want things...back…” I couldn’t speak, I was babbling again. I couldn’t convey my feelings. So many “I couldn’t”s 

…

“Please don’t make fun of me.” Was all I could get out without choking. Kenma made a  _ huh?  _ Sound, cocking his head,

“...why would I do that?”

_ Now I’m even more confused.  _

“You laughed at me...when you…”

Kenma clicked his tongue, 

“Listen, Akaashi-“

“No. I think I understand.” This time I waved my hand,

“Sugawara-San told me what happened. And I know I need to warn you too. So please see eye to eye with me.” I can’t believe what I said. Kenma's eyes widened and he took of his headphones completely, setting them down. 

“See eye to eye? With  _ you?” _

“Yeah, I’m being...oddly kind.” I responded, taking the comforter off of me, which I immediately regretted. 

“...what happened to the fighting spirit from like, a few minutes ago? It decomposed in 5 seconds.” 

I felt embarrassed, which Kenma ate up.  _ Literally and metaphorically. Sick bastard.  _

…

_ That’s true though.  _

_ Where did it go? _

_ Why...why did… _

_ … _

_ I can’t even think it.  _

_ I can’t own up to this feeling. _

**_The feeling of forgiveness? Since when were you the Ultimate Forgiver?_ **

_ Leave me alone. I’m trying...I can’t… _

**_You can’t just say it? Why is it so hard?_ **

_ What. _

_ What?! Why is it so hard, you ask?!  _

_ … _

_ … _

_ I don’t even know.  _

_ It feels like I’ll throw up if I even try to say it. _

…

“K-Kenma...Kenma...I…” 

He waited, I felt my mouth go dry. 

“ _ You what, Akaashi?”  _ He didn’t smile, but...he got a shiny look in his eyes, that made me believe even more. 

Believe…

Believe that he…

…

“Taste of  **despair** … Kenma?” Was all I could whisper, and I stood up, but fell, so I had to crawl. 

“This trial isn’t about Iwaizumi. It never was. Not like how Tsukishima’s trial was about him.” I got to his feet, and looked up at him, and saw.

...saw  _ tears.  _

“You’re so smart.” Kenma chokes, “Iwaizumi has nothing to do with it... _ there’s no timer, no execution set up. Not now…”  _ he got off the chair, and then on his knees so we were at the same level. 

For the first time. 

In so long.

“Not yet at least.” 

I still was squeamish, 

“Kenma, you know about..?”

“The lies? How not worth it this all is? How much of a fuck-up I am? How gross human  _ flesh  _ is? The act I had to keep up for months just so I could curve the apocalypse?” Kenma started it in such a quick way that possibly summed up probably a whole monologue. 

“Sugawara knew it to, his eyes...always uncertain. When we’d go to our rooms and night,” he began, rolling onto his back, looking at the ceiling, the light from the computer screen illuminated half his face, showing the pinkness in his right eye fade. Also, coming from the light, was the pink smoke radiating from his mouth. Which reminded my body that...he was still probably sick. 

“His room was next to mine...I heard him  _ crying.”  _ Kenma sighed, 

“This is so not fair. I just wanted to take charge of the world all by myself.” 

Akaashi sighed, 

“This...is just seeming all the same at this point. The killing...the reasoning...it’s-“

“Not worth it.” 

Kenma sat up, 

“I’m done.” 

I blinked, as he got to his feet. In ghostly Precision he got out his own mallet, 

“Kenma…?” I said.

He opened the closet door in the corner of the room, which wasn’t a closet at all, a button covered in glass sat inside, and he smashed it, the lights in the room turning on. I was startled, as the lights glowed red. 

_ Activating Emergency Evacuation, Password?  _

“ **ULTIMATE MELANCHOLIC.** ” He bellowed, and reached out to me. I reeled back, 

“Wait-“ I said on impulse, but he proceeded, 

“Akaashi, I know you will refuse me! But please, it was just the game that made me do all of it! I just...wanted-“ the room jolted, and it began...to... _ rise?  _ It was like an elevator. And I toppled into Kenma anyway, thankfully everything was bolted to either a wall or floor so we weren’t crushed. My body broke into a panic since we were so close, but the look in his eyes of dismal ness and sorrow made my tenseness subside. 

_ He’s sorry.  _

_ He’s...so sorry.  _

I closed my eyes, starting to feel dizzy. 

…

_ Things started to flash through my mind  _

_ the way Monokuma blood splattered on the pavement the day I ran away.  _

_ The chipped paint of the wet floor sign in the janitors closet.  _

_ The cool feeling of my back against the concrete.  _

_...water… _

_ My body...falling into water.  _

_ Chilling, cold water.  _

_ A evening...in September.  _

…

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while! 
> 
> Kenma is over it. Like I am. 
> 
> My birthdays coming soon so I’ve been busy with that. 
> 
> Also, I bet you’ve caught on the Killing game is really a front for character redemption. 
> 
> Just please give me your opinions bcuz this series is almost over there at literally 9 more chapters:-)
> 
> I love you guys, and letting you know right after I finish up the danganronpa au, more gore stuff and possibly something fluffy will be coming !


	14. A Date With Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH, UH HI.
> 
> (hopefully y'all are staying safe!)

They had been ascending for a long time, and in that time Akaashi already moved pretty far away from Kenma, still thinking about the things flashing through his head. 

he couldn't remember a time other than that one time with Kuroo-san when he fell into water. 

…

“Akaashi, i’m sorry.” Kenma said, rubbing his eye. Akaashi shook his head,

“No, no. I don't want a whole apology. I want an explanation. Where are we going, why is this still happening, and if You, Kageyama, and Oikawa, basically rule the world, why are you still concerned with us?”

Kenma visibly gulped, which made Akaashi even more curious. The dirt from outside turned into metal not too long after, and lights passed by them, like they were moving through a parking garage. 

“First of all...you were right. The execution’s don’t matter, at least to me or Sugawara...but i’m pretty sure that was a real trial. Whatever, Oikawa was probably making sure the first level was going to happen according to schedule. Mine is different in a way i can’t quite make out.” 

“So, either i kill you myself, or i beat you with words and you’re executed?” 

“Yes, if the trial carries out in the way Oikawa wants.” 

“A lose-lose situation.” 

“No.” 

He stood up, wobbling for balance, and went to the table, grabbing the book off the table. Not caring anymore, he flopped to the floor and rolled to Akaashi. Kenma opened the book and stopped at a page.

Kenma’s handwriting alright, 

“A journal entry...you wrote all of this?” Akaashi said in awe, skimming the pages. Kenma nodded shyly, Akaashi almost forgetting Kenma could do it that innocently, even though he was...far from it.

“I’m pretty sure Sugawara told you about the whole ‘coding’ system, right?” 

“I think i remember.” 

Kenma reached in his pocket, pulling out a handheld tiny flashlight, and illuminated the words on the page. 

“Oikawa gave us all a role to play, all a component of **Despair**. He never gave us information on the despair disease itself, or...pretty much anything else. So, i decided to take it upon myself to study it.” 

Akaashi remembered this side of Kenma, tactful and articulate. _That came with it’s pros and cons._

Pages and pages of analysis, sketches, Kenma had written down. He stopped at a specific page with a sketch of the anatomy of a Zombie-kuma.

“Kageyama, oddly enough, helped me with this one. You’ve heard that he’s the one building all the Monokuma’s yeah?” 

“No, i think...i was told that? But i most likely forgot.” _the image of Yamamoto and Lev’s execution flashed through his mind._

“He’s so caught up. Thinking the Shoyou on his belt is the real deal. Oikawa’s really kissing his ass.” Kenma clicked his tongue, He finally stopped and a page marked with a red sticky note.

“Here’s the page i need you to see, hopefully you can answer this question for me.” 

Soon, enough, in bold letters…

**WHY DOESN’T THE DESPAIR DISEASE EFFECT…**

...a picture...a polaroid. 

It was blurry, but Akaashi could pretty much see what was happening. 

Kuroo’s blurry arms wrapped around Akaashi and Kenma’s arm with the mallet in hand. 

“Oh, yeah, you hit me that one time.” 

“Sorry, Oikawa’s orders. But that Picture was for me.” 

Akaashi read the header again,

“So..?”

“The despair disease is supposed to infect someone as soon as it enters there system. Being a Brother of Despair means the whole... _despair_ thing comes with the package. But with you...and...K- _Kuroo…”_

Akaashi blurted, “Kuroo! I thought you’d be way happier to see him.” 

Kenma rubbed his eyes, “me too, but i think it’s the effect of the disease that’s numbing my emotions...but seriously, how are y’all still…” 

Akaashi shook his head,

“I dunno either...i have basic knowledge that the disease numbs your senses and turns your eyes pink...but…” Akaashi took his own phone out of his pocket and looked at the picture of him and Kuroo on the screen. Kuroo’s eyes were hazel, and Akaashi’s...were still blue. 

Kenma looked at the picture, smirked a bit, and then shined the light in Akaashi’s eyes.

“Yeah, still Blue. it doesn’t make sense to me. You guys were literally _in the air._ I understood that Yaku, Lev, and Yamamoto didn’t catch it because they were using masks.” Kenma huffed, “so frustrating. _I’ve been checking everyone’s eyes and systems since we’ve got them in_ **_custody._ ** _Slowing of heartbeats, pinkening of eyes._ All of them have been showing signs of contraction.”

Akaashi couldn’t believe Kenma’s mouth, _he sounded like a doctor._

“Maybe we grew immune to it from taking it so much.”

Kenma shook his head, “The more your exposed to it, the more the effects would be severe. That’s how the disease works.” 

“How much... **despair can one body take?** ”

Kenma was taken aback, the intense air in that sentence and in the way Akaashi said it...was _electrifying._ Kenma looked down,

“...wanna find out?”

“What?” Akaashi said as the room jolted to a stop. Kenma stood up, and unlocked the door,

“Just follow me. Let’s test your theory.” 

Akaashi didn’t know what to expect. This seemed sketchy.

_And it was. It truly, truly, was._

The...the barrack again. Kenma unlocked it, and instead of instantly seeing Bokuto-san…

It was _Iwaizumi-san._

He looked... _well rested?_

_If it weren’t for the hospital-like setting, i would’ve thought he wasn’t plagued by the horrors we’ve all been through._

Iwaizumi-san hadn’t noticed us yet, he was asleep in the bed. 

It was almost like a quarantine. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

What could they have done that made him so…you know?

I pressed my hand against the glass.

“You see that bag hooked to his arm?” Kenma asked me, seeing him in proper lightning made me remember all the horrible stuff he did to me,

“There are _several_ hooked to him.” i edged my tone.

“Don’t act like that, the one with the pink water hooked at his bicep.” Kenma poked the glass. “That’s the disease in liquid form.” 

“You guys have been…?!” 

“Running tests on him? I have.” Kenma cut me off, “we’ve been running tests on all of them, Oikawa wanted me to monitor Iwaizumi, though. He said he didn’t want him getting tainted by the killing game. So we’ve numbed his senses, put him in a still state...so he can’t move for now. We can still monitor brain activity so we can see how many levels of despair disease effects the human thought and brain movements.” Kenma smiled now, “but, _increasing_ despair levels? I knew you were smart.” 

“No...Kenma. That’ll _kill him.”_

Kenma shook his head,

“Won’t hurt till we try. Give me a second.” he began to walk to the door, and my body began to react.

He can’t hurt iwaizumi-san! 

“Wait! Kenma, before you do this, i have some more questions.” 

Kenma’s hand hovered the doorknob and he looked back at me, “shoot.” 

“What have you been testing on..B-bokuto-san?” 

Kenma crossed his arms, “the same things, the exact doses Iwaizumi has been taking.” his expression fell, “but...his system has been...denying our treatment.” 

_He says he’s over the despair cause, yet he still speaks of it like he’s involved. I still don’t trust him, even if theres a part of me that wants to._

“It’s taking a physical toll, but his mentality is still moving slow. He’s in a downward spiral.” 

I looked at Iwaizumi-san,

“You’re... _it’s going to hurt Iwaizumi-san...isn’t it?”_

Kenma looked at me,

“Of course it will. _Despair is pain. But he’ll learn to love it.”_

“I tried to believe you could change, Kenma.” i said, stepping back, “but you’ll never change!” I began to run the other, and he screamed for me to stop, but the further i ran, i never heard footsteps behind me..

Nothing launched at me, nothing _came for me._

_I was expecting to be stopped._

_Maybe Oikawa wasn’t taking this as serious as i thought he was._

_... a sick joke or not, it was all still happening._

_I felt like…_

_Like I was sinking._

_But into what?_

  
  


I didn’t realize I had run into a door,it was swinging open, and I fell onto my stomach, knocking the air out of me. And to make matters worse.

I saw feet,

And as i looked up, i saw the next worse person. 

_“Oi, what the hell are you doing wandering around?”_

Kageyama was covered in pink Monokuma blood, and he reeked.

Of oil...of something.

He took off his mask, and looked me over.

“Has Kenma postponed your trial? Or is he becoming brave and throwing away the best thing that could happen in his sorry existence.” 

Kageyama could be referring to him rejecting Despair, but i’m pretty sure Kenma was trying to be sneaky and get me to buy his bluff. I watched Kageyama turn around and go back to whatever he's doing. I looked around the room, it lined with Monokuma parts, boxes, random mechanic things. Kageyama had been getting...busy. 

He was whispering things, and I walked up behind him, he didn’t care.

He whispered, over and over…

_Dumbass, stop squirming, I'm trying to help you._

_That’s what you get for trying to run away._

_I’ll find your missing parts._

Kageyama was screwing Hinatakuma's head to a broken monokuma body, hoping it was Hinata’s missing one...but I was sure he was talking about...the real Hinata.

I decided to try something out,

“Kageyama-kun, how did you feel about...Sugawara-san ki-” 

He turned his head with a _crack_ and i stepped back,

“Shut the hell up! Did I ask _?!”_

I shook my head, and he turned back around, frustrated,

“Sugawara-san killed Hinata. Remember?” 

  
  


…

I didn’t get a response, but a sorry sputter from the Hinatakuma. I was starting to wonder why i was sticking around here. 

“Kageyama-kun, i need to ask. How’d it feel to kill Yachi-kun?” 

He stopped screwing, and looked forward, not speaking. I waited, as he looked down. 

“She asked me to. So I snapped her neck and pushed her out that window.” 

He said it so vaguely that him talking to Hinatakuma seemed sane. 

“...Alright…” 

“Why do you ask? You gonna kill Kenma or something?” 

“No. just asking.” 

_Silence._

Then...he turned, 

“I know this Hinata’s not the real one, okay?!” 

_Wow. quick._

“It’s just. I can’t get the real one back, so...i want to reclaim what’s left of him. That’s all, so stop staring at me like that before I execute you myself!” 

_So that’s what this is about._

“You loved him a lot.” was all i said, and he nodded.

“The world sucks, but he made it suck less.” 

“Aw, I like that.” I sat on a box that had _MONOKUMA ASSES (...Hah. i laughed.)_ written on it. Kageyama looked over the screwdriver he had in his hand,

“Kenma was thinking about rebelling, huh?” 

“No, he was trying to confuse me.” I crossed my arms, my heart beat returned to a normal rate. 

Kageyama threw the screwdriver in my direction, but it hit the wall behind me, severing into the wallpaper. I felt the handle graze my cheek and still, he _had a deadly aim._

“Kenma is an idiot, he thinks he can be all...all...LIKE SUGAWARA-SAN! Trying to believe in something.” 

“He was trying to _confuse_ me. That’s all.” 

Kageyama grabbed another tool from THe kit by his feet and rose it above his head, 

“Kenma wants to be like you.” 

_Smash!_ And the Hinatakuma screeched, I saw a part fly behind him and burst into a small flame. 

“If you’re gonna sit there, you might as well help me. Cross of prototype number 329 on the chalkboard over there for me.” He said, and I stood up, turning behind me to see tons of drawings of Monokuma bodies. 

...the one at the top, was a blurry picture of Hinatakuma. Circled in pink paint, a bunch of other sketches crossed out, I scanned the board and found 329, and picked up the paintbrush. 

_He wants to be like me?_

_A screw up._

_I wouldn’t want to be like me._

  
  
  


“AGHHH! I hate that stupid Akaashi!!” Oikawa screamed as a Monokuma handed him a glass of water. He took one sip, and then threw it over his shoulder, it knocking over another Monokuma. 

“Why do you hate him, Oikawa.” Kenma sighed, sitting down on his throne right next to him. He watched as several monokuma’s began to dismantle Sugawara’s, and he shut his eyes to rub his face. Oikawa screeched again, 

“He’s a persistent little skeeze! No matter how many times I scruff that’s bastard up he still maintains such a … _HIS HAIR NEVER MOVES! HE LOOKS GOOD ALL THE TIME!”_ Oikawa banged his fists, “with his stupid blue eyes. no matter how many times he’s injected with despair they never change!!! And his stupid confidence makes me hurl.” 

“I still couldn’t find a reason why he isn’t having a physical effect. And he definitely isn’t showing much of a emotional toll either.” 

“Also, Kenma-chan? I thought you were giving Akaashi a trial?” Oikawa then bounced in his seat, “Did he _die?!_ And you didn’t tell me?!” 

“No.” Kenma slumped in his seat. “He saw through my act in a pinch. Stupid Keiji-san.” 

“Hey?! How come you say you don’t like honorifics but call our little judicious ‘-san’?” 

Kenma crossed his leg over the other one and grabbed his mallet, turning it in his hands, examining the blood it was still coated with.

_Either Kuroo’s, or Akaashi’s._

“It doesn’t matter, however Keiji-san is denying the contamination, i’ll put an end to it.” 

Oikawa stood,

“No. _we’ll put an end to it. I think_ **_there’s a certain someone we need to get rid of before our Kei-chan’s spirit will finally accept Despair._ ** _”_

Kenma smiled,

“I smell what you’re stepping in.” Kenma stood too, but Oikawa raised a finger,

“But, i think theres a few _things_ we need to do before then!” Oikawa hummed, “remember Koushi-chans cute little reminder he gave Kei-chan before he died?” 

Kenma nodded,

“ _That’s the most help he’s gonna get from here on in. if Tobio-chan decides to have a little...heart to heart… i’ll be sure to burn him at the stake like KOUSHI-CHAN!”_

Kenma watched Oikawa’s hand go to his pants, and pull out a small key, 

“Kenma-chan. _Go be a dear and get our beast for me._ **_He has a date with destiny later today!_ ** _”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Lungs filling with contaminated water, a weird feeling i am living._

_I’d like to recall a time when i was at the community pool with my cousins._

_My mom was sitting on a folding chair,_

_She was so pretty, in her pretty sundress._

_I waved at her while i was standing on the diving board._

_Her smile was as bright as the sun._

_It soon faded._

_Or, maybe…_

_The whole world faded._

_For a minute, that is._

_But I was told I was faded for hours._

_My lungs filled up and up with water._

_As i sank and sank._

_And sank._

_…_

_And now,_

_I find myself sinking again._

_So much water._

_Not like in a dream._

_The yucky, murky water._

_This is real._

_It’s all too real._

_Not like my broken memory._

_They say we’re not supposed to remember many things from when we were small._

_And innocent._

_But i remembered my “mama’s” sunny smile._

_Soon faded_

_To the dark murky black._

_Of the contaminated water_

_Filling my lungs now._

  
  


_…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Akaashi-kun, you’re good at everything. You’re so mature for your age. You get good grades, not to mention you’re a regular on your schools Volleyball team! You’re very polite, and growing up to be a clean young man as well. How are you so perfect?_ **

**_Your parents must be so proud._ **

**_Everyone must love you._ **

  
  


**_...Everyone must want to be you._ **

  
  
  


**_…_ **

  
  


**_Our lives depend on you._ **

  
  


**_..._ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so more time to clear stuff up!
> 
> kenma is a fucking liar
> 
> Oikawa is plotting to do what? huh?! KILL EVERYONE SO AKAASHI CAN FINALLY GIVE IN TO DESPAIR? 
> 
> (also, Kuroo and Yamakuma are vibing atm, running round the town B) )
> 
> time to get serious.
> 
> let me know your theories!! >:O


	15. A funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just...singlehandedly...

…

“T-tsukki?” Yamaguchi coughed, groaning as his stomach wound was at its peak. His legs were cold as he could only crawl to the side of his cell to look at the shallow opening at the bottom. His blanket from his bed wrapped around bruised and cut shoulders, he saw Tsukishima’s eyes through the hole,

“Yeah…?” Tsukishima yawned

“They’ve forgotten to feed us. Maybe they’re starving us. The only thing they’ve come by to give us was that despair shot thing. And all it’s done for us was get me all sad.” Yamaguchi coughed, as he began to remove his shirt, unbandaging his wound to look at it.

_It was so infected._

_He didn’t know how long he was going to last._

_It was a gift of god he was lasting this long._

He saw some pink gas line his vision, and he looked at Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima shoved his hand through the hole the grabbed Yamaguchi’s. He rubbed it,

“Hey, no. don’t even think about it! You’re going to be fine. Get on the bed and try to get air on it.” 

“B-but the air...it’s contaminated with that...d-despair stuff. I think...it’s making...me…” Yamaguchi coughed, and he coughed...and…

…

_He collapsed._

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima said, as the blanket covered the hole. He felt around, but he didn’t feel the other boy anywhere. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi?” 

“What’s happened to him?” Yaku said from his cell, he’d been there, trying to gain warmth. 

“Tadashi? What’s wrong?! Is the pain unbearable that can’t talk?!” Tsukishima stood now, trying to see what had happened. But he saw the door open at the end of the hallway of cells.

Two Monokuma’s hurried in, holding a stretcher between the two of them. 

Tsukishima clenched his fists, Yaku got up to the bars and began to shake his head.

“Wait... _No.”_

They opened the cell doors, of _Yamaguchi’s cell._

“No! NO FUCKING WAY!” Tsukishima said as the Monokuma’s...walked out with a full stretcher.

_Yamaguchi in fetal position._

_Pink foam oozing from every one of his wounds._

_His eyes a foggy hue of pink._

_It didn’t help he had all those wounds._

_...it got him._

  
  


…

  
  
  
  


“AI YIE YIE YIE YOOOOOOOOOOO!” Kuroo called, as he speared one last Monokuma with the end of a stick he cut into a point. Yamakuma blew a raspberry,

“I _still don’t understand why they’re still sending these things out here if we’re the only ones left in the city!”_

“Maybe for our amusement! Say, how’d you like _Fried monokuma_ for dinner?” Kuroo grinned. Yamakuma shook his head,

“ _It’s...it’s still circuits ya know.”_

“Well then we’ll just drink the blood!” 

“ _Ewwww!”_

They laughed together, but Kuroo looked up at the sky, hearing a familiar dinging. 

  
  


_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_ _  
  
_

_“HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_ Oikawa sang, but he wiped a tear off his face, a screen admitted by light showed in the sky.

“It pains me to say...we have lost...a fragile soul…” 

Kageyama, and Kenma, stood behind him. Dawned in all black suits.

“ _To not ONLY despair...but at the hands….OF OUR OWN DESPAIR_ **_BROTHER!_ ** _So...we have prepared...a joint funeral...for BOTH OF THEM! I do hope you attend...the goodbye ceremony...of two angels…_

**_YAMAGUCHI TADASHI AND SUGAWARA KOUSHI. TAKEN TOO SOON!”_ **Oikawa blew his nose on a hanky, and put his head in his hands.

“The wake will be held...at EXACTLY! 11:30 AM tomorrow. Wear ALL BLACK _APPROPRIATELY!!”_ Oikawa’s tone was demanding, as he did his signature rock pose,

“DESPAIR BROTHERS! _OUT!”_

Yamakuma and Kuroo looked at each other.

“...Yamaguchi _died?”_ Kuroo asked, and Yamakuma’s eyes filled with tears.

“Yama….sama….T-TSUKISHIMA-SAMA MUST BE HEARTBROKEN!!” 

“I know, wah, wah, Yamaguchi was Tsukki’s...lover. Yeah.” Kuroo said sourly, “but wouldn’t there be a big execution? If they said Suga…” 

“ _M-maybe Akaashi-sama...slipped up! But...wouldn’t it mean Akaashi is sent back outside?”_

“No. The trial couldn’t have lasted long enough for us to kill 16 Monokuma’s! Wouldn’t he be sent out immediately? And we-” 

“ _YAMA-SAMMA AAAA!!!”_ Yamakuma cried, And Kuroo hugged him close, 

“Hey, don’t cry. I-it...it was _bound to happen...r-right?”_

it was painfully obvious Kuroo was terrible at comforting people.

Yamakuma smacked him,

“ _Bound to happen?! Yama-sama was fighting so hard to cling to life! They’re probably suffering in horrible conditions! Now shake a leg and lets go find SUITS! I wanna look my best for Yama-sama’s funeral!”_

Kuroo rubbed his reddening cheek,

“Right, _right._ I think one of these places got...baby suits or something. Since you’re small.” 

“ _Who you callin’ tiny?!”_

…

  
  
  


Akaashi couldn’t believe it.

He was sitting in a cage, right across from Yaku and Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Only Yamaguchi was... _dead?_

“How’d it happen?” Akaashi asked Yaku, he knew Tsukishima wasn’t going to talk. He was facing away from the two of them, a blanket over his lanky body. Yaku shook his head,

“It was early in the morning yesterday. He complained about the virus...and... _he just. Stopped.”_ Yaku wrapped his arms around himself, he was so tiny. They hadn’t been getting food, that’s for sure. Akaashi shuddered,

“Yamaguchi-kun...he was…” 

It felt like ages, but he remembered Yamaguchi’s grin, and his eyes,

That would never open again.

That time he helped him fold laundry, the tune he was humming. 

_What song was that again?_

_A girl group song?_

Akaashi tried finding the tune, as he pressed his back against the bed frame. Yaku stood up, toeing on his shoes.

“You think they’re bringing Kuroo to the...uh...funeral?” 

“Probably.” Akaashi said, still humming.

“What have you guys been thinking about?” 

Yaku chortled, “Hanging myself.” 

Akaashi believed Yaku was joking, but the look in his eyes showed he actually thought about it. 

“They putting you through some trials, right Akaashi-kun?” Yaku asked him, and Akaashi nodded,

“I found out about the way they’re using you guys like guinea pigs.” 

“Yeahhh, it sucks. They’re not executing us anymore?”  
“It doesn’t...seem to be the case anymore.” 

Yaku crossed his arms, “where are the police?! Why the fuck is this still happening?!” 

Akaashi shrugged, looking at Yaku’s eyes.

_Pink and hazy. Yikes._

If Tsukishima would turn around, Akaashi would be able to see the effects, of-

_Wait._

_Slowing of heartbeats, sensory slowed._

“Tsukishima-kun!” Akaashi said, getting up. He jiggled the door.

“God dammit!” Akaashi pushed on the door, and if god was in his favor, it swung open. Yaku’s jaw dropped, as Akaashi got up.

“Wow, okay. Uh-” he shook himself, “Tsukishima-kun, please just turn around for a second.” 

“No.” was all he said, and Yaku got up, shaking his door,

“How’d you do that so quICK-” Yaku’s door swung similarly to Akaashi’s and if it weren’t for Akaashi’s grabbing him before he fell, he would’ve knocked the air out of himself. 

“If i would’ve know we could do that we could’ve...helped…” Yaku shut his mouth, but Tsukishima didn’t budge. Akaashi tried opening Tsukishima’s cell but it didn’t work the same way from the outside. 

“Tsukishima...kun...you just need to turn around and we can-” 

“No.” he said again. 

Yaku and Akaashi looked at each other. 

“We’ll...We’ll come back for you.” Yaku said, but Akaashi grabbed his arm when he started to walk away. 

“What? We can’t just leave him here!” 

“He won’t budge. What’s the point?”

_Yaku would never say something like that. Despair disease sucks._

“Tsukishima-kun, please get up. We can leave if you do!” 

Tsukishima shifted, still not facing them, turned off his bedside lamp, and laid in a sleeping position. 

Not too long after, they heard silent snoring.

He had fallen asleep.

…

“So, let’s go.” Yaku said, but Akaashi went back to his cell. “No way, i’m not leaving him here.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Akaashi-kun? You wanna stay here?” 

“I can’t leave him here so Despair can consume him like it did Yamaguchi. He’ll end up... _dead.”_

Yaku looked at his hands, the way they faded of color, and then wiped his hands on the back of his pants.

“Well, I'm not staying another minute in here. Good luck.” Yaku still said, and began to walk to the door. Akaashi watched,

“They might kill you.” 

“I don’t care anymore, let ‘em kill me. I’d rather die knowing i died trying. I’ll put up a fight too, it’s what they deserve for corrupting my kouhai, and killing them.” Pink gas simmered from his mouth when he spoke, and began to dribble out his mouth, but he wiped it with the back of his palm, and shuffled out the door. Akaashi shifted, but scuttled to the door to see what was going to become of Yaku. 

_They will kill him, i can feel it._

  
  


**_Maybe it was high time they dropped the dead weight._ **

  
  


_Oh god, you haven’t talked in what? A few days? Save your sentiment i’m not scared of you anymore._

  
  


**_Just because you can refuse despair for so long you think you’re hot shit?_ **

**_You don’t even stop your senior from walking into impending doom. What an asshole move of you, Keiji._ **

**_What would Bokuto-san say?_ **

_...He doesn’t like me anymore._

**_You really think that?_ **

_He doesn’t...wanna keep hurting me. And i don’t want to keep hurting him either. So-_

**_You are as dumb as you are stubborn. Those don’t mix._ **

_What’s that supposed to mean._

  
  


**_...Just go save your buddy, Keiji._ **

_Yaku-san is smart. He knows whats up. It’s not up to me._

**_What if it is up to you._ **

_What?_

**_What if it’s all up to you?_ **

_What?!_

_…_

_Hello?!_ _  
  
_

“Hello?!” Akaashi said, but no one responded, he felt dizzy, and when he opened his eyes back up Yaku was no longer in the hallway. He blinked a few times and just went back to his cell. It was getting dark outside, and he remembered they’d be getting up early the next day anyway. Still, he looked over at Tsukishima, fast asleep.

_To play it safe, he moved to Yaku’s cell, to keep an eye on Tsukishima’s breathing._

  
  
  


_…_

  
  


_Sinking...Sinking…_

  
  
  


_…_

  
  
  


“ _How do i look, Kuroo-sama?”_ Yamakuma asked, turns out a baby suit fit him fine, and Kuroo gave him a high five.

“A sexy beast.” Kuroo did a 360, “And me?” 

“ _Hot!”_

Yamakuma sat on his shoulder as they waited outside the Academy. 

“I can’t believe we found these. And i think the monokuma blood on them give some pizzazz.” 

“ _Total Pizzazz factor!”_

“You know how we do it.” Kuroo said, as the gate began to rise. 

_Kenma greeted them._

Kuroo stopped talking, Yamakuma stopped as well, beeping low. Kenma, had his hair tied back. And was also in full black suit. He cleaned up nice... _for a sociopath._

“H-hey, kitten.” Kuroo said, looking him up and down, visibly sweating. Kenma half-grinned,

“Kuroo.” He jerked his head in the direction of the door, “Let’s go.” 

Kuroo followed him, walking directly behind. Kuroo had half the mind to poke the top of his head, but felt Yamakuma’s grip start to tighten on his collar, so he just walked in silence. 

  
  


_The trial room was repurposed._

Two caskets, both half black and half white sat before them. 

Two picture frames sat by them as well, also repurposed from the first killing game. Not crossed out...yet. Oikawa, Kageyama were standing at the front. Oikawa dabbing his eyes with gloved fingertips. Kageyama tugging at his tie while stroking the Hinatakuma, And the survivors were standing by the far wall. Akaashi made eye contact with Kuroo, and Kuroo practically ran.

“ _-Hey!”_ Kuroo said frantic, Akaashi jumped. 

“Aren’t you excited to see me.” Akaashi was in a suit as well, and Kuroo took a good look. 

“You...look good.” was all Kuroo muttered, eyeing Tsukishima right next to Akaashi, who’s eyes were squeezed shut, huffing profusely. 

“He’s not doing good.” Akaashi whispered, disregarding Kuroo’s compliment. Yamakuma hopped off Kuroo’s shoulder and scurried to Yamaguchi’s casket.

“ _Y-Yama-sama!!_ ” Yamakuma exclaimed, “ _No…”_

He whimpered in his robotic voice, as Kuroo and Akaashi walked by as well, and Kuroo winced.

_Yamaguchi was in fact...dead. They had put him in a suit, and covered all his wounds with white bandages, signifying death. Hopefully he was okay. Finally free._

  
  


_Suga was dead. Oh, mama._

_Still charred, but they covered his face in a silk veil, also signifying death._

_What would his family say? If...they were still alive, that is._

“Eeee…” Kuroo whispered, looking at Suga’s casket, but Akaashi shoved him.

“So rude.” Oikawa huffed, as he hooked a arm around Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Hi hi~ Tetsu-chan. Missed yaaa~” 

Kuroo reeled to the side, “Yeah, long time no...see…” 

“Heard you were talking shit about my feet. Don’t think i didn’t hear you.” Oikawa let go of him and shoved him like Akaashi did.

“What is with you guys and hurting me!!?” Kuroo cried, and Oikawa raised his mallet to signal order. 

_The ceremony was about to begin!_

  
  


“Thank you, the bereaved...for coming…” Oikawa said, at the podium. Gesturing to the two caskets.

“We are here, for the sendoff...of Koushi Sugawara...and Tadashi Yamaguchi...Taken too soon!” Oikawa sniffled, _fakely._

“Sugawara-chan...Only 18 years old... _BURNT ALIVE!!”_ Oikawa threw himself dramatically onto the podium. “He _Lit up..._ every room he walked in…” Oikawa emphasized that part. Making Kuroo wince, Yaku (who was, _yes,_ taken back in the middle of the night.) hid his face, in irritation. Tsukishima was silent, but he was shaking violently, but Kuroo offered his hand. Oikawa kept spewing awful shit about Sugawara, Tsukishima looked at Kuroo’s hand…

_And he took it._

“ _If he says anything bad about Tadashi I swear to the god i know that’s not there.”_ Tsukishima whispered. Kuroo bit his lips, as he felt Yamakuma’s furry paws take his other hand. Akaashi was sitting on the other side of Kuroo, and Yaku was sitting next to him. He wrapped his own arms around himself and shivered.

_What a shit show._

_And it had to get worse._

“And...i must talk about... _Only 15 years old…”_

“Oh god help us all.” Yaku did the sign of the cross, looking up at the ceiling. 

“He was too innocent for this world...already in...too much pain…” 

Tsukishima gripped Kuroo’s hand so hard, that Kuroo had to let go. He took Tsukishima’s head and made him rest on his shoulder. 

“Drown out that fuckers voice, Tsukki.” Kuroo whispers, 

“ _Don’t. D-don’t call me that…”_ Tsukishima whispers, as his tears began to roll in. crying silently, Kuroo rubbed his back. Akaashi was uncomfortable as Oikawa went on. And after 5 minutes, he clapped his hands,

“Now, if anyone has any words to say...please do come up.” 

No one budged, but Kageyama stood up, at free will.

“...They were both my teammates.” he said, in his stern voice, “They were both really good people. They were...very smart...they helped me a lot…” He coughed, and rubbed his eyes, the pinkish hue... _faded?_

“Yamaguchi and Sugawara were my friends.” he looked at the survivors in the back, “i never wanted to hurt Yamaguchi, and i never wanted to hurt Sugawara. That is all.” He stepped away, and Akaashi just…

_That was the most half ass bullshit i’ve ever seen._

Everyone in the back were screaming that in their minds. Kenma didn’t have anything to say, he didn’t know them, and...Oikawa looked _directly_ at Tsukishima,

“Got anything to say?” 

_He was milking this situation._ Kuroo pulled Tsukishima in, but...Tsukishima _stood up._

He didn’t go up to the podium, he just…

_Screamed._

_A throaty yell._

_A scream not for pretend._

_He was angry, he was so, very, angry._

“FUCK YOU!! _FUCK_ **_YOU!!!”_ **Tsukishima yelled at Oikawa, Oikawa didn’t flinch. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW _SHIT_ ABOUT WHAT TADASHI WAS GOING THROUGH! ALL THE PAIN HE WAS IN! HOW MUCH SUFFERING YOU PUT HIM IN!!” tears and snot flew everywhere, at least in the back row, hell, Akaashi felt some saliva fly onto his face. 

“THEN YOU HAD TO... _WHY ARE YOU STILL CONCERNED WITH US? YOU...YOU WERE DEFEATED!”_ Tsukishima was about to run over there but Kuroo stopped him,

“Don’t waste your tears, Tsu...Tsuki _shima.”_

Tsukishima was still screaming, and shaking violently, Akaashi saw the gas... _the despair disease, oh fuck, it was literally radiating from Tsukishima!_

“W-wait, no. Tsukishima-kun, i’m so sorry.” Akaashi stood up now, but Yaku grabbed his arm,

“It’s not your fight, Akaashi-kun, don’t get in the middle of it.” 

Akaashi had to fight not to say another word, but sat back down. Kenma and Kageyama were just watching the whole ordeal as Oikawa was just standing there, his stupid grin still plastered on his face.

“Baby getting cranky? I guess we’ll have to fix that up for you...huh, Brothers?” Oikawa looked at the two in the front row, and now they stood up.

“What?! You’re gonna kill me? Go for it, I’M ALREADY DEAD!” Tsukishima yelled, but Kuroo pulled him behind him, “Nuh uh! He’s mine now! Try getting to him when i got my fist up your asses!” 

“ _Vulgar, Kuroo-sama!”_ Yamakuma said, and Akaashi groaned.

“God dammit…” he muttered. 

“GET ME A FUCKING CASKET, TRY FITTING MY ASS IN ONE OF THOSE, FUCKING _TIN CANS.”_ Tsukishima said as Kageyama and Kenma began to walk up, 

“DON’T LAY A HAND ON TSUKKI!” Kuroo growled, Yaku was shaking his head,

“Guys, quit!” 

“Let’s not yell now!” Oikawa smiled, Tsukishima spat, “EAT MY ENTIRE ASS, OIKAWA!” 

“Holy **_FUCKING HELL. SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR I’LL TAKE A F A T SWAN DIVE OFF THE F U C K I N G ROOF!_ ** _”_ Akaashi has had it.

This is all his fault.

Bokuto’s words echoed through his head,

_“You shouldn’t have come back here.”_

Everyone grew silent, if not for Tsukishima’s wild sobbing. Oikawa clapped his hands together again, 

  
  


“Well then! Nice discussion guys! Ready for the burial ceremony?” 

  
  
  
  


…

  
  


_They were buried in the courtyard._

  
  


Rain began to fall, not normal rain. The droplets that fell on Akaashi’s skin were pink, and he took off his blazier and put it over his head. Monokuma dug two holes, and carelessly pushed the caskets in and buried them. Oikawa’s eyes glinted,

“Now then, _time to get down to business.”_ He looked at the other Brothers of Despair. Yaku sighed, 

“What business? I seriously don’t understand why this is all still h-” 

"Akaashi?" Kenma asked, and Akaashi looked at him.

"What...?" 

"You saw Yaku-san leave earlier." 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "..So? he was caught anyway."

Kageyama clicked his tongue, 

"Wow...Yaku? you remember what we told you last night?" 

Yaku stepped back, 

"W-what?" 

Oikawa smiled, 

"When you ran off, _why'd you get Kei-chan to not talk to Tsukki-chan earlier?_ ** _Because you were afraid he'd curve Akaashi's lie into the whole situation?_** _"_

Yaku visibly sweated, making Akaashi confused.

"No! i didn't want him to get in the middle of it! not because...i wanted...Tsukishima-kun..." Yaku put his hands to his sides, "I wasn't trying to get Akaashi in trouble for...unlocking..." 

Akaashi's eyes widened,

"How does me getting in the middle of Tsukishima's breakdown say that i-" Akaashi cursed, covering his mouth. Kuroo gasped. and Kenma smiled.

_"There it is. not so smart after all! Are ya, **Keiji-san?"**_

"Don't fucking call me that." Akaashi said, and Oikawa through his head back,

" _YES!! YEAHHHHH!!!_ FINALLY! KENMA-CHAN IS A GENIUS! I CAUGHT YOU! I CAUGHT YOU! I CAN FINALLY PUNISH YOU ALL RIGHT!" 

Kuroo raised his hands up,

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" 

Yaku wanted to flee, 

" _FUCK!"_

Tsukishima wasn't talking, only looking at the floor.

Akaashi was shaking his head, 

"No... _No!_ i knew you were still fucking _evil_ Kenma."

Kenma looked at Akaashi, and he raised the mallet over his head,

_"Oh, **so i'm the evil one?"**_

he got up in his face,

"Who's the **dirty bastard** who just sold his _friends down the river?_ _ **They were counting on you."**_

Akaashi's eyes widened. 

Kenma smiled, 

" ** _Their lives were depending on you. you slipped up._** _Trying to break them out?"_

"H-how does Yaku trying to escape result in d-death?!" Akaashi was sweating now. Kuroo got to his side, 

"It'd be understandable if it was murder, but escaping?!" 

Oikawa chuckled, 

" _You don't think we knew where you were with Tobio-chan?"_

Akaashi gasped, and Kageyama shrugged, 

_"You had it coming."_

Akaashi shook his head, as he stepped back. 

"You fucking _sellout."_

Kageyama smiled his crazy smile,

" _Well, at least i get to try out my latest models."_

_It happened so quickly._

_No one knew what was happening._

_Monokuma’s just began to pour in._

_A stampede of sorts._

_And All i could remember was a chain wrap around my neck._

_And i was put up above it._

_And i watched it all._

_I couldn’t see Kuroo-san, or The Brothers of Despair anywhere._

_But i saw Tsukishima...and Yaku-san…_

_...Devoured alive by the Stampede._

_For some reason, i didn’t cry._

_Why didn’t I cry?_

_I didn’t have, much of reaction at all._

_My eyes wide, limbs felt light._

_I saw Yaku reach up before he died, screaming for help._

_But i was powerless._

_I doubt the Brothers were going to give Tsukishima-kun or Yaku-san a funeral like they did Yamaguchi-kun and Sugawara._

_Maybe it was all a trick to get us all in one place._

_And for what?_

_Another game?_

_I wouldn’t doubt it._

_I’m sick of all the lies._

_What was i to do?_

_Scream stop?_

_How could i help?_

  
  


_…_

  
_What could I have done..._ **_differently?_**

**_try to stop Yaku from escaping?_ **

**_..._ **

**_What about... Bokuto-san?_ **

**_What would he say?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...
> 
> ...
> 
> how y'all doin? 
> 
> we're so close to the end omg...


	16. 26 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahhahahaha hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE IS APPROACHING!!!

_Akaashi!_

_AKAASHI!!_

_C’mon, man. You gotta wake up!_

_…_

  
  


Kuroo found Akaashi on the school roof of the academy. Looking blankly at the town, some Monokuma’s were ordered to destroy some buildings for whatever reason, and black smoke filled the air along with the already pink gas. 

_Akaashi’s eyes were still too blue._

Kuroo sat down next to him, and let out a long sigh. 

“...Akaashi-”

“Don’t” 

“Alright.” 

Kuroo tried to find out what Akaashi was looking at but just stayed silent. How Kuroo curved the stampede? He felt someone grab him, but he didn’t know who, and he ended up in another room. 

_Yamakuma’s whereabouts were unknown._

The air was humid, pink rain droplets resonated on the school’s concrete roof. They were sitting with their backs pressed up against the electrical boxes. Akaashi wasn’t moving, except for the rising and falling of his chest. Probably a lot of things were running through his head right now. Kuroo just wanted to make everything alright, even if things were not.

“I don’t think it’s your fault.” Kuroo blurted out, and Akaashi looked down,

“Of course you don’t.” he squeezed his eyes shut, “You wouldn’t know why it was my fault. If you did, you’d probably think different.” 

“No, i wouldn’t.” 

“Why?!” Akaashi said, irritated, “Why, Kuroo-sa-”

“Because i believe in what Bokuto believes in!” 

_Kuroo knew it wasn’t a wise thing to say, but he went with his gut._

He held his breath as Akaashi’s lower lip trembled. 

“B-bokuto-san? Do you...think he..?” 

…

“Think he believes you’re innocent? _I’m A thousand percent sure!”_

“No, he’s...still…” 

“Alive? Duh.” 

Akaashi gave a crooked smile, but it faded quickly,

“I’m sorry I made such a mess of things. If I hadn’t-“

“Akaashi. Stop. None of it is your fault. It’s Oikawa’s. He’s the one pulling the strings.” Kuroo loosened his tie, letting it hang from his neck. Akaashi nodded,

“I guess, I had a feeling that the killing game was still going on. No one listened-“

 _Wait, no. They did...or they would’ve...if I just_ **_told them._ **

Akaashi’s eyes lined with tears, and Kuroo clicked his tongue. 

“Just...just simmer down. We’ll put an end to it all.” 

“And if we don’t? If they end up winning? We can’t do much, Kuroo-San. they took away...almost... _everything-“_

  
  


_BOOOMM!_

A whole skyscraper was obliterated, which came with _loud noises._

Which also came with ample time for _Akaashi and Kuroo to_ **_scream._ **

_Grabbing onto each other and screaming till the sun explodes._

_They were sad, they were pissed. They were_ **_done._ **

Still in jetblack suits, it all felt like the world was in one big mourning. Tears did not run down the boys cheeks though, there were literally no tears left to shed. 

“Akaashi!! _Akaashi…!_ D-do you...do you-” Kuroo tried to scream over the explosions, but all he could hear, and probably also Akaashi, were the ringing in his ears. Akaashi was standing now, Kuroo with him, and they ran, ran around the roof, the sky filling with black clouds and orange flames. Releasing the bitter smell of fire to fill the adolescents boys lungs like tobacco. 

Ashes began to rain down on them, nesting on their skin, burning it too, but why could they care? They’ve been scorned all this time, and they cursed to the gods that failed them. That was supposed to be in their corner. 

Kuroo began to remember his execution, how he prayed for the lord to forsake him.

…

There really is... _no hope?_

Believe in what Bokuto believes in, i said.

_When i don’t even know him anymore._

_What does he believe in?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where's Kei-chan and Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asks, as Kageyama walks into the main hall of the Academy. He points up, 

“On the roof, screaming there fucking _brains_ out.” 

Oikawa smiles,

“Are they now?” He snaps his finger, and a Monokuma comes running, holding a tablet. _CTV footage_ of the roof rolling, Oikawa eyes it with a smile, and his eyes widen. His smile growing wider as he watches the two run rampant, stomping as the scenery of the town being destroyed is happening around them. 

“Tobio, alert me when the Town is fully destroyed, _then we’ll get to the real fun.”_

“Oikawa-san, if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I probably will.” Oikawa said, zooming in on Kuroo’s face to try and find a glint of pink in those squinty eyes. 

“Well, Kenma left as soon as the stampede began and I haven’t seen him-“

“He’s probably looking at the status of our _incubated test subject._ His vitals have been a bit jumpy lately after all!” Oikawa said, handing the tablet back to the Monokuma, patting its head before it scurried off. 

“... _What_ **_are_ ** _we going to do with Them?”_ Kageyama asks, “it seems like you and Kenma know a lot more than me.” 

Oikawa hummed, “my sweet little Tobio. Your brains are oh, so, itty bitty! I don’t wanna give you a headache with all the knowledge I’m about to hit you with!” 

Kageyama glared at him, 

“I was trapped in that basement studying anatomy of Monokuma innards.” He straightened his spine, “building and building whilst reading book after book on how to _properly_ use engineering and technology for _your_ take over.” He got eye to eye with Oikawa, “ _while you’re over here sitting pretty._ **_And you say my brain is small?_ ** _”_

Oikawa giggled, wrapping his arms around Kageyama,

“Well played, Tobio-chan~ _but who’s the one who organized the invasion, got the coordinates for each attack and gathered up enough parts for even_ **_you to tinker with?_ ** _”_ Oikawa dropped him with a heavy thud, grabbing his mallet. A button dropped from the ceiling and he pressed it, and in a flash of smoke Oikawa’s outfit changed. Now wearing a half black, half white suit with a police-like hat with a red, Monokuma eye symbol in the middle, his hammer also... _grew bigger_ to rest on his shoulder. 

“Being an **_Ultimate Despair King_ **is a hard job to do! Having to keep all my ducks in a line! Making sure everything is still coming as planned. Managing our facilities are all in working order. The list goes on! But you’re only wrong about one thing, Baby.” His boots made noise as he travelled across the Linoleum floor, Kageyama stepped back as Oikawa took his chin in gloved hands. 

“ _I don’t get pretty._ **_I stay drop dead gorgeous, Sweetheart._ ** _”_

Kageyama gulped, and turned around, 

“Are we all getting those fancy get ups?”

Oikawa nodded, 

“Of course! And I decided, why not have a little... _reunion?”_

Kageyama got his mallet, slamming down on another button, getting changed into black and white school uniform similar to Karasuno’s a black and white hat to match on his head, and the Hinatakuma on his belt...but... _now…_

“ _Ahhhhhhh!!!!”_ The Hinatakuma screamed, which made Kageyama jump, “h-Hinata?”

Oikawa smiles,

“You’re welcome! _And don’t ever try to call me dumb again. I know what I’m doing.”_

  
  


…

  
  


_26 hours left._

  
  


Kenma watched the tape over and over. 

He’d been watching it for some time. And he’d been torn up about it. The way how Akaashi and Kuroo could be so... _comfortable was annoying._ It’s not like Akaashi was that close to Kuroo, it was the fact Kuroo was able to mold and adapt. 

_Annoying._

So, Kenma decided to get even. 

The key in his hands fit the lock, and he walked into the barrack, it reeked, but he was sure the smell wasn’t coming from the boy inside the cell, but rather, the bodies of the people that once walked freely about the town the boy in the cell was forced to _destroy._

“Hey, Bokuto. You up?” Kenma said, not in his suit yet, but in a black hoodie and black jeans, and only had sneakers on his feet. Old ones. 

Bokuto was still facing the other wall, but...his chains were off his body. 

_How he managed to use his brain like that was beyond even Kenma’s comprehension._ Bokuto didn’t turn,

“Go away.”

“I’ll go wherever I want, now turn around and face me.”

Bokuto didn’t budge, so Kenma sighed,

“Look, would you rather be out there? Or in here.”

“I don’t care what you’ve done to the world.” Bokuto said, exasperated, he turned his head, revealing his one yellow eye, but the pink gas flew from his mouth. Sweat droplets running down his face, and his chest. His hands...stained with blood.

_Even blood stained the area of his mouth._

_For the sake of Kenma’s studies, he did not feed the patients who were being affected with the Despair disease chemicals because it could taint the process. Bokuto was subjected to_ **_brutal beatings. And to see if it affected his muscle growth, they had him...destroy human carcasses from the civilians long gone from the invasion of the city. In the time he was not given food...he probably resorted to eating human flesh._ ** _Somehow though, he didn’t get sick, probably because of the chemicals in the disease's gas somehow keeping his blood flowing. But, contaminating it. Probably_ **_zombifying him._ ** _But how could Kenma know?_

_Bokuto was the first test subject._

“I’d rather be...out there…” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. And Kenma huffed,

“In about…” Kenma looked at his phone, “25 hours and 58 minutes...you’ll be out of that cell. Hell, you might be able to see your friends again,” Kenma drew back the boards covering up the windows. Bokuto hadn’t seen light in weeks, so he covered his eyes,

“What have you done to them? What did you do to Akaashi and Kuroo? And-”

“Yaku, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi are dead.” Kenma said, “Tsukishima and Yaku’s bodies were sadly not recovered, so you don’t get to…” Kenma looked him up and down, “ _Chow down.”_

“Fuck you.” Bokuto said under his breath, “This is your fault, and...i didn’t eat anyone...this is my blood.” he opened his mouth and showed 2 missing teeth in the back of his mouth, **_he tried using his head to get out...literally? All my talk for his brain is gone._ **

“Oh? Then let me see it.” **_check the salmonella theory off the list._ **He opened the cell door, and pulled on the chain’s still connected to his foot. Bokuto was stubborn, still not moving, glaring. Kenma smiled at him, reaching in his pocket.

“You wanna get stunned? Because i don’t think you want to.” 

“Do it. See what happens to you.” Bokuto said, Kenma raised an eyebrow, 

“Oh, so you’re getting brave now?” Kenma _kicked him. Hard._ Bokuto jerked, and grunted, as Kenma was upon him. 

“Now, let’s see.” He held him down by the throat, a tender area with already formed bruising and burns. Bokuto bit his lower lip to an extent so he couldn’t make a noise of pain. _He couldn’t show any weaknesses, especially to Kenma._ Kenma shines the light, and snapped a picture of the blood, the color wasn’t anything out of the ordinary...but the smell was different. Kenma made eye contact with him, looking at how his eyes were so different. How his right was almost completely pink, but his left was still so normal. Kenma shoved him back to the ground and got up, 

“What did you do...with…” bokuto started to say,

“Akaashi and Kuroo? They’re fine. I think. Akaashi’s been going a bit crazy lately. Did you know that?”

“...why’d he come back.” 

“What was that?” Kenma asked, “couldn’t hear you there.” 

“ _Why did he come back?”_

“For you. Obviously. But I think the next time you see him... _he might be dead.”_

Bokuto didn’t speak, and Kenma smiled. 

“Wow, i almost forgot, where did your mask even go?” Kenma looked around, and Bokuto pointed up, 

_This was his chance._

Kenma looked, and he spotted it hanging from the light bulb chain, only the lightbulb was...gone. 

_Broken._

Bokuto leapt onto him, 

_And now, that Broken lightbulb was now lodged in his eye._

_his blood dribbling down his face, as he was brought to the ground. Bokuto twisted it a couple of times, Kenma's eye beginning to rip from the socket, Kenma trying to hit his bruised arms, but he proved to be strong. It didn't matter how loud Kenma screamed._   
  
  
  
  
  


_Bokuto could never have sympathy for him._

_He deserves it._

_He **deserves all of it.**_

_**This was only just beginning.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls tell me what you think y’all. Was it bad? Are you mad? Eee


	17. Powerpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol a kiss to ya homie never hurt no one

_`Ding Dong, Ding Dong!_

_“Hey, Kei-chan! Tetsu-chan~ please make your way to the trial room!”_

Oikawa’s voice said, as Kuroo and Akaashi watched the last building fall into the rubble of what once was a city. Kuroo looked at the other boy, and held out his hand. 

“Do you want to...uh…” 

“What?” Akaashi looked at his hand, Kuroo turned red, 

“Hold my hand…?” 

“...Are you a lost child?” 

“No, I just...thought it would make you feel better.” Kuroo’s lips twisted in a funny way, and Akaashi sighed,

“...Kenma asked me the same thing. During the first killing game.” Akaashi shook his head, “not saying you’re the same...but…”

“Oh! I’m...I’m so sorry it’s just-“

“And it just seems it’s you who needs a hand, huh?”

Kuroo stayed quiet, but then looked down, defeated,

“I just...i just really miss holding someone.” 

“And...I missed being held.”

The two boys looked at each other, 

“By Bokuto, right?”

“Of course.” Akaashi said quickly _like, who else?_

Kuroo thought Akaashi would get embarrassed, but that was the old Akaashi. The old Akaashi probably would’ve never even said anything like that, the old Akaashi would hide that kind of superficial thing. Kuroo nodded as they kept walking, entering the stairwell, 

“This...this _sucks.”_

“Tell me about it.” Akaashi stared at Kuroo’s tie, swaying. 

“Bo’s getting tortured, and now we’re probably getting marched to our doom! How...how do you _feel?”_

Akaashi thought for a moment, 

“Well, they’re really is no possible option for us to win, now is there?” 

They stopped walking, Akaashi’s hand on the doorknob leading to another corridor that connects to the main hall to get to the trial room. 

“The killing game? Is that still going on? No. But what if...we just... _killed them?”_ Kuroo said.

Akaashi looked at him like he was stupid,

“And how are we going to do that? They got a whole _army_ of-“

“Or we _played along.”_

“...huh?”

Kuroo got ominously close to Akaashi, and felt Kuroo’s fingers wrap around his skinny wrist. 

“They want us to give into despair right? Turn us into zombies or something?”

“Use us as test subjects.”

“But...what if we…”

  
  


Akaashi _had to shut him up. Remembering that Oikawa could, evidently, hear them._

“Kuroo-San. You...you need to be more discreet about this.” Akaashi said, and spotted the _camera._ He tilted his head, and Kuroo bit his lower lip. 

“Yeah. Yeah...you’re right. No privacy.” He let him go, and Akaashi opened the door. 

“So, we’re just going to let ‘em win?” Kuroo asked.

The hallways were so empty that their voices echoed. 

“I have a few questions before they do, and maybe we might put up a fight or two, but no. _We’re not.”_ Akaashi said, Kuroo gulped,

“What’s your plan?”

Akaashi and Kuroo stopped in front of the trial room door, and Akaashi side eyed him,

“You’ll see.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I think it’s time we called an Ambulance._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Took you long enough!” Oikawa said, sitting in his seat, and then gestured to the two podiums, their old ones from the old killing game. 

“Sorry, tetsu-Chan, yours has really been collecting dust!” He said, and sat up. Kageyama was sitting next to him, as Hinatakuma whispered into his ear. 

he was mumbling as he shifted, wearing a half black, half white, volleyball uniform, his shoes resembling volleyball shoes the color of Monokuma blood, and his knee pads lined with razor blades. He and Oikawa had matching hats. Kenma…?

_Kuroo couldn’t possibly care less, Akaashi didn’t even wonder._

“Now, I think you’re both partially surprised why you guys weren’t also executed.”

“ _Part_ ially?” Kuroo said, his eyes widening, Akaashi’s mouth formed a sarcastic _O_ shaped that just screamed: _woah! A genius!_

Oikawa arched his brow, 

“Well, the reason was...you two are more valuable to our cause then we thought.”

“Your cause? What kind of cause is this?” Akaashi asked. Kageyama looked at Oikawa, which probably meant he even asked Oikawa this question as well.

“Allow me to explain.” He stood up, and snapped, and the lights went out, and a _slide show began._

“Remember during the last killing game, when Kei-Chan was able to somehow come back from the _dead_ and defeat me?” 

An image of the CCTV footage from that trial played, showing Akaashi literally _busting_ down the door. Kuroo whistled, 

“ _Damnnnn.”_

“Damn indeed! And he says _hOpE iS oUr aNsWeR”_ Oikawa says in a modulated voice, making Akaashi wince. 

“Me and the despair brothers came with the idea of that...when Akaashi and his _posse_ believed in Hope, the strength came in _numbers.”_ Another slide came, showing The survivors “mugshots” before and after they were inflicted with despair. 

“The more hope, the stronger they were! So, as soon as I began to, well, _kill_ them. Akaashi Is now a weak, little, _whore.”_

“How am I a whore?” Akaashi said, Kageyama let out a laughing noise, 

“You and your simp aren’t fooling anyone, buster.” 

Kuroo made a noise, offended, 

“ _Hey!_ I was just trying to be a good friend-“

“Or you were trying to get in Judicious’s pants. Snatching Bokuto’s boy isn’t helping no one. I thought you would’ve learned something from when he almost choked you out.” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything else, which made Akaashi clear his throat, 

“So...what are you going to do? Kill us now?”

“No. It seems killing the remainder of the survivors wasn’t really our best bet. I knew it wouldn’t effect Kuroo as bad as it would effect you, but now seeing how basically _numb_ you are. I think this last part will _really_ get your blood boiling.” 

Oikawa said, crossing his legs, 

“Oikawa, _what_ **_are_ ** _you planning on doing with Iwaizumi-San and Bokuto-San?”_ Akaashi said, running a hand through his hair, and blinking in a slow way that just capitalized how still _blue_ his Eyes were, which made Oikawa stop talking. 

“It was all _Kenma’s_ idea, really.” Oikawa fluffed his hair, “he came up with this bright idea once we captured The survivors to use them as test subjects to find the underlying effects of Despair…” 

“oh...Oh god, don’t tell me-!” Kuroo said, as the lights began to dim even further, and Akaashi sighed,

“We’re fading into a **_flashback, aren’t we?_ ** _”_

  
  


…

….

…

  
  
  
  


_“You want to do...What? With them…?” Oikawa asked as Kageyama and Sugawara finally came back into the school, the unconscious boys being tied to their podiums by several monokuma’s. Kenma nodded,_

_“It might help, with the cause, that is. The more we know about despair, the more we have the upper hand.” Kenma gestured to the unconscious, “with them, we’ll be able to really find out how to inflict despair on a_ **_larger_ ** _scale.”_

_Oikawa nodded,_

_“That’s a pretty good idea, Kenma-chan! You’re so smart! But...wouldn’t this get in the way of our original plan?”_

_“No, i’ll take care of it all, don’t worry about it.” Kenma said, “My experiments can happen behind the scenes.”_

_Oikawa was still uncertain,_

_“What kind of experiments?”_

_“Oh you know, injections, body growth, heart rate…” Kenma said, “the logistics, that’s all.”_

_Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi,_

_“Don’t hurt iwa-chan, though.”_

_Sugawara smiled,_

_“Aww! You still like him, huh?”_

_“What? No! It’s just…” Oikawa gave a grin, “I have something different in mind. A different kind of experiment i’d like to commision.”_

_Kenma raised an eyebrow,_

_“Pray tell.”_

_Oikawa ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair, making him groan._

_“Monokuma’s are great. They get our point across, but…” Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi for another 4 seconds, but then stared at Bokuto._

_“What if we did something a bit...extra?”_

_“You’re the definition of Extra, Oikawa.” Sugawara giggled, “What? You wanna turn them into zombies?”_

_Oikawa stared right back at him,_

_“Something like that.”_

_Kenma was intrigued,_

_“A dog complex?”_

_Oikawa nodded, pointing at his temple,_

_“Break them down so far all they know is_ **_despair!_ ** _Then throw a muzzle on them so they’re nothing more than a filthy_ **_beast._ ** _Something that obeys our every command…” Oikawa licked his lips, Kageyama was all ears. Sugawara blinked, and kenma got out his notepad._

 _“Of course, since our Iwa-chan and Kou-chan have already got as much bulk we could get on short notice, breaking them will be the hard part. They both..._ **_reek of hope._ ** _”_

_“But, uh...why do we need them to be beasts again?” Sugawara asked, Oikawa looked at him,_

_“Bokuto and Iwaizumi are quite strong, they could be valuable. Monokuma’s aren’t always going to be effective. You saw how The survivors were able to destroy a whole squadron of them!” Kageyama huffed,_

_“Heyyy! They were in beta testing and I needed an outlet! I’ve got a prototype-”_

_“Shut up, Tobio! Stupid! Iwaizumi and Bokuto need a much more torturous_ **_punishment._ ** _If that makes you feel better. Leaning more towards Bokuto, though.” Oikawa said, pleased with his answer. Kenma smiled,_

_“I knew you had it in you, but this is great. I think I'll conduct two different experiments of mental breakage, though.”_

_“Well, good luck with that! So, you better not go back on this, Kenma-chan. I’m expecting two broken, despair-riddled,_ **_beasts_ ** _by the deadline!”_

_“Oh you will. You will.” Kenma whispered, beginning to walk away._

_.._

_…_

  
  


_…_

  
  
  


“...Why do you _hate_ Bokuto so much?!” Kuroo exclaimed, the first one who spoke. “Did anyone else pick up on that shit?!” 

“Oh don’t worry, we all saw it.” Kageyama said, legs thrown over the armrest of his throne, his head rested on the other arm rest as the Hinata sat on his stomach. Akaashi was silent.

“So there! Hopefully that answers that! We were really just going to use them for the killing game, but it looks like that plan got trashed quickly after we began to see just how _stubborn_ your bodies are.” Oikawa said, and the powerpoint presentation commenced _oNCE AGAIN!_

“This is how a body SHOULD react to despair!” 

It showed...well... _Iwaizumi’s body._

Before, his eyes were open, brown, he stood up straight, and he smiled in a normal way.

After, his eyes were pink, foggy, and well...he looked _sick._

Just like the rest of the other despair brothers.

“EXCEPT YOU GUYS SEEM _FINE!!”_ Oikawa said, stomping his foot, but in that moment, something seemed to register in Oikawa’s mind. And he stopped talking, and moving all together. He looked at Akaashi, and then Kuroo.

“Hold on...i still have more questions.” Akaashi tried to remain unfazed, keeping his voice in level. “What did you mean by... _deadline…?”_

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
“ _Oh._ **_Thanks for putting me back on Track, Judicious!_ ** _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was split into two parts, that's why its so short lololol
> 
> thoughts?


	18. 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO THIS IS A BANGER.
> 
> I'M GETTING SO MUCH TIME TO WRITE
> 
> OMDNSIOUJNGIOF

Akaashi couldn’t believe it.

_They were going to turn Bokuto and Iwaizumi into...literal slaves?_

...Bokuto-san…

  
  


…

“Akaashi? Akaashi..? Hey! You...you good?” Kuroo reached over to touch Akaashi’s shoulder, but he said still. His eyes wide open, his face practically white, despite his prominent dark, purple, circles underneath those wide eyes.

…

_Pink._

_Pink._

  
  


_A pink haze...dribbled from his mouth._

_Not like the gas._

_...pink, liquid._

_Just, came out of his mouth._

Oikawa, for the _first_ time, _his expression cracked._ Kuroo reeled back, 

“Oh my-” 

Akaashi blinked, and then looked down, to see the pink _ooze_ from his mouth and onto his podium. He gasped, wiping his mouth, then looking at the liquid.

It was _thick,_ it felt slightly heavy on the backside of his hand. 

“...Eugh... _gross.”_ Akaashi winced, but that wasn’t the gross part. After a few seconds, the pink liquid...began...to _seep into his skin._ Kuroo grabbed his wrist and swiped at it,

“Dude, get it off!!” Kuroo said, and Oikawa still didn’t speak, but stood up, and walked to Akaashi. 

He stared him down, Akaashi stared back, his left eye twitching, and almost immediately after, Oikawa grabbed his jaw.

“ _What-?!”_ Akaashi said, muffled. Oikawa forced his mouth open, not caring about Akaashi's nails digging into his arms, and he stared directly down Akaashi’s throat.

Only he didn’t have to.

The proof was right there.

As he breathed from his mouth, Oikawa was blasted with a literal _cloud of pink gas from Akaashi’s_ **_mouth._ **Oikawa almost fell backwards and he began to laugh, 

“ _Oh,_ **_Fuck Yes!_ ** _”_ Oikawa said, which made Akaashi cringe and shove him away. Oikawa bit his lower lip, 

“That’s...that’s exhilarating! How...how’d you do that?” Oikawa said from his spot on the floor, sweat beginning to form on his face. Akaashi shrugged, Kuroo blew out, trying to replicate what Akaashi did...to no avail. 

“How did you do that??” Kuroo still asked.

“I said, I don’t know!” Akaashi, tried it again, but nothing else happened. Oikawa blinked a few times before standing,

“Y-your mouth…” 

Akaashi wanted to step back, but he heard the gate connected to the podium lock, and he’d have to jump to get out, but he also heard a gaggle of monokuma's behind him, so really no chance of escape here. 

“ _Your mouth..._ **_is chock-full of…”_ **

Akaashi was about to let himself get chomped by Monokuma’s if it meant he’d be able to get away from Oikawa , Kuroo turned Akaashi’s head,

“Open your mouth,” Kuroo held up his phone, and Akaashi obliged. 

_The picture Kuroo took,_

_The back of Akaashi’s throat was veiny, pumping,_ **_pink gas_ ** _flowing through them. So much so, that the gas began to fog up the lens._ Oikawa took a gander at the photo and his mouth... _watered. It was gross._ Akaashi almost threw up looking at that picture. 

“Holy _shit!”_

Oikawa grabbed his shoulders, 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Judicious.” He was sweating, his cheeks flushed...but his eyes, 

_Were spiraling._

Akaashi tightened his lips so hard he though they’d bleed. _No way! NO WAY IN HELL!_

Oikawa closed his eyes, and there…

_Oh god._

Their lips were together. 

Kuroo’s jaw dropped, and he thought of screaming, Akaashi looked like he was about to. _Oikawa just, suCKED. He sucked and sucked, and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head as the gas filled his mouth up. His was moaning all exaggerated and wrapping his arms around Akaashi so tight that Akaashi couldn’t even resist his hold. Akaashi was about to vomit, from either Oikawa’s tongue slithering into his mouth to lick around the insides of his mouth and almost down his throat or from how lightheaded he was getting from all the rapid...uh..._ **_sucking._ **

“K-kuroo-san, don’t just fucking stand there, do something!” even kageyama was grossed out, _and if it even freaks out the_ **_other psychopath, you know it’s bad._ **

“W-what do i do?! Call off your monokuma’s or something!” Kuroo said, seeing them growl as he tried to get out of his locked podium. Kageyama groaned, and stood up, pulling Oikawa by the hair and Oikawa parted from Akaashi’s lips with a _Pop!_

 _A string of pink_ **_goo_ ** _still connected them while Oikawa was still close, but broke once he met Kageyama and he jerked._ Akaashi cried, grabbing his head and gagging.

“What the _Hell?!_ WHAt the _FUCK?!”_ Akaashi’s voice cracked, as he jumped over the podium, having to curb stomp several monokuma’s before Kageyama grabbed the remainder in his arms. 

Kuroo got to his side, and just put an arm around him because, what else could you do to help someone who was just...uh, i don’t know, _mouth raped?_ Oikawa was panting and rubbing his knees together and just _melting_ as the pink liquid dripped down his chin. Kageyama helped him up, holding him away from his body. 

“Gross.” was all Kageyama said, but Kuroo began to back away, a still shivering Akaashi in his arms. 

“K-kageyama...don’t you like the...whatever is in Akaashi’s... _mouth._ ” Kuroo looked down on him, who was still in the process of regaining his breath, turning pale. Kageyama got close to Oikawa, took a whiff and his eyes widened. 

_“Eeh._ smells like blood.” He rolled his eyes, and dropped the babbling Oikawa onto the floor. 

_“Ehehe…_ ” Oikawa said, blinking slowly, Kuroo hoisted Akaashi higher so he stood upright.

“What? Blood? Monokuma blood smells like-”

“Metal, _yeah._ I know that.” Kageyama said, holding up a glass, breaking open one of the already dead monokuma’s heads and squeezing it so it cracked like a coconut and the blood poured into the glass, “i prefer this kind of despair. Thanks very much.” Kageyama took a long chug, groaning low like it was the best thing to ever hit his mouth. The Hinatakuma sitting on his shoulder covered his eyes. Which also made Kuroo think about Yamakuma, and Akaashi wince as he just sank lower to the floor. Oikawa was still convulsing and probably shooting _ropes_ in those tight black pants, 

“I think you bought us a moment to escape, ‘Kaashi.” Kuroo whispered into Akaashi’s ear, 

_“_ Kuroo-san...don’t ever talk about what happened here.” Akaashi said, glaring, “Okay?” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, 

“Who said y’all were leaving?” with a powerful kick, Oikawa was standing up, rubbing his bottom.  
“Yeah, who _did?”_ Oikawa smiled, “but first, i think it would be a good time to tell you all the epiphany i just had!” Oikawa shook his limbs out, and raised his mallet high, and didn’t press any buttons, but instead, the room began to move. Kageyama realized what was happening and raise his mallet over his head,

 _“Oikawa, where’s Kenma?”_ Kageyama said, a microphone now attached to him, Oikawa glared,

 _“Don’t worry about him right now! He’s probably crunching time to get our beasts ready!”_ he grinned now, the room began to _morph,_ tables and chairs began to mold and the walls turned into screens, 

“ _Our trials rooms have been repurposed, same goes for our former_ **_Ultimate Academy’s very own morphenomenal trial grounds!”_ **Oikawa sang, standing on his throne, that also began to rise. 

_“Repurposed into Our very own...Say it with me Tobio-chan!”_

Kageyama nodded, raising his hands over his head like Oikawa, as the room finally stopped moving, and the ceiling shot open to show the darkened sky. 

**_“TO OUR VERY OWN ULTIMATE ACADEMY VIEWING HUB!”_ **Oikawa and Kageyama said together, Monokuma’s flooding in, cheering and whopping. Kuroo and Akaashi stood on top of the remaining podium since Monokuma’s were growling and stuff. Akaashi found Kuroo’s arms around him again, and he looked up at him with drowsy eyes.

_He looked scared._

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi said, “Calm down.” 

Kuroo looked back at him, his nose finding Akaashi's hair, 

“ _We’re gonna die.”_

Akaashi turned back to Oikawa and Kageyama, who were now sitting in the elevated Thrones, Kenma’s still standing idle, and their podium’s elevated, so Akaashi unclamped Kuroo’s arms like taking off a seatbelt, and did a leap to his podium. Monokuma’s were practically covering the whole floor so there was no chance of escape anymore. Kuroo looked cold without Akaashi next to him, but he tried to hide it by wrapping his arms around himself. 

“ **_Now, you may be wondering why we even repurposed this fantastic room! Well let me fill you in!”_ **

Oikawa, no longer in his despair-gasm ( _haa haa, there was no way for me to write that in CONFIDENCE)_ He had closed fists on his face and had a pouty face that barely matched those crazy, pink eyes. 

**_“Monokuma, many, MANY, years, ago...Created the 1st ever killing game! With students just like you, and me! But…”_ **

Kageyama put his palms on his face, 

**_“They were idiots! And decided HOPE was their answer instead!”_ **

Oikawa now put his hands on his hips, 

**_“BUT NOW, HE DECIDED TO START ONE BACK UP AGAIN. AND IT LOOKS LIKE…”_ **

Kuroo yelled, 

“Stop it! Get to the point!” 

Kageyama nodded,

“ **_Yeah, this is...kinda over the top.”_ **

Oikawa sighed, 

“ **_Wow, Tobio-chan. Are you even ON my side?”_ **

Akaashi was still trying to process the things that had happened. What...was flowing through his blood? It had to be blood of course, but what could it have been that made Oikawa act that way? He looked around the room as Oikawa and Kageyama bickered, and gazed at all the T.V’s lining the walls. Oikawa then shook his head,

“ **_You like my T.V’s Kei-chan?”_ ** **_  
  
_**

Akaashi disregarded that, “You should know about...the thing Monokuma said. At the very beginning.” his voice was calm, and smooth, feeling more relaxed then he did earlier. 

“Was he referring to the inhabitable conditions outside?”

Oikawa nodded, “ **_Mhm! But that doesn’t matter, because if you would’ve stayed here, we wouldn’t be able to carry out the 2nd killing game and the main event!”_ **

Kageyama was back in longuing position, 

**_“And you’re right, a normal person out there would either get attacked by a monokuma or infected with the despair disease and off themselves, but you guys were different._ ** _”_

Like Kenma said.

Kuroo nodded, 

“So, Since the survivors inside the school, or anyone that was in the killing game in _general,_ is immune to the despair disease?” 

**_“Our theory-”_ **

**_“AHeM!”_ ** Oikawa said, squinting. ****

Kageyama rolled his eyes for the thousandth time. 

**_“Kenma’s theory.”_ ** Kageyama said with an edge, “ **_If he was here he’d explain it, but-”_ **

**_“ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN IN HIS PLACE!”_ **Oikawa talking sounded like a megaphone announcer at a Skeeters game. Except the stadium’s on fire and the announcer is satan. 

_The Skeeters game in_ **_Hell._ **

**_“KENMA-CHAN’S THEORY WAS THAT INSIDE THE SCHOOL, THE STUDENTS PARTICIPATING IN THE GAME WERE EXPOSED LITTLE BY LITTLE TO THE MORE...ORGANIC KIND OF DESPAIR! THE ONE...NOT CREATED FROM GAS!_ ** _”_

“So the Mithridates V effect?” Kuroo said, “Clever Monokuma. So it was the Anamatronic bear that decided to throw us specifically into the ring? Why us?” 

Kageyama and Oikawa looked at each other, and Akaashi slumped.

“ _You_ guys don’t even know?!” He brought his hand to his forehead, and ran it down the rest of his face. 

“Organic despair…” Kuroo said, clicking his tongue. “That kinda makes sense, that explains why the school was so pristine and not a barren, wasteland like outside. Since the despair disease affects everything. How sad.” 

Oikawa nodded, 

**_“CORRECT! BUT IT SEEMS THERE'S ANOTHER BUMP IN THE ROAD.”_ **Oikawa pointed at Akaashi, 

**_“YOU SEEM TO BE…”_ **he took his own lips, spread them while opening his mouth, showing it.

“ **_RE-AC-T-ING!”_ ** Kageyama nodded. 

**_“IT’S CONFLICTING KENMA’S THEORY. BECAUSE TETSU-CHAN SURE IS HELL ISN’T DOING IT! OR MAYBE YOU’VE FINALLY GIVEN INTO DESPAIR, BUT YOUR EYES ARE TELLING A DIFFERENT STORY!”_ **Oikawa crouched, sitting now. 

“Well, have you ever got into Kageyama-kun’s gross, despair riddled face and gave him a french-kiss. Ending up a horny asshole on the floor?” Akaashi said with a stoic tone, Kuroo almost laughed. 

Oikawa blushed modestly, 

**_“Nooo….not that i haven’t tried.”_ **

Kageyama covered his face, Hinatakuma put his paws on his hips and beeped in alarm. 

“ **_Shut up, dumbass.”_ **he patted the Hinatakuma on the head. Giving Kuroo a ping of regret, 

“Also, where Yamakuma!?” Kuroo said, crossing his hands over his chest and standing up tall.

" _Wuh...?"_ Akaashi said, _how does that have relevance to anything?!_

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, **_“That thing? We threw it out while you guys were screaming! It probably got destroyed or crushed out there!”_ **

Kuroo would be lying if he wasn’t struck with sadness at that moment.

_Yamakuma’s little face._

Akaashi couldn’t see it anymore.

“You...You just-”

Oikawa shrugged, 

**_“Besides, He’s replaceable! If you want-”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
  
_**

“Y-you bastards! No one can compare to Yamakuma! He was a great bear!” Kuroo groaned, 

“That A.I matched the _real_ freckles, not spot on...but the right amount! If you can have a Hina-kuma, you can have a Yamakuma!” 

Oikawa slouched, 

“ **_FINE! WHATEVER! ONCE OUR DEADLINE IS FINALLY MET, WE’LL-”_ **

“That’s it! That was my question! You completely got sidetracked, not that i blame you. You fuck.” Akaashi said, who tuned out the bout with Kuroo. Kuroo nodded,

“Yeah, And why are you even going outside if it’s inhabitable?”

_If...whatever is inside Akaashi that could give Oikawa despair, but Kageyama can’t give, who is a recipient of despair._

_...And Akaashi wasn’t?_

**_What was inside him?_ **

_He tried to remember the events that happened in the 1st killing game._

_Executions, Free-time events, Conversations…_

_…_

**_Kenma._ **

**_Where even was he?_ **

**_If he could think of a time he where he felt nothing but despair._ **

  
  


**_...Was with him._ **

  
  


Oikawa, however, began to speak.

“ **_WELL, IN EXACTLY 24 HOURS…”_ ** _Oikawa shifted on one foot, a Tv on that side of him turned on, and it showed the destruction of the town. A burning building, a pile of rubble._

**_“WHEN THE LAST BUILDING IS DESTROYED.”_ ** _Kageyama shifted on his opposite foot from Oikawa, and the Tv on that side ignited, showing Monokuma’s beginning to walk in sink, southbound._

_“_ **_THE GAS AT THE BRIDGE OUT OF THIS BARREN CITY…”_ ** _Oikawa pointed past Kuroo and Akaashi, they turned around to see CCTV footage of the gate, the pink gas beginning to fade around it. Like the gate to salvation, only…_

**_There was to be no salvation on the other side._ **

  
  


**_“WILL THIN, AND WE, THE BROTHERS OF DESPAIR...WILL SPREAD DESPAIR ALL THROUGHOUT EARTH!”_ **Kageyama and Oikawa screamed, Monokuma’s cheering. The room was too loud. 

**_“A WORLD FULL OF HOPE IS BORING. AS REPRESENTATIVES OF DESPAIR, IT IS OUR HUMBLE DUTY TO EXCITE THIS GLOOMY EARTH!!”_ **

Akaashi glanced at Kuroo, who was staring at the screens, as he saw CCTV footage of his hometown. 

_Untouched,_

_But as he saw the gray clouds, several people look up._

**_“AND AS THE SUN SETS ON THAT DAY...OUR HEARTS SHALL NEVER...EVER!”_ **

Monokuma’s were screaming so loud, as Oikawa did his rock pose,

“ **_BE HUNGRY, AGAIN!!!”_ **

Dictators for sure.

The unsuspecting people of earth.

Were about to feel.

Despairs wrath.

And those _two kids_.

Were supposed to stop it.

All by themselves.

  
  


…

_Or so they thought._

  
  


**_“I, OIKAWA TOORU. YOUR ULTIMATE DESPAIR KING-!”_ **Oikawa did 4 quick movements, a spotlight shining on him. His mouth stained with pink ooze, his eyes darting around the room. 

“ **_I, KAGEYAMA TOBIO. YOUR ULTIMATE GREIF-!”_ **Kageyama put his hands on his cheeks, a spotlight on him as well. Hinatakuma requested louder praise from the Monokuma’s, making Kuroo cover his ears. Akaashi felt like he heard...running...from under him. 

“ **_AND YOUR ULTIMATE MELANCHOLIC, KENMA KOZUME. WHO IS PREPARING ULTIMATE ACADEMY’S SERVANTS TO BE ANOTHER STEPPING STONE OF SALVATION. SHALL BE SHOWN ON OUR STAGE VERY SOON!”_ **

Akaashi bent down, putting his head as close to the floor, hearing...low _screams._

  
  


_What…?_

  
  


“ **_OIKAWA-SAN.”_ **Kageyama was sweating, fixing his collar. 

**_“YES, TOBIO-CHAN?”_ **Oikawa said eagerly, gas pheromones leaking from his very being. 

**_“HOW ABOUT WE CALL KENMA?”_ **Kageyama crossed his arms, looking at the crowd of Monokumas. 

**_“GREAT IDEA! HE NEEDS TO GREET OUR AUDIENCE!”_ ** Oikawa said, “ **_WHAT DO Y’ALL THINK?!”_ **

The monokuma’s were nodding and saying ‘Yes!’ in robotic, glitchy voices. Kuroo looked around, still torn about Yamakuma, but also _how they were going to get out of this, and somehow persuade the destruction of the earth...to not happen?_

“Akaashi…? What are you doing?” kuroo said, noticing Akaashi on his hands and knees in his podium, Akaashi looked at him, a look in his eyes,

Akaashi’s mouth moved.

Kuroo couldn’t hear him, it was too loud, but whatever he said, it was _intense._

“ **_LET’S CHANT, GUYS!”_ ** Oikawa raised his mallet, “ **_KEN-MA-CHAN! KEN-MA-CHAN!”_ ** he wound up his bullet, aiming for the button. 

**_KEN_ **

**_MA_ **

  
  


**_CHAN!_ ** **_  
  
_**

**_KEN_ **

**_MA_ **

**_CHAN!_ **

**_KEN_ **

  
  


**_MA-_ **

  
  


**_…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The doors busted open before Oikawa could even press the button.

  
  
  
  
  


Kenma was…

  
  


Barely _alive._

  
  


Some of his hair was gone. The sweatshirt he was wearing was now a mere sleeve over his right arm. His left arm, _already bruising and limp. one of his eyes was reduced to a swollen pulp. His other... **Not even there**_. Just a bloody **_hole._** It was obvious he had a couple of teeth _removed._ Blood pouring from that mouth that was barely a mouth _anymore._ Scratches that had most definitely been from hands, considering the five on each cheek on that boys face...and one of his ears?   
  


_Entirely gone._

In its place? 

_Stuffed into the hole it used to be in, **his other eye.**_ _Veiny and wide, and the medial rectus hung low and was practically sticking to the side of his cheek._

**_"ALL_ **

**_I_ **

**_CAN_ **

**_HEAR_ **

**_IS_ **

**_MY_ **

**_BLOOD_ **

**_PUMPING."_ **

He was limping, how he managed to even get back into the trial room from wherever he came from, was probably that not flipped over rolling chair that was now thrown in the middle of the fucking _mosh pit_ of Monokumas. Who were not silent, staring at Kenma. He was panting, shivering, and began to _vomit pink._

Oikawa was gasping. 

Kageyama was slack jawed.

Akaashi and Kuroo jumped from their podiums, looking at each other, but then walking to kenma. 

Kenma lifted a hand, and then opened that mouth.

_He inhaled, ready to utter his last word._

  
  


_And what was it?_ _  
  
_

_Definitely not the last word he wanted._

  
  


_But he couldn’t take it anymore._

  
  


_He never got to finish his study._

_But he did get to see that Despair was able to manifest his pain and keep him alive long enough for him to open that disgusting mouth of his and tell Kuroo and Akaashi the thing they needed most._

  
  


**_“He...That...That Bastard got out.”_ **

  
  


And he fell, fell into the puddle of liquid that he created. 

  
  


,,,

  
  


**_You’re also probably wondering who “He” is._ **

  
  


**_Engraved in his back, or...his ENTIRE backside…_ **

  
  


**_Was...well…_ **

  
  


**_In familiar handwriting._ **

**_Deep, red, irritated flesh._ **

**_Running blood, pouring from the deep cuts._ **

**_Made with broken glass, shards littering the letters, making them shine as if they were the golden lettering on a Bible._ **

  
  


**_…_ **

**_The words said the following…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“_ ** **_地獄で楽しむ”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Have fun in hell.”_ **

**_..._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Dreams?
> 
> Please comment your opinions! 
> 
> I hope y'all are excited!
> 
> (oh and Kuroo's still a nerd, as you all should know.)
> 
> Rip Yamakuma? :(
> 
> can i get a "yamakuma was robbed" in the comments?


	19. Give him Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 is being stupid for me, but here it is!

“Kenma-chan!” Oikawa said, jumping off his throne, the Monokuma’s moving to the side as he ran to Kenma’s body. He kneeled down, turned him over, and just…

_ Smiled. _

“Oh, kenma-chan. You broke your promise!” Oikawa hugged him, his bones cracking.

“He got you in the eye with that lightbulb, didn’t he? Clever Kou-chan.” he watched Kenma’s blood trickling down his open wounds and his pink vomit still oozing from his mouth as his head bobbed. Kageyama sat next to him,

“He’s...he’s gone.” Kageyama then smacked Oikawa in the back, “You should’ve checked on him! He was the one handling Bo-”

“Well Kenma-chan should’ve THOUGHT of that before he just let Kou-chan waltz out of there on his own! But we have bigger things to worry about-!” Oikawa stood, dropping... _ shoving  _ Kenma’s lifeless body to the side, dusting off his clothes and snapped his fingers, pointing at the door. The Monokuma’s all began to Disappear in a cloud of smoke, similar to how the real Monokuma used to, and Oikawa wiped his forehead like just doing  _ that  _ was a chore. 

“You two, are coming with us. If we don’t get our beasts on schedule. Whatever! But that’ll just make the punishment process a little... _ sloppy.”  _

Kuroo was still staring at Kenma’s body, and Akaashi patted his hand.   
“How’re you feeling?” 

Kuroo shook his head,

“He turned into a bad person, and he died a bad person...i don’t...i can’t feel anything for him. At least not now.” he looked at Akaashi, “but, remember when we were on the stairs? And-” 

“ _ SHUT UP.”  _ Kageyama said to them, his eye twitching. The two boys sideyed him and shut their mouths as Oikawa began to speak,

“Now then, what did Kenma-chan say before he died?” 

Akaashi didn’t bother.

Kuroo stretched his arms, groaning, “He said ‘that bastard got out’ he was referring to Bo, right?” 

Akaashi was still bathing in the thought of Bokuto being out, and an electrifying feeling of hope surged through his body, But he felt his eyes grow heavy like he needed to sleep. 

Kageyama looked around worriedly, 

“Oikawa, you should’ve called for some Monokuma’s to go detain that guy's ass.” 

“Oh, we’ll get back-up, if we need it. But we have him,” now, grabbing Akaashi’s arm, pulling him close and caressing his cheek. “And if i say the word, he’ll come straight to us.” Akaashi pulled away, falling back next to Kuroo and Oikawa began to swing open the door.

_ The hallway looked like a crime scene.  _

_ A trail of both monokuma pink blood, and red human blood trailed on the walls, the ceiling, the lockers. Just about everywhere. Windows were broken in the doors of the unused classrooms. They must’ve not heard whatever was happening from all the screaming. And Kuroo and Akaashi looked at each other.  _

_ Kuroo gave him a smile, and Akaashi smiled back.  _

“Holy shit.” Kageyama said, and Hinatakuma cowered, but seemed to hold on less than before to Kageyama, shooting glances at Kuroo and Akaashi. 

“Well then! My apologies, Kenma-chan, were you screaming for help? I thought you would’ve had your mallet with you. And aww, you would’ve looked so cute in your new outfit! And I spent  _ time  _ having monokumas make that!” Oikawa turned to look at Kenma’s body again, before slamming the doors of the trial room behind the 4 boys. 

“Now then! It looks like we’ll have to take a few moments to go look for our little escapee. no biggie! We have oodles of time before the gates clear.” Oikawa looked over at Kuroo and Akaashi, who were still tasting the surroundings. 

“...Bokuto’s mad.  _ Really mad.”  _ Kuroo clicked his tongue. 

“This also goes to show what the experiments could do.” Kageyama said, going down the hall and pointing.  _ Monokuma parts, more red blood, are mixed with the monokuma blood dripping from the now broken bots.  _

_ Written with Monokuma blood on some lockers,  _ **_WATCH YOUR BACK._ **

“How ironic.” Kuroo said, wincing. Akaashi was honestly impressed that Bokuto got that much blood from Kenma’s body despite how  _ small  _ he was, then again, could it have just been all Kenma’s? Oikawa let out a nervous laugh, 

“Great! well, Tobio-chan? Looks like we might have to destroy our own creation!” 

“ _ Our?  _ Please, Oikawa-san. This was Kenma’s idea, and you were dumb enough to agree to it! Now we have that chemically mutated bastard coming for our heads!” 

“Don’t fret, Tobio-chan. I have an excellent idea. Like I always do!” Oikawa said, whipping out his mallet, but the lights began to flicker and the room began to shake. Oikawa cursed, rolling his eyes as they all fell to the ground from the rapid shaking, 

“What’s happening!?” Kageyama screamed, Oikawa raised his mallet, a button made it way down, but began to slide down the hallway. 

“Tectonic plates are probably going nuts because of all the changes the world is going under. Ever thought of that, you fuckin assholes!?” Kuroo grabbed the button, then Akaashi’s ankle and began to  _ roll down the hallway.  _ Akaashi sliding after him, 

“ _ What the hell are you doing, Kuroo-SA-! OW!”  _ Akaashi said as he ran into a locker as Kuroo just kept rolling. Oikawa began to scream as he remained on the floor. Trying to get up. Kageyama was making progress crawling army-style down after them.

“Get back here!” 

“Suck my ass, snooki!” Kuroo now held Akaashi’s arm now, and they began to get back on their feet and run down the hallway. Following the trail of bloodied foot prints. Akaashi looked over his shoulder, and Kageyama was running behind them, but fell over and began to roll back over to the screaming Oikawa. 

_ After 5 seconds, the Earthquake subsided, but the fuse inside the school flickered, and aftershock went on while Akaashi and Kuroo ran, as they kept following the footprints.  _

“The Electricity is going in and out, so they won’t be able to find us for now.” Kuroo said, “but, we can look for...you-know-who in the meantime.” Akaashi stopped running at that, and Kuroo stopped with him, “What’s wrong?”

“...I don’t...i don’t think I’m ready to see Bokuto-San.” 

“What? Why? He’s gonna be jumping for joy when he sees you!”

“But he’s  _ mad. _ He could tear us to pieces.”

“He only wants to hurt the Brothers of Despair. Not us...I  _ think.”  _

“Don't you remember when we first got here?” Akaashi said, but Kuroo chuckled,

“And you saved me?”

Akaashi stopped talking as Kuroo cleared his throat. 

“Bo yields for you, ya know. If you didn’t run out there...I would’ve gotten choked out.”

They began to follow the footprints again, as Kuroo continued, 

“Plus...y’all  _ did the do,  _ right?”

“Don’t talk about it like that. It was kinda one time.”

“Was he big?”

Akaashi punched him in the arm, Kuroo yelped while stifling a laugh. 

“I’ve never even  _ seen _ it!”

_ Akaashi’s seen it before, Back during school after practice when they’d- _

Kuroo was smirking at him, and Akaashi tried to hide the ever growing array of red on his face. 

“... _ it…”  _ Akaashi whispered, and lifted his hands to cover his face. Kuroo thought he was laughing, but when he sniffled, they stopped walking and Kuroo patted his shoulder,

“Hey, don’t cry. He’ll forgive you. Don’t worry about a thing. Oikawa and Kageyama could be here any second now, so we should keep moving.

“No, it’s not that.” Akaashi removed his hands from his face, revealing the pink liquid running down his nose and his mouth. Kuroo gasped,    
“What-?” 

“It...it won’t stop!” Akaashi wiped it, but it kept running, and he spat several times, but he could feel it begin to build up in his mouth. 

“Let’s get you something to drink, I think i have cash in my pocket.” Kuroo took him by the hand to the vending machine. Once in front of it, Kuroo looked around in his pocket, and Akaashi got a rush of nostalgia. 

_ The bathrooms. In the girls, they found Yachi sick. _

_ In the boys bathroom, they found Hinata,  _ **_dead._ **

Images flashed through his head,

_ Hinata’s hair, the patches of damp strands and the bloodied water, droplets spotting his pailing skin.  _

  
  
  


_ Shimizu-san handing me the Coke bottle as she went inside the girls bathroom, her black hair. _

_ Black like… _

_ The room. _

_...what room? _ _  
  
_

_ No, not a room. _

_ Like… _

_...the bottom of the lake! _

_...Wait… _

_ The one in my dreams?  _

_... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Here, Akaashi, drink this water. i think i can hear someone, so just drink it while we walk.”

Kuroo handed him the bottle, and Akaashi  _ hurled. Right onto his shirt.  _

“Oh god!” Akaashi said, covering his mouth as the liquid seeped through his fingers, cupped against his mouth. Kuroo let out an exasperated laugh,

“No! It’s okay!” Kuroo swiped it off his shirt, a stain already forming. Akaashi was bent over, throwing up so much he collapsed to the floor. Kuroo knew it would be rude to tell him to “throw up quieter” but he was really  _ throwing chunks _ . 

“K-Kuroo-san...they... _ he’s..” _

Akaashi pointed with a stained hand, and Kuroo looked down the hallway to see a Monokuma shadow. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Akaashi, and ran into the boys bathroom. For extra measure, they turned off the lights and went into the storage closet inside, even if it was a tight fit. Akaashi continued to vomit, and Kuroo grabbed a bucket from the back of the closet for Akaashi to throw up in. He also took this time to check his physical status.

_ Still blue. Good.  _

As for him, he was fine, only feeling nauseous from what he had seen earlier.

_ Oikawa kissing Akaashi just...didn’t look right at all!  _

_ The person Akaashi should be kissing is...Well.. _

“Kuroo-san...please...g-get…” Akaashi looked up at him, he was a mess, he was pale and pink liquid was leaking from his mouth, eyes, nose, and ears. If this keeps up, he’ll practically be shitting out pink. 

“Water..? You need Water?” 

Akaashi nodded, 

“Please...i think…” 

“Shh, i’ll get it, alright?” Kuroo’s tone was soft, which Akaashi found irritating for some odd reason. But all he could feel was  _ pain, pain, PAIN!! _ _  
_ _ EVERY CELL IN HIS BODY WAS SCREAMING! _

_ NOW A BUNCH OF THINGS WERE GOING THROUGH HIS HEAD NOW. _

_ THE COLOR RED. _

_ THE CEILING. _

_...THE CEILING IN HIS DORM ROOM. _

_ HE WAS STARING AT THAT CEILING. _

_ FOR WHICH SEEMED LIKE FOREVER… _

_ AS… _

  
  


_ … _

**_As Kenma stole from him._ **

  
  
  
  


Kuroo couldn’t leave Akaashi right now, he wasn’t even vomiting anymore. Just convulsing with his arms over his head. Since there was little to no space in the storage closet Akaashi was pressed up against him while Kuroo was up against the door. Kuroo didn’t know why he was crying but…

_ …. _

_ He heard the footsteps of the Monokuma out the door, it snarled. It’s nails scrape against the walls, as it went for the stalls first.  _ Kuroo embraced Akaashi cautiously, looking at the slits through the door that let light enter the room. 

_ Adrenaline. _

  
  


_ Hearts beating in their ears. _

_ This Monokuma looked huge. _

__

Akaashi was whimpering and clinging to Kuroo, whispering a name that was drowned out by the sound of pulse. They couldn’t fake dead, they couldn’t escape, there could be tons of other Monokuma’s waiting for them outside.

_ Their best bet was to pray to  _ **_god_ ** _ Bokuto finds them.  _

_ But he could be long gone by now. _

“K-k..!” 

“Shh...Shh..it’s okay, try to stay quiet.” Kuroo held him closer, as he felt the liquid drip down his shirt and onto his shoes as they sat inside there, holding their breath. The monokuma was in the process of banging every stall open, and when it was finally done, it’s head snapped, and stared right at the closet door. Kuroo saw it’s beady red eyes, and looked back down at the trembling boy in his arms. He looked back at him, so vulnerable that it was almost an unrecognizable sight. He looked  _ meek.  _

“ _ It’s coming...i-isn’t it…?”  _ Akaashi whispered, Kuroo nodded. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do…

_ But...why were they so afraid? _ _  
_ _ They were in that city killing those things in bulk. Why were they so scared? _

Maybe it was those claws scraping the floors or all those teeth in that mouth, an updated version. This one could definitely do... _ much more.  _ Kuroo was much more scared then he looked, and he thought he would’ve been the one to cling to Akaashi, but he wasn’t looking so good right now, and he felt like it was his job right now to protect him. 

_ “I CAN SMELL YOUR FLESH! JUST WATCH AS I RIP IT FROM YOUR WEAK BONES!”  _

Wow! This latest version of the Zombiekuma comes with a voice box! First time ever!   
_ Great.  _

As this monokuma explained how he was going to gut them like a couple of lousy Tilapia, Kuroo placed Akaashi at the back of the closet, locked the door the best he could, and held onto the doorknob for good measure. Akaashi had finally calmed down, almost covering him from neck to knee in pink liquid. It dripped from his chin as he looked at Kuroo with wide eyes. 

“ _ I think...up...up here…”  _ Akaashi pointed. 

…

_ Closer… _

  
  
  


_ Closer… _

  
  
  


_ Closer… _

  
  


_ CLOSER!!! _ _  
  
_

  
  


_ The door swung open. _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ And the crawl space to the air vent door was left hanging open as well. _

They were safe. For now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oikawa!!!!” Kageyama cried. Hinatakuma being silent in his arms, 

“Why don’t you speak? That Yamakuma was at least  _ useful!” _

Hinatakuma didn’t respond, and Kageyama just groaned, looking around the now dark hallways. He got split up with Oikawa when the earthquake occured so all he had was a couple of monokuma’s and the Hinakuma who refused cooperation! What a merry crew. 

Soon, that crew was reduced to only a mere 2 monokuma’s...and a heavy breathing coming from the shadows. Kageyama looked around cautiously,

“Bokuto…? You out there?!” 

No response.

“Shit. this wasn’t even my fucking id-” 

_ SLAM!  _

The rest of his Monokuma’s were gone, taken into a nearby classroom, blood splattering all over the windows so nothing on the inside could be seen. Kageyama knew that was his cue to run, but he saw the door swing wide open.

_ The collar broken around his mouth, monokuma blood dripping down his mouth along with more human blood. _

_ Those marks, tender, scabs and marks on his arms and on his back. _

_ Numbers and words carved into him like tattoos.  _

_ His right eye, white, dripping with pink liquid, and his left, the same...but. _

_ Gold. _

_ Gold. _

_ Gold. _

“...Haahhh…..H _ eh.”  _ he said, he smiled at him, but Kageyama could tell there were some teeth missing. He licked his lips, and looked around, 

“Take a good look, Kageyama.” 

He stayed where he was, as he dropped the monokuma head in his hands, stepping on it with his shoes. Smashing into a million pieces, the monokuma blood spread across the floor to even Kageyama’s shoes. 

“B-Bokuto...s-san…” Kageyama stuttered, feeling fear spreading throughout his body. 

“C-C’mon...it wasn’t...even…”

“Wasn’t even what?  _ You’re idea?”  _ Bokuto had him up against the locker now, it slamming, making the side of Kageyama’s body shake. 

“Kenma’s idea, right?” Bokuto took his other hand, reached into his pocket...and pulled out.

“N...No…” Kageyama trembled, it was Kenma’s ear,  _ skin from the side of his head peeling  _ around it. Dried blood inside of it, Kageyama clearly seeing it as Bokuto waved it in his face. Bokuto chuckled sinisterly, taking his hand off the locker and using it to put up Kageyama’s chin, tilting it up. Kageyama became partly confused by how gentle Bokuto’s grip was, that his breathing began to become more deliberate, adrenaline subsiding into ecstasy. Bokuto smiled, 

“Look at you...just a little baby.” 

Kageyama didn’t like his tone. He glared, 

“What are you gonna do with that…?” 

Bokuto’s smiled, “Well…”

Bokuto moved quickly, pinching Kageyama’s nose, making him open his mouth, as he tried to scream.

**_Baby needs his pacifier._ **

Shoving it down his throat, feeling the earin his mouth alone was enough to make Kageyama squirm, trying to fight back, but Bokuto didn’t even flinch, yelling at him,

“ _ SWALLOW IT. SWALLOW IT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE  _ **_BITCH,_ ** _ OKAY?”  _

Kageyama was crying, choking, 

“Stop!! Stop,  _ Please!  _ I-I I DON’T WANNA!” 

“DON’T BE A BRAT,  _ SWALLOW IT, GODDAMMIT!”  _ He punched him, and he fell to the floor, still holding it in his mouth. He was gagging, holding his hands over his mouth.

_ “Mmm...Mm mm!”  _ Kageyama sobbed, he was reduced to a crying little bitch now, huh?

Bokuto was waiting, 

“Does  _ wittle  _ baby need help getting  _ FED?”  _ he grabbed him by the throat, forcing his mouth open as he struggled to keep it closed, he heard his jaw crack, and felt Kageyama’s salty tears begin to drip down and onto Bokuto’s hands, along with Saliva and Blood from Kageyama’s now broken jaw, Bokuto’s fingers sinking into his gums. He screamed out in pain, but even he knew screaming for Oikawa was pathetic. Still, Bokuto used his other hand to begin to push the ear down Kageyama’s throat. Kageyama was either begging for forgiveness, or screaming curses at him, but none of those things were going to stop Bokuto. 

“ _ GO DOWN!”  _

He removed his hand from the boy's mouth as Kageyama tried to swallow it down, but he ended up throwing up. The fluid on the floor, He wiped his mouth, hoping to make a run for it, but Bokuto grabbed his throat.

“Looks like you made this harder for both of us...huh?” 

Kageyama didn’t like it. 

_ Bokuto didn’t like it either. _

_ But do I have a choice? _

**_He deserves it, Koutarou. Give him hell. He hurt you, he hurt them. He hurt all of them! That scared expression on his face is the mask covering his true nature._ **

  
  


“Get AWAY!!” Kageyama pushed him with all his might, and Bokuto fell backwards, Kageyama kicked the vomit in Bokuto’s eyes before he began to run away, Hinatakuma peeking out from his hiding place in Kageyama’s shirt, peering back at Bokuto, who was wiping it off his face.

**_He was going to get him._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_And make him suffer._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its 12 AM.   
> And i have online classes tomorrow.  
> And like 3 meetings with teachers.  
> And 4 projects.  
> But I wanted to give you a chapter. Because I love you all so much. <3  
> Please tell me what you think!


	20. 000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG ITS 4 AM IM NOT IN THE RIGHT HEAD SPACE RIGHT NOW PLEASE HELP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Dammit.

  
  
  
  
  


Dammit..

  
  
  
  


_DAMMIT!!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kageyama was running faster than he probably has... _ever._

Bokuto was not too far behind him…

_On all fours._

_HE REALLY WAS AN ANIMAL!_ _  
_Kageyama knew it would be bad to scream for help, where were the monokuma’s?!

WHERE WAS _OIKAWA?!_

Kageyama tried his mallet, but a button never appeared, and when he looked behind him to see how fast Bokuto was gaining on him, he had some chords tied to his wrists.

_Well, now we know what happened._

Kageyama only had one other option.

_Get out of the School._

_GET OUT OF THE_ **_SCHOOL._ **

He had to try one more thing with the mallet, he lifted it in the air, pressing the bottom of it, a red light on the side of the mallet igniting. Monokuma’s erupted from the ground, pouncing onto Bokuto. He yelled, getting the first 5 off, but as they kept appearing they were all on top of him. Kageyama didn’t look back, seeing the first window he saw and jumping through it. 

He was on the second floor. 

  
  


His kneepad got caught, making him do a forward roll through the glass, hearing fabric tear. 

Free-falling now, he thought fast, turning his upper body to grab the water spout attached to the side of the school, and used it to slide down. Now outside, he looked up at the window, breathing rapidly, sweat dripping down his face and vomit still on his lips. 

…

Thrown or kicked, it didn’t matter. _A headless monokuma was thrown out the window._

_He was coming._

Kageyama screamed, he began to run for the gate, not caring about the glass shards now in his back. The pain only fueled him, as monokuma’s looked at him weirdly. He pointed at the boy who was now climbing down, similarly to how he did. The Monokuma’s present began to run towards the boy, the others ran with Kageyama now, protecting him. Hinatakuma was now sitting on his shoulder, looking back at the school, and began to wave.

Kageyama thought he got away, but he was wrong. He heard grunting, the ground seemed to feel like it was shaking.

 _Bokuto was growling, pink scratches and monokuma blood staining his body,_ The Monokuma’s now getting more closer to him, as he now tripped over rubble of the broken city, trying to curve his path, but he was gaining on him. 

_He saw the look in his eyes._

_He was ready to tear him apart._

_It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The way the ground seemed broken under his feet, the way the air seemed thick and humid, how deserted the world looked. Blood here and there, monokuma’s running to his aid, but were not doing much good._

_This was hell._

_Kageyama didn’t want it anymore, He had half the mind to stop and let Bokuto kill him, but he kept running._

_As he did so, he began to laugh._

  
  
  
  


“Okay Akaashi, hang on tight, we can chill in here until things die down, alright?” Kuroo said, handing him the water, Akaashi was backed up in the corner of the air dux. He looked at the water droplets hanging tightly onto the sides of the water bottle. He breathed deep, 

“That was too close.” Akaashi whispered, Kuroo rustled to sit across from him, 

“Damn right, this is bad.” 

They sat silently, looking at each other, and Kuroo finally began to cry, 

“I’m such an asshole.”

“How..? Because of K-“

“You don’t have to say his name.” Kuroo said, wiping his face, knowing right away that crying would get him nowhere in the situation they were in. 

“I-I’m ready to…”

“To give up?” Akaashi finished his sentence, it echoing through the threshold. Kuroo’s eyebrows knit together as he nodded slowly. Akaashi considered his choices, but his thoughts began to blur together. He was still trying to make sense of what was running through his veins, if it wasn’t blood…

What was it? Maybe it was right to wear those masks in the first place, but he hadn’t felt so sick until...until.

_And about that too._

_Why was he always letting people walk all over him?_

_If Bo-_

_…_

_No._

_We can’t think about him._

_Not right now._

_Now, we need to think about stopping the invasion. We have less then 24 hours left to do that._

_So._

  
  


_Time to put this plan into action._

“Kuroo-san, remember back on the stairs?” 

“Yeah. What? You’re gonna take me up on my offer?”

“No, but do you remember when I told you i had a plan?” he began to get up on his knees, and felt around in his pocket, and pulled out a phone.

“I-is that?” Kuroo whispered, 

The bloody iPhone was in fact Kenma’s, Akaashi had taken it from him since his old phone got totaled, and his new one didn’t have the maps to the ventilation systems. 

“I learned a thing or two whilst with Kageyama.” Akaashi said, beginning to move past Kuroo, and He followed. They took twists and turns which made Kuroo have a shrivel of doubt that Akaashi knew where he was going, but he would be proven wrong when Akaashi dropped down from an open vent. It was the workshop, filled with Monokuma parts...and also…

_Kageyama’s plans._

“Woah. looks like that bastards been busy.” Kuroo whistled, looking at all the chalkboards filled with diagrams and jumbles of coordinates. Kuroo scratched his chin, squinting to read the text. He walked over to the table, grabbing the empty monokuma head and putting it over his own head, making gross-choking noises.

“ _Upupupu,_ ‘Kaashi! I’m here to claim you vir-” 

“-Shut _up_.” Akaashi was rummaging around, pushing boxes, to try and reach the end of the room.

“A little help, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi says, exasperated. 

“Oh, Sorry! I thought we were just in here for kicks.” Kuroo speed-walked to his aid, and they pushed a couple of boxes to the side, revealing a power box. 

“This room doubles as the electrical room, huh? This school is huge! And didn’t they-”

“It’s not for the school.” Akaashi said, shining his light on the wires, handing it to Kuroo, “Hold it right there.” 

Kuroo took the phone, and watched Akaashi as he went to the toolbox, and fished out a pair of, particularly sharp metal scissors stained with monokuma blood. He turned them in his hands, holding the end, and with brute force, stabbed the wires within the box. Electric sparks flew everywhere, as Akaashi repeatedly stabbed it, Kuroo covering his ears, expecting a loud bang or something else to happen, but…

The world was still. 

Akaashi was huffing and puffing, ripping the scissors from the now withered box, deciding to keep them, putting them in his belt. 

“W-what was it for?” Kuroo asked, once Akaashi slicked a hand in his hair and breathed deep. 

“You’ll see.” and he gestured to the toolbox, “I’d also advise you grab a weapon from that box.” 

“Eh?” Kuroo still grabbed one, _duh._

Akaashi gave him a look, and laughed quietly, as he shook out his limbs. 

“Well..”

  
  
  
  


_“Akaashi-san, hand me an arm.” Kageyama said, slaving away on a monokuma. This one looked much more articulate, it’s joints out on display, metallic and sharp looking. Its plush outsides looked alienated to it’s hellish innards, as they waited on the side of the table, it’s eyes not in yet (that head could double as a mask, if you have that kind of imagination.)_

_Akaashi watched as Kageyama filled a pouch in the belly of the monokuma with the signature blood, from a jug near his feet, not caring that he spilled it on the desk. Licking his fingers, shivering as the “sweet” liquid met his lips. Disgusting, but Akaashi saw the Monokuma making process was quite mesmerizing._

_Like, Build-a-Buddy from hell._

_“Didja hear me? Hand me it or get lost.” Kageyama turned his way, a pencil behind his ear, a headband holding back his bangs._

_“Ah, theres none left.” Akaashi peered into the box where the arms were._

_“Seriously?” Kageyama clicked his tongue, looking around, before pointing at the far wall._

_“Go find another box back there.”_

_Akaashi stood up, didn’t know where to start, boxes piled high, even up to the ceiling. It almost looked cartoonish, scanning more, he saw a few boxes that were all titled “Arms” and settled on those. He squeezed through the narrow entrance, and picked up a box, only to be greeted with the little gray electrical box._

_“Kageyama-kun, what’s that?”_

_“Haa? What’s what?” Kageyama said, muffled._

_“Looks like an electrical box.”_

_“Well, then it probably is, Smart One- Ah.” Kageyama said, followed by a short-circuited noise, and a monokuma squeal. Akaashi grazed his hand over the smooth, cool, metal._

_“What’s it for?”_

_“Honestly, i don’t even know why i had that installed, but between you and i, it’s a box where all the Monokuma hardware is uploaded, so, like, if that box weren’t there?”_

**_Bye Bye, Monokuma’s._ **

_“Really? All that power in one little box?” Akaashi said, bringing the Monokuma-Arm box to him and handing him the parts he needed. Kageyama nodded,_

_“I know, dumb right?” Kageyama took the arm, and began to use the screwdriver to put it to the body._

_Hm. I’ll have to remember that._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wh-Wh-WHAT?!” Kuroo exclaimed, looking at Akaashi. 

“Yeah. who knew?” Akaashi said, jiggling the doorknob, before opening the door ever so slightly. Kuroo was dubious, if he would’ve known that this was the logic, then he would’ve busted in this place and destroyed that box! 

“But...wouldn’t that mean all Monokumas?” 

Akaashi nodded, and hesitated when Kuroo’s face grew scrunched.

“Yamakuma...We...We basically-”

“Yamakuma is gone. Remember?” Akaashi said it, but it stung, like. _A lot._

Kuroo shuddered, not wanting to think about it anymore, as they proceeded through the bloodied hallway with severe caution. 

“Don’t you think we should...uh...take the vents?” Kuroo changed the subject, Akaashi had a hand on his scissors,

“There aren’t any ventilation systems around here,” Akaashi checked the map, “We have to go to the west hallway,” 

Kuroo jogged his memory, “We can take the elevator it’s just down hall to the right.”

Already on edge, their efficiency was stunted by unsettled nerves as they move through the hallway, only to be met with the trail of blood and vomit leading to an open window. Monokuma remains littered about as well, and Kuroo stopped in his tracks,

“He’s been here.”

Akaashi noticed a knee pad, ripped, and hanging on a piece of broken glass. 

“So has Kageyama-kun.” He shivered, looking out the now broken window, only to feel something sink into his right ankle.

“Ah-!” Akaashi looked down, and saw a still active Monokuma, it’s legs ripped from his body, withered chords beginning to wrap around his ankle in a way to try and get him to fall down onto the glass shards.

“Little Fucker!” Kuroo swung the wrench he had gotten, and it wailed, 

“ _W-wait! L-listen to me! I was just trying to get you attention.”_ It’s voice was almost as broken as it was, as Kuroo caught Akaashi from falling, the chords detangled, disappearing back into the Monokuma, like snakes. How the could manipulate their chords was beyond the boys comprehension, but what the could understand, is that _damn. Technology is going places._ It croaked, 

“What do you want, and where’s Oikawa? We need to have a word with that _weasel.”_ Kuroo said, Akaashi pulling up his pant leg, gasping at what the saw. 

_Pink blood...coming out of his leg._

He shoved the fabric back over it, and looked back up, beginning to stand normally, as he watched the Monokuma clear its…”throat” 

“ _I don’t know where Oikawa-sama...but...that…”_ it coughed,

“ _O-orange…”_

It sputtered, and then finally broke open, smoke coming from it. Once that happened, it began to happen with the rest of the Monokuma’s. _Erupting like mini-bombs._

“Oh shit.” Kuroo said, gesturing to Akaashi,

“Cmon! We gotta get to that elevator before we get lit up like a baked potato!” He grabbed Akaashi’s arm and they began to run, Monokuma’s erupting behind them, Akaashi was limping, but Kuroo was too target-locked to notice Akaashi’s clumsy footfalls. The explosions got more intense, and once they say the elevator, they threw themselves into it, Kuroo screaming as he furiously pressed onto the _close_ button. 

Akaashi watched as the tiny elevator filled with smoke, and the door began to close.

…

_Ding!_

The lights flickering, the smoke clearing, and the sounds of rapid panting. Kuroo waved his hand to get a bit of circulation.

“Hatchi Matchi. How many times...are we gonna do that?” 

Akaashi shrugged, pressing the 3rd floor button. The elevator jolted, and they began to go up.

“...What do you think that Monokuma meant by orange?”

Akaashi shrugged,

“P-probably commissioned by Oikawa to throw us off our trail..”

“Probably so.” Kuroo looked up at the ceiling light, not having the energy to dwell on the thought anymore. He glanced at Akaashi, who was still panting, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt. He fanned himself, sweat trickling down his face.

“...Kuroo-San?” Akaashi said, “I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah. Anything.” Kuroo was now staring at the now exposed flesh of Akaashi’s collarbone, looking at the slight vein visible going along the side of it. 

“I don’t want this to alarm me.”

“No, no, nothing matters. Just tell me, I’ve already been through a killing game, cheated death, and almost eaten alive by murderous teddy bears.” 

Akaashi chuckled, “yeah...everything’s been... _bizarre.”_

“But, I’m glad, you’re still...good ol’ you.” Akaashi added, half-smiling.

“Of course. I’m always gonna be Good ol’ Kuroo. All day. _Err-day.”_ Kuroo said it with confidence, Akaashi pretended to be annoyed, but admired how Kuroo could still joke around like that. 

“Was that it?” Kuroo was curious now, Akaashi was breathing heavily, fanning himself with his right hand, another on the rail, dangerously close to his own. 

Why was the elevator taking so long,

And why does Akaashi suddenly look…

“Kuroo-San, that...you...you’re always joking...and well.” 

“ _YES I WILL KISS YOU.”_ Kuroo said frantically, making Akaashi jump. Kuroo was now covered neck to knee in red. 

“O-or...that’s not what you were…”

Akaashi turned to him now, giving him these sleepy, bedroom eyes, that no _normal human, with the exception of SUPERMODELS can pull off._

“No, Kuroo-San. I was going to ask you if you’re always high.”

…

_What._

“N-no. Wha-“

Akaashi giggled, “I knew it was a cheap shot.”

“Y-you…” Kuroo was babbling, Akaashi kept giggling. 

“It was a joke!” 

Kuroo sighed, “you..got my hopes up.” He tried to say it in a way that was sarcastic, but it came out more hurt than sarcastic. 

_Ding!_

Still disappointed, they got out of the elevator and rushed to the vents, only to both hear the familiar sound of metal clanking.

And to their horror, 

_Collars on chains rained from above_

_And they had their names on it._

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


“HAA! _haaa!”_ Kageyama has finally made it to the barrier. The other Monokuma’s that we’re accompanying him had exploded, causing his arms to become bruised and banged up, now limping, but managing to still run. Bokuto wasn’t too far behind, now crawling slowly, _practically taunting him._

_You’ve lost._

Kageyama was biting on his lips, as he stopped in his tracks, knowing it was going to take a lot of willpower.

  
  


He looked back, and watched Bokuto stand up, staring him down.

“...Bokuto...San…” Kageyama whimpered, feeling tears forming in his eyes,

Bokuto didn’t move, Kageyama thought about getting on his knees, but he just began to sob,

“Please...don’t kill me! I-I’ll do anything!”

Bokuto began to walk up to him, putting a dirtied hand on Kageyama’s dislocated shoulder. 

_“Why...would I ever do that?”_

Kageyama shrunk. 

“ _How many times did I say that?”_

His grip becoming infinitely tighter. 

“ _I cried. And begged…”_

His tone was sharper than knifes, his gaze piercing through Kageyama’s flesh that he could feel the blood trickle. 

“ _So...why would I ever do that...for you...if you_ **_never did it for me?_ ** _”_

“There’s...a little problem...with that...Bokuto-San.” Kageyama whimpered, before his glare become crazy, 

“I STILL WON’T GIVE YOU A CHANCE!” quicker than Bokuto could think, Kageyama nailed him in the head with his mallet, making him fall over, now bleeding from the head, Bokuto shielded himself as Kageyama struck him repeatedly with it, and he began to flee. Groaning, Bokuto got up, running after him, able to tackle him as he jumped through the thick, gassy, threshold, both boys immediately hit with the feeling of _fresher air._

They went into shock.

Choking, breathing as if they hadn’t in weeks. Kageyama was first to stand, still dizzy, trying to gain balance, he raised his mallet, but couldn’t see where Bokuto was, only blurry lines, circles, and soon…

  
  


_Orange._

  
  


Bokuto was still face down on his hands and knees, choking, feeling as if a cartoon anvil fell on his head. He looked up, only being able to make out blurry images, and shapes. He couldn’t believe it. Kageyama wasn’t alone. 

_There were…_

_Several…_

_Maybe 2 or 3…_

  
  


**_People...?_**

  
  
  


…

  
  


**_The blurry images kept moving._ **

**_he laid down on the concrete._ **

  
  


**_All he could hear was ringing._ **

  
  


**_And after 10 minutes..._ **

  
  
  


**_And he watched as the tossed a mangled body into the water below._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_His vision returned._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 2 MORE. FRICKIN. CHAPTERS!
> 
> it’s almost the end ahhhh!
> 
> Never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought I’d make it t h i s far.  
> My work ethic has been stunted due to all of this hullaballoo and I’ve been getting stressed out, and I guess I’m using that as an excuse? lololol. Anyway, so, please tell me what you think about this chapter! Love you guys! I’ll be sure to become more diligent with my uploading since it is almost the finale! Also, who do you think were the people OwO?  
> Xoxo xoxo!


	21. It was always Just You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was...hard to make. 
> 
> first off, my first prototype was fucking deleted.
> 
> (thanks google docs) 
> 
> second...i was having trouble executing it TwT i'm so sorry if its sloppy! theres a whole other chapter and its going to be way better and will explain MUCH, MUCH, MORE! 
> 
> i love you guys, don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me what you think!

_What am i gonna do?_

  
  


_WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!!_

  
  


_I’m ruined._

_I’m ruined...I failed…_

  
  


_They’re dead._

  
  


_They’re all dead…_

  
  


_But…._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_What will...What will he think when he wakes up?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I d_ **_o_ ** _n’t w_ **_a_ ** _nt t_ **_o_ ** _p_ **_reten_ ** _d anym_ **_ore_ ** _._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bokuto’s eyesight finally adjusted. he was looking up at the sky, the sun peaking out of gloomy clouds. He squinted, sitting up. 

“ _B-bokuto-sama!”_

“Oh. The Hinata-“

“ _No! It’s me! Yamakuma!”_ The “hinatakuma” removed the orange wig, throwing it into the water below as well. He was covered in human blood, sharp claws erupting from his tiny, cloth hands. They began to mold back into him, 

“ _I never thought I’d be able to commit a murder! But I also didn’t even know I had super sharp claws to-“_

Bokuto grabbed him, and… _smelled him._

“ _Gyaaa! Bokuto-sama??! Th-that’s…!”_

Bokuto inhaled him, trying to get something. 

“You were with...with _him_ right?” Bokuto’s voice, going unused, came out husky and animalistic. 

“ _Eh...you mean…?”_

Bokuto dropped him, groaning, realizing what he was doing was weird and breaking personal boundaries. _But he just missed him._

_He needed to find him._

“Thanks for taking care of Kageyama for me, Yamakuma. Makes _my_ job a lot easier.”

“ _You’re really going to go back in there and try to stop Oikawa? Akaashi-sama and Kuroo-sama are probably...already…”_

Bokuto was looking at him in a way Yamakuma didn’t particularly like. _He looked really angry._

“Kuroo…?”

“ _Y-yeah! You’re b-best...friend…?”_

“...Mmn.” He held out an arm, and Yamakuma climbed on. 

“ _Are you okay…?”_ Yamakuma beeped, Bokuto shrugged, beginning to walk through the barrier, greeted with the painful reality of having to go through this again. Bokuto kept walking, limping now due to all the pain his body was in. He didn’t respond, his heart beating crazily, sometimes it didn’t beat at all. He…

Seriously didn’t know why he was still trying.

Did the world rely on him to fix this problem?

He could barely...stop...stop Akaashi from running. 

Still walking, entering the broken city. 

…

“ _I can sense your self doubt, Bokuto-sama.”_ Yamakuma said, “ _It’s normal. You have a lot of responsibility on your young shoulders.”_

How old _was_ Yamakuma?

_“But...You’ve already made it this far. Besides, Who knows what kind of positive change Akaashi-sama and Kuroo-sama have provoked from within?”_

“There...there is nothing positive left here.” Was all Bokuto said.

“ _C-Can you remember anything positive?”_

…

_All he could think about was him._

Bokuto walked faster, feeling his sense of drive begin to come back. Yamakuma watched the veins in Bokuto’s arms fill with a faint pink hue, and the fog flew from his mouth.

It was so disgusting, and that’s saying a lot from a monokuma.

A tool created by the brothers of despair to destroy the very thing they were trying to protect.

Humanity.

  
  


...but they both saw what the world has become.

  
  


Why bother fighting...anymore?

  
  


Soon, there wasn’t going to be a home to go back to.

  
  


Maybe there wasn’t any at all.

Bokuto could not even remember... how…

  
  


How it happened.

  
  


Or why they ended up here.

  
  


…

  
  


The gross humid feeling on his skin, the tenderness of wounds, his sweat leaving splotches of wet that practically sizzled. 

Yet he felt nothing.

  
  


**_Maybe there wasn’t any at all._ **

  
  


Yamakuma beeped, sitting more comfortably on Bokuto’s shoulder, being mindful of the bruising and slash marks on him. They were everywhere. How he could still move was terrifying, then again…

“ _Bokuto-sama. I-i’m sorry we couldn’t save you.”_

  
  


…

  
  


Bokuto stops moving.

Yamakuma brought a bloody paw to wrap around Bokuto’s neck, unlike the rest of his body, the skin there was untouched. He leaned in, beginning to cry.

“ _W-we...Akaashi-sama missed you so much.”_

Bokuto still didn’t talk, feeling an ache. Images flashing through his head.

“ _He told us...he talked of how...you were perfect…”_

  
  
  


“I’m nothing.” Bokuto said from his throat, an action that seemed like he had to push himself so hard to complete. Yamakuma looked at him, the one honey-yellow eye admitted tears, but he could tell it burned.

_Skin so destroyed...the bitterness of tears would singe skin._

_This was awful._

_It was all so awful._

  
  


“ _I’m sorry for bringing it up, Bokuto-sama! I’m a mess! I just want us to be happy again.”_

Bokuto began to run, Yamakuma yelping. Bokuto growled,

“ _No one is truly happy.”_

  
  


…

  
  
  


**_We’ll only be happy once the evil is destroyed._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“N _o.”_ Kuroo whispered, the wrench dropped from his hand as he looked at Akaashi, who’s eyes were wide, his face pale. 

“Shit.” Akaashi whispered. 

“Calm down, man.” Kuroo said, the room still, as he bent ever so slightly to pick it up. If he worked fast enough, he’d be able to pry off the collar. He grabbed it, putting it to his neck, but looked back at Akaashi. Who was out of it... _way too out of it._

_And...his collar looked tight…_

Kuroo took him gently, using the wrench to try and pry it. 

…

_SCRREE!_

Being pulled now, Kuroo was able to pry it off, Akaashi falling over onto his face. 

“Akaashi!!!” Kuroo screamed, as he was dragged across the floor, 

“HELP! _”_ He was frustrated, Akaashi reached for him, trying to get a hold of him. 

“Help! Help!!” 

“Kuroo-San!” Akaashi grabbed him, taking the wrench, but he got pulled with him at hyper speed, Kuroo made sure Akaashi didn’t fall, as they flew into the air, splinters getting caught on fabric as they were pulled into the stadium... _again._

It didn’t look the same. It was dark, and the rows and rows of chairs were gone. Just a circular room with tall walls. Only one throne remained, _it looked...sad._

The two boys didn’t move, knowing something else could pop up at any moment, but a T.V sat behind them, Kuroo stepped backwards onto it and fell over. 

“Son of a bitch.” He murmured, Akaashi crouching. 

“You think this turns on?” 

“Why does it matter? Let’s crack Oikawa wide open first-“ 

“No, there’s a note.” Akaashi looked at it, squinted to read. 

_“Watch. Please.”_

_Oikawa’s swirly handwriting._

_It looked rushed._

Akaashi looked at Kuroo, Kuroo looked back. 

“Akaashi, back there...I think you should really start-“

“Listen, I-I don’t know what they are either, okay?!”

Kuroo blinked, 

“Pieces...fragments of my memories come back. At random times, to bite me in the back. And... _voices…”_ Akaashi tried pressing some buttons as an attempt to get the ancient thing to work.

“Voices?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kuroo put a hand on Akaashi’s head, Akaashi looking up at him.

“Does it hurt?” 

He watched him think for a moment, a bruised finger going to his lip, another hand twisted a knob of the television before getting lost in black hair. 

Akaashi shook his head, “I-i haven’t been able to feel much of anything.”

Kuroo looked at the television, “Me neither.” he followed the chord, picking it up, “Here, there's an on button.” He flicked it, the Television releasing a static, almost ear-shattering, but I was over in a second. The sound echoing through the empty stadium, as a blue screen appeared, suggesting a tape was already inside the T.V. Kuroo gulped, pressing ‘Play’ on the side. Akaashi stared intently at it, whatever this tape was...it could be a clue. 

**_A clue to what?_ **

  
  


_TIME: SEPTEMBER 5TH._

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_STOP IT! PLEASE!_

  
  
  


“Oh my god.” Kuroo whispered, Akaashi felt his throat tighten. 

  
  
  
  


_“This is an experiment-” ...a long beep, “Today we’re testing a new adhesive’s effects on an adolescent mind. Doctor-” ...A long pause, “Will be performing the operation. We will be invoking Hysteria to test subject 4445.”_

_The camera turned a morgue-like table now in frame, a man standing over it. The man looked familiar, but Akaashi couldn’t wrap his head around._

_He was more concerned about the mass that was atop the table._

_..._

**_Oikawa_ ** _was spread,_ **_strapped,_ ** _onto it. Tears running down pale cheekbones, he was shivering in a Hospital gown..._ **_Monokuma embellishments on it._ **

“Kuroo-san…” Akaashi whispered, Kuroo clutched his sleeve. “K-...” 

_There was a mask around his mouth...similar to the one around Bokuto’s mouth when Akaashi first found him. Oikawa squirmed pathetically, but in the background…_

**_You can see his school uniform and backpack sitting near the door._ **

**_This was…_ **

  
  


_“Notable wounds found on patient’s body...tendonitis found in his right knee. Must be due to use.” The doctor touched Oikawa’s bare knee, the swollen one, making him cry out,_

_“S-Stop it…” his voice was muffled, “L-let me go home now...please…”_

_“Go home?” The doctor said, holding up a scalpel, a nurse coming into frame with equipment._

**_A pouch connected to it, filled with pink liquid._ **

“ **_You’re our experiment now._ ** _”_

  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pain…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pain…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pain…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Of course i am. I’m just in a_ _super super_ **_SUPER DESPAIR._ ** _Probably even more than that.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Let me explain to the peasants in the back. There are two sides to this story, such is_ **_Hope_ ** _and_ **_Despair!_ ** _I, am a remnant of despair_ **_!”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I’m a remnant of despair…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_All i can feel is despair…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_...O-Oikawa-san?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_..It-...It was you the whole time..?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_You…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Why…?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Did I answer your question...kei-chan?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Oikawa...you’re…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I need it to end._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I need this to end._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I can’t take it anymore. I can’t take it._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I thought you were crazy. Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why?!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_You remember what…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“ Eyes almost everywhere! No independent thought is allowed inside these walls. First, they break you down, then...they strike you with the ‘truth.’”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What is...that supposed to-_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Theres going to be nothing left of here anyway_ **

  
  
  


**_Heheh…_ **

  
  
  


**_Their plan failed. “My” plan failed._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“N-no…?” Akaashi steps back, Kuroo’s eyes still locked on the screen, as it faded into a murky black, the select screen flickering back to life. 

“No. No, no, no. O-Oikawa?!” Kuroo rubbed his eyes, “September 5th...that was the day…” 

They looked at each other.

..

  
  


_A choking noise could be heard from behind them._

  
  
  
  
  


_They turned to see Oikawa, the once proud and insane boy,_

  
  


_Crying, covered head to toe in Pink monokuma blood._

  
  


_He turned, and began to run._

  
  
  
  


“Oikawa! WAIT!” Akaashi got up, running after him, Kuroo followed.

“What-?! Akaashi!” 

Oikawa was running relatively fast, leaving pink footprints as he ran through the hallways, Akaashi wasn’t too far behind him. Kuroo was still confused, his thoughts being drowned out by the stomping of feet and Oikawa’s scared screams and huffs.

“ _LEAVE ME ALONE_ -!” 

“NO! COME HERE!” Akaashi screamed back,

“WHY ARE WE CHASING HIM?!” Kuroo caught up with Akaashi, 

“LOOK BEHIND YOU.” 

_Kuroo did so, realizing that the ground and everything else behind them was going up in smoke...if the two would’ve watched the tape any longer, they would've exploded into smithereens. At first it didn’t make sense, but Kuroo could see the mallet and gasoline bottle in Oikawa’s hands._

_He got a sick feeling in his stomach._

_They made it to the stairwell_. 

Wind roaring wildly, Oikawa’s brown hair being released from the hat, blowing off the breaking building. The loud banging from inside the school continued, but drowned out by the erupting thunder that began to erupt from the sky. 

Akaashi wanted to keep moving, but he felt Kuroo grab him by the arm.

“Oikawa-san! S-stop!” Akaashi said, “W-We...we can work this out! Why..Why didn’t you say anything?! B-back during the…” 

  
  


**_It doesn’t matter._ **

  
  


‘No! I-it does!” Akaashi said frantically, Kuroo was confused.

“Wuh…?”

Oikawa didn’t turn, looking up at the sky. 

  
  


**_I screwed up...but...i strived so hard...to be on top…_ **

  
  


... **_I didn’t want to be chosen._ **

  
  


“Chosen for what?! Just explain and we’ll figure this out together!” Akaashi didn’t understand why he was saying these things.

  
  


**_It’s too late._ **

  
  


**_There really is...no going back from here._ **

  
  
  
  


Oikawa lifted an arm, beginning to wave, whilst letting out sobs.

  
  
  


**_I used the remainder of my Monokuma’s to take Iwa-chan out safely._ **

  
  


**_Who knows where they’ll end up._ **

  
  
  


**_...the other few…_ **

  
  
  
  


**_Were commissioned to destroy the school._ **

  
  


**_It is the remaining evidence of the experiment._ **

  
  


**_A petty government project to genetically mutate humans state of mind in order to determine the mysteries of the human psyche._ **

  
  


Oikawa walked to the edge of the building, sitting down, letting his legs hang freely, the building beginning to rumble. 

  
  


**_I happened...to be walking home near an undercover facility._ **

  
  


**_A-at the wrong time…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akaashi struggled out of Kuroo’s grasp, beginning to walk to Oikawa.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo protested, but Akaashi stood in the middle of the building.

“Why?! Why didn’t you tell anyone?! You fucking-!” 

“You think it’s that simple! It was _NEVER._ Going to be that simple.” Oikawa finally began to speak out loud. 

“You thought i was the ringleader of all of this...silly Kei-chan…” Oikawa stood up again, walking over to Akaashi. 

His eyes glowed a sliver of pink, as Oikawa used a whole hand to wipe the monokuma blood off of his face.

“ **_I’m no Ultimate Despair...The only person who is the definition of Heartbreak…”_ **

  
  


Akaashi stepped back, Oikawa stepped forward.

With the blood soaked hand…

  
  


And wiped it on his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The building finally gave out._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_...Is_ ** _you._

  
  



	22. Contaminated Waters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, before this starts. Thank you so much for coming along with me on this journey. This story has become such a big part of my life. I’ve been up countless nights perfecting this story, and trying my hardest to make it the best. So, please...enjoy this chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_...me?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The three boys were thrown from the breaking building.

The explosion was primal. 

  
  


…

  
  


_Ultimate Academy was no more._

  
  
  


_The City was completely destroyed._

  
  
  
  
  


_...even after falling from the breaking building...Akaashi didn’t lose consciousness._

_Watching as all of his memories flash before his eyes._

  
  


_The Ultimate Academy Cellar._

_The Pool._

_The Bathroom._

_His Dorm Room._

_The Storage Closet._

_The Trial Room._

_…_

_The Overpass._

_The Janitor’s Closet._

_The Convenience Store_

_The Loft._

_The Courtyard._

_The Storage Unit._

_The Stadium._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Kei-chan._ **

  
  
  
  


**_...I…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I never hated you._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_But…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I opened my eyes, the ringing in my ears beginning to pull focus to where I had ended up. How I didn't die from falling was beyond my comprehension at this point. I tried to get up on my forearms, looking down to see where I had my face pressed up against the concrete...was pink blood.

 _My_ blood.

I tried sitting all the way up, but my legs felt weak, I turned to see a piece of the building weighing me down. How did I not feel it? 

...It didn’t matter.

“Akaashi... _Akaashi!”_

I looked up, Kuroo-san running to me, _limping_ to me.

I said his name, but my voice came out cold, and hollow. He grabbed my bloodied arms, pulling me out from under what once was a wall of the Ultimate Academy. He must’ve jumped away from the building before the explosion hit, since his leg was the only thing that looked hurt. What was left of his clothes was covered in dirt and ash, his hair crazier than it was before. He pulled me up, 

“You okay? What’d he tell you? What-” 

_He stopped talking, looking directly into my pupils._

“N-No…” 

I touched my face, wiping some of the blood out of the forming gash in my cheek, the looseness on that side of my face...was _supposed to hurt._ The cool air tingled my wounding legs, my slacks reduced to shorts, hanging just below my knees. I had lost one of my shoes…

My shirt was torn, exposing my scar. 

My eyes…

_Were_ **_pink._ **

“Kuroo-san...i-i…” I stepped back, “I'm sorry.” 

“...Why are you sorry for being...N-no..It’s-” Kuroo tried to touch me but i kept moving away.

“Don’t get c-close to me...i-” 

“Why not?! I’m not afraid of you-”

“I just make things worse! Okay?!” 

“What do you mean?! Just tell me-”

…

His widened eyes stayed frozen, and his hands fidgeted. I thought about crying, but there was nothing left of me. I was a shell. 

“No...No, No.” Kuroo was shaking his head, “There's no proof for this. He...he was fucking with you or something-”

“Kuroo-san...i bleed pink...i can’t...feel my fingers...and all i can feel...is…”

Another silence stretched out between him and i. It was like being in the eye of a hurricane. 

...silent, but you know what will happen.

He was still looking me in the eyes, something i didn’t think he’d still be able to do...after what he’d just found out.

“So...It’s _you…?”_

I nod, as we began to walk, we really didn’t know where we were going, but we wanted to move far away. The fumes of the fire weren’t exactly healthy, but neither were we. 

“It makes sense.” I say, “ _It makes so much fucking sense.”_ I cover my face with dirtied hands,

“I pushed people away, i made so many stupid decisions. I...i got people _killed-”_

“Akaashi-” 

“It’s all my _fault!_ That this happened!”

“No, it wasn’t!” Kuroo stopped walking, “It wasn’t your fault! It was Oikawa!” 

“Oikawa didn’t do anything! He…” i clutched the remainder of my shirt, “he was a victim of this stupid killing game...just like all of us…” I bit my lips, “But…” 

Kuroo grabbed the hand that was on my shirt, “Akaashi.” his voice was small. 

“ _None of this is your fault._ It’s...whoever…” Kuroo sighed, “It doesn’t matter, there's nothing left here, but we stopped Oikawa...right?”

...I nodded, he touched my arm, I pulled away. 

“No...no, he’s still out there. We need to find him.” 

“What?” Kuroo said, but i began to run. My legs were in agony, i was in...so much pain.

**_All i am is pain._ **

  
  


**_…_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji._ **

**_Ultimate Despair._ **

  
  


**_…_ **

“Oikawa-San! _Oikawa-San?!”_ I yelled, Kuroo-San still trying to make sense of what I was doing…

_Grunting._

_Footsteps._

“N-no..” I looked over the horizon of broken stone, my heart beat halting. 

_He’s there._

**_And...so is he._ **

I began to run again, my legs hurting, Kuroo-San not too far behind me.

I was screaming a name. Screaming his name. 

It hurt to say. 

I heard robotic screaming, Yamakuma was with them as well, I saw Oikawa on the ground, shielding his face.

Things seemed to move in slow motion then, as I divided up my choices.

Should I just watch Bokuto-San rip Oikawa to shreds?

...Maybe, maybe I should let it happen.

Oikawa is a maniac, a government tool.

...but, _maybe we all are?_

_Oikawa...does he deserve a demise at the hands of his own corruption?_

_Or.._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Or do i?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Thoughtlessly, I saw my future stretch out before me._

_I hoped to live a seemingly normal life._

  
  


_...too late for that._

  
  
  


_Did I want to die normal?_

_Or...did I want to die…_

  
  


_…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I watched_ **_Bokuto-San raise his weapon, his expression blank._ **

_I heard screaming,_

_I heard.._

_Water._

_Or…_

_The sounds of…._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_My insides becoming thoroughly destroyed._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_I could feel Oikawa’s hand on my back, as he screamed out. Kuroo-San screamed my name, Bokuto-San looked into my eyes, shock beginning to settle within him. He didn’t speak, His hands still on the metal bar that was now inserted inside my chest. Strong hands that held me for so long...Were the hands I never even dreamed would end me._ **_I didn’t have to jump in front of Oikawa...I deserved to jump in front of Oikawa._ **

“Kei….Chan?” Oikawa whispered, as I fell backwards, having to look up at him, Bokuto-San dropped to his knees, beginning to scream incoherently. Quivering hands coming to put themselves on my cheeks. I looked at him,

“...Bok-“

“I’m...I’M SO SORRY! I-“ my blood beginning to stain his hand. _Pink._

I smiled. **I smiled.** I didn’t know what to say from here, Oikawa coming to look at me once again with teary eyes, 

“Why do you always have to be the protagonist, Kei-Can…?” Oikawa said.

I didn’t know what he meant. 

Kuroo dropped down on the other side of me, he put his head in his hands, crying.

“Was...was _this. Your. Plan?!”_ I couldn’t tell if he was talking to me...or...or god?

**_There is no god here. He would’ve forsaken me already._ **

Bokuto was kissing me all over, I put my hand on his mouth. I missed his touch, I wanted to jump into his arms. Now, I can’t even feel my legs. He wiped his eyes,

“Why’d...why’d you do it…?”

_I needed to leave this broken world…_

_In order for everyone to be happy._

_All I did...throughout this journey…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Was bring everyone into a deeper...deeper...despair…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It’s funny._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Akaashi.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“AKAASHI!!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akaashi gasped, beginning to choke, coughing out murky, black, water. Humid taste filling his lungs. He grabbed his neck, sitting up, feeling a hand on his back.

“Gee, Akaashi? You good? Damn...you passed out for, like, 15 minutes!” Konoha said.

 _Eh? 15 minutes?_ Akaashi looked around, _the bayou._ He looked behind him, _the street. Cars bustling._ He looked down at his chest, _his practice uniform, soaked._

“W-what…?!” Akaashi said, feeling his pocket, “where’s...where’s my phone?”

“Your phone? Probably jacked! You literally fell into the bayou! I had to literally rescue you! Or else you would’ve-“

“Put me back…”

“What?”

“ _Put me back.”_

“Put you back? Why-“

“I SAID PUT ME BACK GOD DAMMIT!”

“Woah?! Are you insane?! You fucking almost drowned?! Why’d you wanna-“

“BOKUTO-SAN AND KUROO-SAN NEED ME! I CAN’T-“

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? BOKUTO WENT HOME AN HOUR AGO! ARE YOU INSANE?!”

I couldn’t believe it. This is fake. _IT HAS TO BE FAKE!!_

I looked at the water, seeing it begin to turn _pink._ I screamed, backing away, Konoha putting his arms on me, I jerked away, getting up on my shaking knees.

_They’re coming._

_THEY’RE COMING FOR ME._

“Akaashi! CALM DOWN! AKAASHI!” Konoha yelled as I ran. 

I can’t take it I can’t take itI can’t take it I can’t take itI can’t take it I can’t take itI can’t take it I can’t take itI can’t take it I can’t take itI can’t take it I can’t take itI can’t take it I can’t take it

  
  
  


All those days…

  
  


I suffered…

And cried…

  
  


I watched my friends die.

  
  
  


**_What a sick joke._ **

  
  


I suffered.

  
  
  


It can’t be a dream.

  
  


They’re still there…

  
  
  
  


They’re all still in there…

  
  
  


No…

  
  
  


No…

  
  
  
  


**_NO…!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_I CAN’T TAKE IT!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!_ **

**_I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Everything was fine…when we first began to walk home…” 

  
  
  


“ _Retrace your steps. Tell me everything. You’re not in trouble.”_

  
  


“Then...he seemed to get dizzy...and...fell into the water...I had to jump in after him a get him...I pulled him out...he seemed...to be having...a bad dream….”

“And…he woke up...screaming...and…”

“ _And he then ran into the street?”_

“Yes...and...and ran in front of that truck….”

_I watched him...i just watched him._

“I-I didn’t do anything wrong, right?! I didn’t...know…”

“ _Now, Don’t cry. None of this is your fault. Thank you for coming down to the station.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani Second Year, Was simply walking home from school._

_Until he fell into…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Contaminated Water._ **

**End...?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it. We really made it.
> 
> Hopefully this answers all your questions. And...I really hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I’d like to thank all the people who even considered reading it...and the ones that commented beautiful words that made me feel soooo good! There’s not even words in my comprehension to tell each and every one of you my infinite love and respect for you guys. I have so many other ideas for Gore, awful, stories...to make your hearts ache once again. You all have captured my heart. I love you.  
> Can’t wait to see you all again. I’ll be taking a short break, I need to clear my brain. Lol. This has taken over my life. 
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> -Nsfwbear
> 
> “Come.
> 
> Let us get lost in each other.
> 
> Deeply.  
> Drown me Altogether  
> Until our hearts beat slowly.  
> As one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry lol


End file.
